Comptez sur un Vulcain
by Alienigena
Summary: Leonard McCoy détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul sur une planète inconnue potentiellement dangereuse. Il avait encore moins envie de s'y retrouver coincé avec Spock. Mais on ne choisit pas toujours... Quelques scènes qui s'insèrent dans les espaces laissés vacants de Star Trek Beyond.
1. Chapitre 1 - Claustrophobie

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Voilà un petit essai sans prétentions sur_ Star Trek _, dont je suis récemment devenue fan (bon, en fait, pour être honnête, je suis surtout devenue fan de Spock). Juste des scènes manquantes entre quelques épisodes de_ Beyond _(donc, évidemment, attention aux spoilers), centrées sur Spock et McCoy, selon le point de vue de ce dernier. Je ne suis pas satisfaite du doublage français, donc les dialogues que j'utilise sont une traduction largement inspirée par les sous-titres, que j'ai cependant légèrement remaniés. Voilà voilà... Soyez indulgent(e)s !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Des dangers de la claustrophobie dans un vaisseau spatial**

Leonard McCoy avait toujours souffert d'une certaine forme de claustrophobie. Ce qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, peut s'avérer gênant lorsque l'on est destiné à travailler sur un vaisseau spatial. Pourtant, il s'était fait étonnamment facilement à la vie sur l' _Enterprise_. Après tout, c'était un grand vaisseau. Il y avait de l'air presque pur. De la visibilité. Une certaine liberté de mouvement. Et puis Bones avait tellement de travail – il lui semblait parfois que tout l'équipage, Jim en tête, ne quittait le vaisseau _que_ pour se faire attaquer par des aliens dégueulasses, se retrouver pris au milieu de catastrophes naturelles ou choper des maladies improbables et, de préférence, hautement contagieuses – qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un espace clos. Et lorsqu'il avait le loisir d'y penser, c'est-à-dire quand l'équipage se tenait tranquille et en (relative) bonne santé plus de deux minutes, il lui restait toujours la possibilité de boire (sans s'enivrer totalement, _bien sûr_ ).

Donc, _tant qu'il était à bord de l'Enterprise_ , tout n'allait pas si mal.

Dans cette… boîte alien où il s'était retrouvé totalement par hasard, en revanche, il lui était impossible de ne pas sentir le poids oppressant des murs de métal autour de lui. L'air, presque irrespirable, semblait manquer à chaque inspiration. Pour ne rien arranger, il devait se concentrer sur le pilotage – lui qui avait échoué cinq fois, sur Terre, à l'examen du permis de conduire… Il venait en outre d'assister à la destruction de son propre vaisseau, sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu du capitaine… de l'équipage… de ses amis.

Le tout, sans alcool pour faire passer.

Ah, oui. Et par-dessus le marché, il se coltinait Spock.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de vomir.

Il lui semblait que sa cage thoracique allait exploser s'il ne respirait pas un peu d'air frais dans les cinq minutes à venir. C'était totalement irrationnel, totalement _illogique,_ comme n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer le Vulcain s'il avait pu lire dans son esprit, car en aucun cas des poumons ne pouvaient exploser de cette façon. Mais, à présent que l'adrénaline se dissipait dans ses veines, qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis, il devenait évident que la seule chose à faire était de se poser sur cette foutue planète et rallier les éventuels survivants de l' _Enterprise_. Et, avant tout, de respirer.

Ils descendirent donc en piqué. L'ennemi, quel qu'il fût, ne les suivait plus. McCoy redressa légèrement le vaisseau, émergea de la zone nuageuse…

Il n'avait pas anticipé les montagnes et évita de justesse un sommet. Le vaisseau heurta un rocher. Le médecin ne sut pas comment il parvint à le redresser.

\- Merde ! Ça va, Spock ?

\- Affirmatif, docteur. Il me semble cependant que le vaisseau perd de l'altitude.

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour apporter soutien et réconfort au moment où on en a le plus besoin_ , songea-t-il en serrant les dents. Mais il avait raison : quelque chose avait probablement été touché dans le mécanisme de la navette. Ils ne tombaient pas, mais ils ne volaient plus.

Bones repéra un lac, entre deux crêtes – leur seule chance de ne pas s'écraser totalement – et il le visa. De façon surprenante, il y parvint presque. L'engin alien rebondit sur l'eau, ralentit, glissa sur le côté gauche, heurta violemment un rocher et s'immobilisa dans un assourdissant fracas de métal. Le médecin lâcha les commandes et laissa libre cours à sa panique. Il lui fallait sortir. Respirer. _Tout de suite_. Il ouvrit la trappe située au-dessus de la chaise du pilote et inspira longuement. De façon complètement irrationnelle, il lui sembla que s'il ne sortait pas immédiatement, il allait s'asphyxier.

La fraîcheur de l'eau du lac qui l'éclaboussa lorsqu'il sauta à terre le ramena à la réalité. Il était en vie. En vie et hors de ce cercueil volant. Ses poumons fonctionnaient à nouveau normalement. Les connexions se rétablissaient dans son cerveau jusqu'ici paralysé par la panique. Il pouvait recommencer à _penser_.

Un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête et il se sentit presque honteux. Sa claustrophobie lui avait fait oublier son passager.

Ce dernier était en train de s'extraire à son tour de cette boîte en ferraille rouillée que ces maudits extra-terrestres osaient utiliser pour voler. McCoy prit une inspiration pour interpeller Spock, peut-être lui lancer un léger sarcasme, histoire de relâcher un peu de la tension qu'il ressentait depuis le moment où l'alerte rouge avait été déclenchée, mais les mots ironiques moururent sur ses lèvres.

Le fragment de métal profondément enfoncé dans le ventre du Vulcain n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Il aurait dû rester sagement à sa place, fermement accroché au vaisseau. Spock allait très bien cinq minutes auparavant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. _C'est une hallucination_ , pensa McCoy. _Je vais fermer les yeux, les rouvrir et tout sera revenu dans l'ordre – si tant est qu'on puisse parler d'ordre pour qualifier tout ce merdier._

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé.

\- Mon Dieu, Spock !

Il se précipita pour aider le commandant de l' _Enterprise_ à se hisser hors du vaisseau. Dents serrées, mâchoires contractées, Spock se laissa tomber à ses côtés et faillit s'effondrer à terre. Une vague de panique, bien différente de celle qui l'avait assailli dans l'appareil ennemi, manqua submerger le médecin. La blessure était plus que sérieuse, et dangereusement près de trop d'organes vitaux, à commencer par le cœur. Aussi, pourquoi l'anatomie des Vulcains n'était-elle pas davantage conforme à la logique qui leur était si chère ?

Bones se reprit. S'il cédait à la peur, il n'arriverait à rien. Il se força à passer en mode médical.

\- Venez, asseyez-vous là.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il aida Spock à s'adosser contre le vaisseau. Le liquide vert coulait toujours de l'abdomen, poissant l'uniforme bleu de Starfleet, mais l'absence de rouge atténuait en quelque sorte la gravité apparente de la blessure. Cependant, Leonard était médecin. Il avait soigné plus d'espèces diverses que n'importe quel autre praticien. Il savait qu'une hémorragie reste une hémorragie, pour tous les êtres vivants, quelle que soit la couleur de leur sang. Et il ne voyait, pour l'instant, que les dégâts externes…

Que dire ? Que faire ? En tant que praticien – en tant qu'humain, peut-être – McCoy éprouvait le besoin de rassurer ses patients comme il le pouvait. Les mots, il en était convaincu, faisaient partie de la thérapie. Selon le caractère et l'état de ses malades, il choisissait le réconfort ou l'humour. Cette fois-ci, il ne se posa même pas la question. Les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Attention… Doucement… Bon, maintenant essayez de vous détendre. Tout va bien se passer.

\- L'optimisme forcé dans votre voix suggère que vous essayez de me convaincre de rester calme alors que…

 _D'accord. Comptez sur un Vulcain pour vous renvoyer dans les dents la vérité que vous essayez de vous dissimuler à vous-même et détruire votre sérénité de façade en une phrase._

\- Très bien. Vous avez raison, on est dans la bouse.

 _Surtout vous_ , aurait-il voulu ajouter. Comment Spock, sans aide médicale, allait-il survivre à _ça_ ?

\- Docteur, je ne vois pas le rapport entre des excréments bovins et notre situation présente.

McCoy réprima une violente envie de se mettre à hurler sur son interlocuteur. Bien sûr, dans la situation présente, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il devait, _avant_ , trouver un moyen de le sauver, de retirer ce truc planté dans son abdomen sans causer davantage de dégâts…

Et _après_ , seulement, il prendrait plaisir à l'insulter.

\- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Maintenant, Spock essayait de se redresser. Comme s'il allait réussir à tenir sur ses jambes alors qu'il pissait le sang ! Vraiment, Bones n'était pas aidé. Il essaya de repousser son patient improvisé sur la tôle du vaisseau qui allait bientôt servir de table d'opération, mais le Vulcain résista.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici, docteur.

La voix habituellement neutre et ferme tremblait quelque peu. McCoy, pour sa part, se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Spock, ce truc a perforé votre fosse iliaque.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps…

Il retomba en arrière, haletant. Non, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Si le médecin ne faisait pas quelque chose, n'importe quoi, très rapidement, Spock était perdu. Comment ne le voyait-il pas ? Comment pouvait-il penser à _bouger_ alors qu'il allait probablement _mourir_ ?

 _Les Vulcains ne raisonnement pas comme nous_ , l'avertit une petite voix au fond de sa tête. _Ils ne sentent pas la douleur de la même façon que nous. Ils_ _contrôlent_ _tou_ t. Penser, agir, était une façon pour Spock de dominer sa peur et sa souffrance. Il ne se rendait probablement même pas compte, consciemment du moins, de la gravité de son état.

A Leonard de le lui faire comprendre. Ce n'était pas de réconfort que Spock avait besoin, mais de la vérité.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de vous dire. Ecoutez, si je ne retire pas ce truc, la plaie va s'infecter et vous allez mourir. Si je le retire, l'hémorragie va empirer et vous allez mourir.

Une inspiration un peu plus brusque que les autres et une légère grimace furent les seuls signes extérieurs indiquant que les mots avaient bien atteint les connexions neuronales du Vulcain.

\- Je ne suis attiré… par aucune de ces deux options, murmura-t-il.

Bones sentit son cœur manquer un battement à l'idée de perdre Spock. Dieu savait qu'ils étaient en désaccord plus souvent qu'à leur tour, mais au fil des années, le médecin avait appris à respecter et à apprécier très sincèrement le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_. Et oui, il avait mille fois dit et répété qu'un demi-Vulcain au sang vert (ce même sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure ouverte) était tout simplement incapable de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, sans en penser un traître mot. Mais ils fonctionnaient ainsi, ne sachant ni ne pouvant probablement fonctionner autrement – l'un se répandant en sarcasmes et railleries, l'autre les recevant avec froideur.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble tellement de fois, s'étaient perdus dans des recherches qui les passionnaient tous deux, avaient si souvent discuté astronomie, biologie et physique jusqu'à une heure si avancée que Jim devait régulièrement faire irruption dans le labo pour les forcer à faire une pause… Ils avaient tant partagé, ces dernières années, que McCoy ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre tout cela.

\- Croyez-moi ou non, ça ne me tente pas non plus, répondit-il en cherchant du regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour retirer ce foutu morceau de métal.

Un outil. Il lui fallait un outil. Et si ce vaisseau de malheur tombait si facilement en pièces détachées… autant en profiter. Bones jeta un regard inquiet vers le blessé, craignant qu'il ne cherchât de nouveau à se lever s'il s'éloignait un tant soit peu. Mais l'explication de la situation que le médecin lui avait fournie semblait l'avoir cloué au vaisseau.

Peut-être, tout simplement, ne _pouvait_ -il pas se lever, ne put s'empêcher de penser Leonard, regardant malgré lui la tache verte et poisseuse qui s'étendait lentement mais sûrement sur l'uniforme du premier officier. Il devait absolument cautériser la plaie, sans quoi…

Penser à la mort imminente du Vulcain n'allait certainement pas l'aider à réaliser son plan. _Reprends-toi_ , s'admonesta-t-il. Il devait absolument continuer à parler, tant pour s'empêcher lui-même de paniquer que pour maintenir éveillé Spock, dont les paupières commençaient dangereusement à papillonner. Se concentrer sur ses gestes et parler. Parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Les différences anatomiques notables entre Vulcains et Terriens. (Et même ajouter que le métal n'était pas passé loin du cœur. Mauvais plan.) La raison pour laquelle l' _Enterprise_ avait été attaquée. (Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Non, ce n'était pas non plus un bon sujet de conversation.) L'artefact en apparence inoffensif que Jim avait rapporté (il aurait mieux fait, ce jour-là, de s'émietter une rotule)…

A ce stade de la « conversation », à laquelle Spock ne participa que pour contredire son interlocuteur – ce qui, en soi, était plutôt rassurant car parfaitement habituel – Bones avait entre les mains ce qui, fabriqué avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, pouvait vaguement passer pour un scalpel cautérisant. Il ne ferait pas mieux et le temps lui manquait. Il savait qu'il allait pratiquer sur son commandant une opération à haut risque, à l'aide d'un outil sommaire bricolé avec des morceaux de métal potentiellement rouillés arrachés au vaisseau alien, en théorie stérilisés par le feu de son phaseur, mais en théorie seulement. Il savait qu'il avait une chance sur deux seulement de réussir. Il savait que la moindre erreur de sa part entraînerait la mort du Vulcain. Et il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais s'il laissait Spock se vider de son sang…

McCoy se redressa, son scalpel improvisé à la main. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se demanda comment Spock pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

\- Une dernière question : quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

Les traits tirés par la douleur, le front couvert de sueur, le Vulcain trouva la force de hausser les sourcils et de répondre. Bones se demanda si la mort elle-même parviendrait à le faire taire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question est pertinente dans notre situ…

Leonard prit une profonde inspiration, releva d'une main l'uniforme poissé de sang, et de l'autre appliqua son outil de fortune chauffé à blanc entre la peau et le métal. Spock laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Le médecin serra les dents et se força à continuer son sale travail. La pièce de métal s'était détachée, mais il devait brûler la plaie pour la cautériser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il appuya un peu plus fort et le cri du blessé s'intensifia. Aussi insupportable que lui fût ce son – bon Dieu, Spock ne _hurlait_ pas, jamais, en aucun cas – il le préférait cependant à un silence qui eût signifié l'évanouissement (ou pire) du Vulcain. N'importe quel humain normalement constitué aurait déjà perdu connaissance sous les effets conjugués de la perte de sang et de la douleur, mais Spock était tout sauf un être humain normalement constitué. Il y avait, après tout, des avantages à être demi-Vulcain. La force physique, par exemple. Ou la résistance à la douleur.

Le prix à payer semblait cependant exorbitant à Bones qui, à sa place, aurait préféré cent fois tomber dans les pommes.

Il jeta le fragment du vaisseau qui avait de peu manqué le cœur du commandant, et, incapable d'articuler à voix haute ce qu'il pensait vraiment (quelque chose qui tournait autour du thème « Vous êtes vivant, accrochez-vous encore un peu parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus »), lança les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

\- Il paraît que ça fait moins mal quand on est pris par surprise.

 _Moins mal_. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille après le hurlement de pure souffrance qu'il venait d'entendre ? Mais il avait besoin d'exprimer quelque chose, son angoisse, son soulagement, un mélange des deux. Il fonctionnait ainsi avec ceux qu'il appréciait réellement – utilisant principalement l'ironie pour masquer ses véritables sentiments.

Il espérant vraiment que Spock comprendrait.

Ce dernier, haletant, au bord de l'évanouissement, le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pour reprendre votre jargon, je dirais que votre théorie est… de la bouse.

McCoy lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu jusque-là conscience de retenir. Si Spock s'essayait au « langage vernaculaire humain », ainsi qu'il le désignait lui-même, en même temps qu'à l'humour, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Le médecin devinait que son coéquipier, incapable de manifester ses sentiments – car Spock _ressentait_ , de cela le médecin avait acquis la certitude au fil des années – utilisait, tout comme lui, des mots sans profondeur pour exprimer autre chose.

En l'occurrence, s'il ne se trompait pas, de la gratitude.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Alcoolisme

_Petite précision : cette histoire n'est pas destinée à raconter des événements incroyables. Je ne fais qu'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de McCoy entre et pendant les scènes du film qui le concernent. Entrer dans la tête de Spock et décrire ce qui s'y passe me semble pour l'instant absolument impossible à faire..._

 **Chapitre 2 : Des avantages de l'alcoolisme sur une planète inconnue**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage, ni de faire le point sur leur situation, ni de fouiller le vaisseau en quête d'objets potentiellement utiles, ni même de vérifier si Spock était transportable. La flotte ennemie était beaucoup trop près, leur vaisseau (et eux-mêmes) beaucoup trop visibles. Et McCoy n'avait pas rafistolé le commandant pour le laisser se faire tuer si peu de temps après.

Il espérait simplement que, dans son état, le Vulcain serait à peu près capable de marcher. Sans réfléchir davantage, Bones passa le bras du blessé par-dessus son épaule – et essaya d'ignorer l'inspiration sifflante et le tressaillement de douleur qui en résultèrent.

\- Allez, Spock, un petit effort, marmonna-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

Le premier officier acquiesça, prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, étonnamment stable pour quelqu'un qui venait de frôler la mort. Il essaya même de repousser le bras qui le soutenait. Le médecin lui lança un regard meurtrier qui eût paralysé n'importe qui, mais Spock, pas impressionné pour deux sous, lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils caractéristique. Bones soupira.

\- Je vous aide, vous vous appuyez sur moi, pas d'objection possible, ordre du médecin, taisez-vous.

Probablement trop épuisé pour protester efficacement, le Vulcain obtempéra. Laissant derrière eux la navette trop exposée aux regards de l'ennemi, ils marchèrent vers les montagnes (vers quoi d'autre pouvaient-ils marcher ? ils étaient entourés de pic et de sommets – quelle planète pourrie !), remontant le cours d'un petit ruisseau qui se jetait dans le lac où ils avaient à demi atterri. Après une vingtaine de minutes à ce rythme, Leonard comprit qu'il s'était montré beaucoup trop optimiste sur l'état de Spock. Il avait senti à deux reprises le corps du blessé s'alourdir contre le sien et si ce dernier ne s'était pas encore évanoui, le médecin en avait bien conscience, c'était par pure volonté. Le Vulcain trébucha et Bones l'empêcha de justesse de s'effondrer à terre.

\- OK, Spock. On fait une pause.

\- Docteur, je vous assure que je…

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? l'interrompit McCoy, à bout de nerfs. Vous n'allez pas terminer cette phrase. Je suis à peu près certain que les mots « parfaitement fonctionnel » y figureraient, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à les entendre. Si je ne vous soutenais pas en ce moment même, vous seriez incapable de rester debout. Vous voulez essayer ? Non, ne répondez pas, c'était une question rhétorique, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir en voyant que Spock s'apprêtait à répliquer. Nous avons besoin d'une pause tous les deux et nous allons la faire maintenant. Nous sommes suffisamment à l'abri des rochers et il faut que j'examine votre blessure d'un peu plus près.

Pendant quelques secondes, Bones crut que Spock allait réfuter ses arguments, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur le força à s'asseoir, ou plutôt à se laisser tomber d'une façon totalement non-vulcaine, sur une pierre plate, non loin de l'eau. Le médecin nota sans rien dire le léger tremblement des mains, la respiration erratique, la sueur qui ruisselait le long des tempes (normalement, les Vulcains ne transpiraient pas, se dit-il distraitement, mais Spock n'avait rien de _normal_ , ni pour un humain, ni pour un Vulcain). Voir le commandant de l'Enterprise si peu en possession de son propre corps n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite, mais McCoy refusa de céder aux pensées peu enthousiasmantes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il se dirigea vers le ruisseau et lava/rinça/frotta comme il le put ses mains couvertes de sueur et de poussière, puis revint vers le Vulcain, légèrement (et inutilement) embarrassé.

\- Ecoutez, je… je sais que vous n'aimez pas trop qu'on vous touche, alors je vais essayer de faire vite, d'accord ?

\- Le fait qu'un patient n'apprécie que modérément les contacts physiques n'a pas à être pris en considération dans le cadre d'une consultation médicale, répondit Spock avec son habituelle neutralité.

Bones, malgré la situation, ne put réprimer un léger ricanement.

\- Etant donné que je n'ai jamais pu, à l'infirmerie, obtenir que vous vous prêtiez au moindre examen médical, je suis plutôt surpris par votre bonne volonté.

La réponse lui fit regretter d'avoir essayé de plaisanter.

\- Aujourd'hui, docteur, mes chances de survie sont de 8,76 %. Une telle estimation me semble une explication suffisante pour la "bonne volonté" dont je fais preuve, comme vous dites.

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour alléger une ambiance déjà plombée._

Le médecin, énervé après lui-même et son patient, tira un peu brusquement sur le bras de Spock pour l'aider à s'allonger le moins inconfortablement possible sur la roche.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Il était habitué à soigner toutes sortes d'espèces (Vulcains y compris), dans des cas plus ou moins désespérés, mais toujours dans des conditions d'hygiène minimale, avec du matériel médical, avec la possibilité d'anesthésier ses patients, avec…

En fait, les 8,76 % évoqués par Spock lui semblaient plutôt optimistes.

\- Je vais remonter votre veste pour pouvoir examiner la blessure, dit-il en prenant (vraiment beaucoup) sur lui pour paraître calme. Vous risquez d'avoir froid, je vais faire le plus vite possible. Il va falloir que je lave et que je désinfecte tout ça, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la poche de son pantalon un mouchoir en tissu et la petite flasque d'alcool à moitié pleine qui ne le quittait – bénies soient ses tendances alcooliques – jamais. Je vous préviens tout de suite : ça va faire mal. Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement. Mais une infection non traitée…

\- Je suis parfaitement conscient des risques, le coupa Spock de sa voix dépourvue d'émotions. Je suis préparé à l'accroissement de la douleur pour éviter une infection interne qui me ferait souffrir bien davantage et probablement plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas un patient ordinaire, continua-t-il plus doucement. Je suis un scientifique et je me rends parfaitement compte de la précarité de la situation et de mon état de santé. Je suis Vulcain et n'ai nul besoin d'être ménagé comme vos malades habituels. Il est donc inutile de chercher à adoucir une vérité qui, quelle que soit la façon dont vous l'exprimerez, s'avérera en fin de compte nécessairement déplaisante. Informez-moi de ce que je ne peux déduire moi-même de la façon la plus clinique possible. Il me semble que ce sera plus... facile, pour vous comme pour moi.

Le Vulcain, visiblement épuisé par ce monologue, ferma les yeux, réprimant un tremblement convulsif. McCoy resta un instant sans voix. Dans l'absolu, Spock avait parfaitement raison. Envisager la situation en termes neutres, médicaux, « cliniques », serait certes beaucoup plus facile, mais…

\- Je vais essayer, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais il est assez dur de faire abstraction du fait que c'est _vous_ qui êtes là en train de vous vider de votre sang, _vous_ et pas n'importe lequel de mes « malades habituels ».

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux et il sembla au médecin que son regard se faisait plus dense, comme pour signifier qu'il avait compris, accepté et apprécié le message. Leonard s'éclaircit la voix pour masquer sa gêne et découvrit précautionneusement la blessure.

Il s'était attendu à… beaucoup de choses, et il fut presque content d'avoir envisagé le pire, car ce qu'il voyait n'en était pas loin. Heureusement, le sang ne coulait presque plus – seule bonne nouvelle. Pour le reste…

Encore une fois, il se demanda comment Spock allait survivre à _ça_.

\- A en croire la grimace que vous faites, je suppose que ma blessure ne présente pas un aspect très engageant ?

\- Rien d'inattendu, répondit le médecin avec une fermeté qui le surprit lui-même (mais après tout, c'était ce que lui avait demandé le commandant : de l'objectivité). La plaie n'est… pas propre. ( _Comment le dire autrement ?_ se demanda-t-il. La blessure était dans un état inquiétant de saleté, un vrai nid à bactéries, absolument _dégueulasse_.) Il faut absolument la nettoyer et la désinfecter le plus vite possible.

\- J'apprécie votre franchise.

Un frisson, cette fois non réprimé, parcourut le corps du Vulcain. Bones s'agenouilla près de lui et trempa son mouchoir dans le ruisseau. Il hésita un instant sous la morsure glaciale de l'eau. Un choc thermique serait rien moins que bienvenu…

\- Comme vous le savez, ma température interne est inférieure de 4,2 degrés Celsius à celle des humains, répondit Spock à la question informulée. En conséquence, mon corps est moins sensible que le vôtre aux variations climatiques.

McCoy hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, essora le mouchoir trempé et l'appliqua sur l'abdomen couvert de sang, nettoyant comme il le pouvait la peau légèrement verdâtre autour de la blessure. Spock se crispa mais ne dit rien. Totalement concentré sur son travail, le médecin oublia pour un moment le monde autour de lui. Même l'identité de son patient, comme cela lui était arrivé quelquefois dans des situations extrêmes (quoique jamais aussi extrêmes qu'en ce moment – jamais il n'avait pratiqué son art dans des conditions si précaires), n'importait plus. Seul comptait le battement du cœur qu'il sentait plus ou moins régulier sous ses doigts, les gestes précis et légers sur lesquels il se focalisait, les particules étrangères qu'il retirait une à une de la plaie avec des précautions infinies. A aucun moment il ne regarda le visage du blessé. La respiration saccadée du Vulcain et les contractions involontaires de son corps lui suffisaient amplement pour savoir lorsqu'il devait s'arrêter un moment et lui laisser un peu de répit avant de reprendre sa tâche ingrate.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il se redressa avec un soupir de presque soulagement.

\- J'ai fini d'éliminer toutes les impuretés que je peux voir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à désinfecter.

Bien sûr, le « il ne reste qu'à » était l'un des euphémismes les plus mensongers qu'il eût jamais proférés. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que le nettoyage de la plaie à l'eau était une partie de plaisir en comparaison de ce qui attendait Spock à présent. Bones aurait voulu de tout son cœur lui épargner cela, mais le moyen de faire autrement ?

\- Prêt ?

Sur un léger signe de tête de la part du Vulcain, McCoy versa l'alcool sur la blessure à vif.

Spock perdit connaissance.

Bones poussa un juron et se dépêcha d'achever sa besogne. Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux (et Dieu savait que ce n'était pas brillant), il redescendit la veste pour protéger l'abdomen, tout en se mordant les lèvres : le tissu était sale, risquait d'aggraver l'infection… Toutes les options qui se présentaient lui apparaissaient comme essentiellement mauvaises – et cependant il fallait bien faire des choix.

Il décida de vérifier comme il le pouvait les constantes du premier officier tant qu'il était encore inconscient. La respiration semblait (à peu près) normale. Le cœur, constata-t-il avec une grimace en prenant son pouls au niveau de la carotide (Dieu merci, les Vulcains _avaient_ une carotide), battait anormalement vite, même pour un Vulcain. Pour la température, sans tricordeur, Bones se sentait à peu près impuissant. Il appliqua sa main sur le front de Spock, qui lui sembla frais – mais, là encore, la norme chez les Vulcains différait tellement de celle des humains qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il était ou non fiévreux.

Leonard soupira et, profitant de l'inconscience du blessé, se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes. Il s'allongea à même le sol et ferma les yeux, laissant ses propres mains trembler de façon incontrôlable. Une minute. Une minute et il se reprendrait. Une minute pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions tumultueuses. Une minute pour paniquer. Juste une minute de total laisser-aller, et ensuite il serait de nouveau capable d'agir.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Comment, _comment_ s'étaient-ils retrouvé dans cette _merde_ ? Tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir réellement à ce qui leur arrivait. L'attaque, la destruction de l'Enterprise, l'atterrissage forcé, la blessure de Spock… Une heure auparavant (il lui semblait qu'il y avait des jours entiers, voire des semaines), ils étaient tous à bord du vaisseau, dans une mission de sauvetage parfaitement classique. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, tout avait dérapé, tout avait mal tourné. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de pire scénario (et pourtant, il était champion absolu de l'anticipation négative). Bien sûr, pour l'instant, la priorité était de retrouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et d'avoir accès le plus rapidement possible à du matériel médical. Ensuite seulement, il pourrait s'autoriser à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour Spock. Immédiatement, les pensées du médecin dérivèrent vers de dangereux territoires. Si seulement Jim était là avec eux ! Mais il ne savait même pas si Jim était mort ou vivant. Il ne savait rien. Son émetteur-récepteur restait résolument muet.

\- McCoy et Spock à l'Enterprise. Nous sommes sur Altamid aux coordonnées suivantes : 35.56. 87.21. Nous avons besoin d'aide _urgente_ (il insista bien sur ce dernier mot, mais personne ne lui répondit).

Il attendit quelques secondes, remit l'objet dans sa poche avec un soupir, et enfin se leva. La minute s'était écoulée. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de davantage de repos ni de panique. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait et il leur faudrait un abri, même minimal…

\- Spock ! Réveillez-vous !

Bones secoua doucement le bras du premier officier, qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Étonnant, cette capacité qu'avaient les Vulcains de sortir d'un moment d'inconscience de façon quasi instantanée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le médecin.

Spock, qui arborait un teint sensiblement plus verdâtre qu'à l'ordinaire, ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais se redressa sur un coude avec l'intention visible de se lever.

\- Attendez quelques minutes. Vous avez subi un choc.

\- Docteur, je…

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever pour le moment, affirma McCoy en forçant le Vulcain à se rallonger.

Spock essaya de protester, mais une vague de nausée le submergea et il porta la main à sa bouche – visiblement pour ne pas vomir sur le médecin. Ce dernier poussa un juron, se maudissant pour n'avoir pas compris pour quelle raison le blessé cherchait à se redresser, et l'aida à se tourner sur le côté. Le Vulcain parvint juste à pencher la tête pour rejeter violemment tout ce qu'il avait absorbé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. McCoy demeura à ses côtés et le soutint pendant toute la crise, qui dura une bonne minute. Lorsque les haut-le-cœur de Spock se calmèrent, Bones l'obligea à rester assis, le dos reposant contre la roche, et à boire quelques gorgées d'eau à la flasque qu'il venait de remplir au ruisseau. La crise avait laissé le Vulcain haletant, frissonnant de façon irrépressible, trempé de sueur et, déduisit le médecin à la façon dont il détournait les yeux, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il dès qu'il fut à nouveau capable de parler. Je n'avais pas anticipé une réaction aussi violente.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de ce qui n'est pas de votre responsabilité, le coupa Leonard. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

En bon Vulcain incapable de montrer ses faiblesses, Spock éluda la question (pourtant, Bones était certain qu'il en avait parfaitement compris le sens véritable).

\- Je serai prêt à marcher dans quelques minutes si notre vitesse demeure raisonnable.

McCoy soupira. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre allait être compliqué à gérer. Mais après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de son métier de médecin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait confronté à ce genre de problèmes.

\- Spock… commença-t-il.

Comment continuer cette phrase sans y mettre aucune _émotion_ ?

Et puis merde. _Lui_ était humain, il avait bien le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait !

\- Spock, nous sommes coincés ici ensemble, tous les deux, et nous n'arriverons à rien si vous ne me laissez pas vous aider. Premièrement, vous êtes très sérieusement blessé et vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien. Mettez-vous dans la tête que, dans votre état, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de tout contrôler. Deuxièmement, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je suis médecin. Cela fait partie de mon métier. Y compris me faire vomir dessus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Un silence plutôt pesant suivit cette tirade. Sans se décourager, Bones continua :

\- J'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous _ressentez_. Je ne parle pas de vos émotions refoulées, que vous prétendez inexistantes, mais de tout ce qui touche au physique. Je dois savoir _où_ vous avez mal, _si_ vous avez mal, si vous avez froid, ou chaud, ou si quoi que ce soit vous semble inhabituel dans votre propre corps. Je n'ai ni tricordeur, ni thermomètre, ni stéthoscope, ni _rien_. Nous n'y arriverons pas si vous ne mettez pas votre fierté vulcaine de côté.

Pendant un moment, le médecin se demanda si Spock était prêt à entendre de telles paroles, surtout venant de sa part. Plaisanter, railler, ironiser, il savait faire. Avoir de longues conversations scientifiques parfaitement neutres, pas de problème. Mais parler de choses... personnelles ? Jamais, depuis plus de quatre années qu'ils volaient ensemble à bord de l'Enterprise, une telle chose ne leur était arrivée. Mais ils n'avaient pas le luxe d'attendre que Spock soit prêt. Leonard avait dit « nous n'arriverons à rien », mais il aurait été plus juste de dire « vous ne survivrez pas ». Même pour un Vulcain, ce n'était pas une vérité très plaisante à entendre.

\- Je ressens… répondit Spock après une minute de silence, mais il s'interrompit, comme choqué que ce mot ait passé ses lèvres. Je sens une grande douleur qui irradie dans tout mon abdomen, reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse qu'à l'habitude, et McCoy comprit à quel point il se forçait pour aborder des sujets si violemment intimes. Il me semble que je sens mon cœur battre à grands coups tout autour de ma blessure. La nausée n'a pas totalement disparue mais elle est beaucoup moins fortes que tout à l'heure. J'ai froid, conclut-il.

Bones accueillit cette liste de symptômes d'un simple hochement de tête, attentif à ne pas mettre le commandant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les Vulcains ne connaissaient peut-être pas la honte ni l'embarras, mais Spock était à demi humain. Parfois, il semblait à Leonard qu'il avait hérité des côtés les plus désagréables et compliqués des deux espèces.

\- Vous allez vous reposer encore un moment, puis nous essayerons de trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Le médecin s'assit à côté du blessé et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait encore quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de fort désagréable qui lui trottait dans la tête mais qu'il lui fallait absolument évacuer, de peur de le laisser pourrir en lui.

\- Je voulais… Je… je vous dois des excuses.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Culpabilité

_Et voilà la suite... Une petite discussion philosophique, beaucoup de méta, et pas mal de sentiments (sans doute trop pour Spock). Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

 **Chapitre 3 : la culpabilité est une émotion humaine**

McCoy, conscient du regard inquisiteur de Spock posé sur lui, voulut continuer, mais la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Tout mouvement lui semblait incroyablement laborieux et il commençait à regretter d'avoir entamé cette conversation.

 _Allez, merde, tu viens de faire quelque chose d'autrement plus difficile ! Ce ne sont que des_ _mots_ _._

Mais il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Oh, il savait jouer avec, les lancer et les rattraper, mais sans jamais les laisser véritablement _peser_.

Il déglutit péniblement, la bouche comme emplie de coton.

\- Dans le vaisseau ennemi, j'ai… disons… paniqué.

Il lança un regard furtif vers le Vulcain, dont le visage ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une profonde attention. Seul Jim était au courant de ses tendances claustrophobes. Evidemment, Bones ne cessait de se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre, sur des sujets très variés et plus particulièrement sur le vide glaçant et l'inhospitalité de l'espace, mais personne ne le prenait réellement au sérieux. Avec raison d'ailleurs : il s'agissait davantage d'un rôle qu'il se donnait que de ses véritables convictions – s'il haïssait à ce point les vols spatiaux, jamais il ne se serait engagé dans Starfleet. Cela aurait été « hautement illogique ». Non, l'espace l'attirait, le fascinait – mais il redoutait l'inconnu. Cela, tout le monde à bord de l'Enterprise l'avait compris. Ses démons personnels et ses faiblesses profondes étaient en revanche un sujet qu'il n'évoquait qu'avec ses plus proches amis.

Depuis quand considérait-il _Spock_ comme l'un de ses plus proches amis ?

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que je souffre de claustrophobie.

Voilà. _Ça_ , au moins, c'était dit.

\- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, docteur, répondit le Vulcain sur un ton presque empathique (soit la fièvre due à la probable infection de sa blessure lui permettait d'assumer une partie de son humanité, soit le médecin l'interprétait comme tel car il avait _désespérément_ besoin d'empathie). Vous avez dû déployer une grande force de volonté pour monter à bord de l'Enterprise.

\- Ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça, avoua McCoy, surpris que les mots vinssent d'eux-mêmes sans honte ni difficulté.

\- Les cabines personnelles sont cependant assez exiguës, j'imagine, pour quelqu'un qui supporte difficilement les petits espaces.

C'était du pur Spock – une analyse calme et détachée de la situation, sans aucune implication personnelle, et cependant le médecin crut percevoir une certaine délicatesse dans le choix des mots, un soupçon de sollicitude dans le ton habituellement neutre, bref de la sympathie exprimée de façon subtile mais totalement non-vulcaine.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le Vulcain sembla réfléchir à la réponse, ce qui n'avait rien de très rassurant.

\- Un peu… flottant, quoique la signification de ce mot ne soit pas réellement adaptée à la situation.

Le fait de ne pouvoir trouver d'adjectif approprié semblait le préoccuper. McCoy sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends très bien. Moi aussi, je me sens un peu « flottant », comme vous dites. L'accumulation d'événements inattendus, j'imagine.

Un silence, non détendu mais au contraire presque complice, permit au médecin de retrouver le fil de sa pensée. Visiblement, Spock attendait la suite, sans vouloir le contraindre à parler.

\- Sur l'Enterprise, reprit-il, ma claustrophobie ne m'a jamais vraiment affecté. Déjà, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. On n'est jamais tranquille sur ce fichu vaisseau ! (Spock incurva très légèrement les coins de sa bouche – expression qui, pour lui, équivalait à un sourire.) Et garder l'esprit occupé à quelque chose d'autre que soi-même permet de mettre à distance des émotions personnelles plus brutes. J'imagine que ça pourrait être un précepte vulcain, ça, non ?

Un soupçon germa dans l'esprit de McCoy.

\- Ce ne serait pas pour ça que vous travaillez autant ? Jamais un journée de congé, jamais une heure de repos. Ça doit bien vous empêcher de penser à vos propres sentiments. Oui, je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le commandant fronçait les sourcils, « les Vulcains ne ressentent pas », blablabla, mais si on met de côté toutes ces conneries, j'ai vu juste, non ? (Spock fit un léger hochement de tête peu compromettant, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une approbation.) Vous allez voir qu'on va finir par se comprendre, vous et moi. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, est un peu flippant. (Retour du demi-sourire sur le visage du Vulcain. Leonard, de son côté, secoua la tête avec un petit rire.) Bref. Je disais que sur l'Enterprise, la claustrophobie ne m'a jamais posé problème. Je suppose que c'est aussi parce que l'équipage fonctionne un peu comme… une famille. Même sans évoquer nécessairement des sujets personnels, nous nous soutenons les uns les autres. Savoir qu'en cas de problème vous pouvez aller vous confier à quelqu'un ou tout simplement divertir votre esprit en parlant d'autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est très réconfortant et… Merde, voilà que je parle comme une vieille fille sentimentale !

\- Ne croyez pas cela, docteur. Je… ressens également très fortement ce que vous venez de dire, et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse me décrire comme quelqu'un de « sentimental ».

Bones ricana à cette pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je pense à vous, non.

De nouveau, un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Après quelques instants, Spock reprit la parole.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mes connexions neuronales sont peut-être… moins fonctionnelles qu'à l'ordinaire eu égard à ma blessure, mais je ne perçois pas le lien entre la phobie dont vous souffrez et d'éventuelles excuses que vous pensez devoir me faire.

 _Merde. Comptez sur un Vulcain pour vous faire revenir au sujet embarrassant que vous auriez préféré ne pas aborder du tout._

 _En même temps_ , reprit la petite voix de la conscience qui venait de temps en temps emmerder McCoy avec ses réflexions judicieuses, _c'est bien toi qui lui as présenté tes excuses, non ? Alors va jusqu'au bout._

\- A bord de ce vaisseau alien, je me suis senti… prisonnier. Je n'étais pas préparé à y monter, tout s'est passé si vite…

Il sentait presque de nouveau autour de lui les murs de métal qui se refermaient, l'emprisonnaient, l'asphyxiaient…

\- Bref, mon seul et unique but était de me poser et de sortir. Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre, je n'ai pris aucune précaution, et pour finir, je nous ai plantés contre une montagne. J'ai failli nous tuer tous les deux. Si j'avais été plus lucide, je… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sans moi, vous ne seriez probablement pas ici, en train de pisser le sang parce que je ne suis pas foutu de faire atterrir convenablement un vaisseau !

Leonard prit une profonde inspiration. _Voilà_. Il l'avait dit. Mais l'avoir dit n'atténuait en rien le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait pris aux tripes à la seconde où il avait vu Spock se hisser péniblement hors de la navette. Se savoir responsable de tout ce sang – même vert – répandu, de toute cette douleur, de tout ce _gâchis_ lui donnait envie de vomir. Et il s'en voulait encore plus de tomber dans l'auto-apitoiement alors qu'ils avaient d'autres sujets de préoccupation autrement plus importants. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver les autres membres de l'équipage ? A rejoindre la civilisation, à soigner Spock, à… Dieu (s'il existait, ce dont le médecin avait tendance à douter) savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Leonard ?

Bones tressaillit en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui le regardait fixement.

\- Pardon, je… réfléchissais. Vous me parliez ?

\- Je vous demandais si, en prenant place au poste de pilotage de cette navette, vous vous étiez rendu compte de sa vétusté et du danger potentiel qu'elle représentait en cas d'atterrissage forcé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria McCoy.

Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas été capable de réfléchir normalement à partir du moment où il avait glissé avec Spock dans cette capsule de sauvetage. Tout son être avait été tendu vers leur survie à tous les deux, et toutes ses pensées insidieusement corrompues par la pure panique de sentir les murs se resserrer autour de lui.

\- Peut-être, enchaîna Spock, peut-être aviez-vous à ce moment d'autres choses qui occupaient votre esprit ? Comme la perte de notre équipage, la destruction de l'Enterprise, notre situation précaire ?

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, répondit Bones avec un petit rire contraint, je pourrais presque penser que vous êtes en train de devenir sarcastique.

\- Nous étions tous deux en danger de mort, déclara fermement le Vulcain sans relever les propos de son interlocuteur, et vous nous avez sauvés tous les deux. Tels sont les faits. Considérer les choses sous un autre angle est totalement inutile.

L'impassibilité totale du commandant fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Bien évidemment, ce discours était sensé, rationnel, _logique_ – mais McCoy n'était pas capable, débordé comme il l'était par ses sentiments, de réfléchir de façon logique, rationnelle et sensée. Spock ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Ne ressentait-il vraiment _rien_ ? Bones se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Trop de tension, d'angoisse, de frustration, de colère – contre lui-même, contre Spock, contre la situation en général, il ne savait pas. Incapable de se contrôler davantage, il se leva brusquement et se pencha vers le Vulcain en le saisissant par l'épaule.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez jamais de pensées « inutiles » ? demanda-t-il, dents serrées. Vous ne ressentez jamais aucune peur, aucune honte, aucune culpabilité ? Quand Uhura vous a plaqué, par exemple ? Ne niez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Spock s'apprêtait à protester, je sais que c'est elle qui vous a quitté. Aucune pensée « inutile » ne vous a traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là ? Pas la moindre tristesse ? La moindre culpabilité ? Le moindre désir de la retenir ? Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est parfaitement _inutile_ , comme vous dites, parce que quand Uhura a décidé quelque chose, elle ne revient pas dessus. Vous êtes à ce point _inhumain_ ?

Il sembla à Leonard, l'espace d'un instant, que le regard du premier officier s'assombrissait. Déjà il regrettait ses paroles et s'apprêtait à s'excuser – _merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_ – lorsque Spock parla. Assez bas mais sur un ton parfaitement contrôlé.

\- Vous avez raison, docteur. Tout ce que j'ai pu penser et… ressentir à ce moment était en effet parfaitement inutile.

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour rester objectif jusqu'au bout, au-delà du compréhensible, même lorsque cette objectivité le dessert._ McCoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme d'admiration pour cette droiture absolue, tout en la trouvant parfaitement inhumaine.

\- Ecoutez, marmonna le médecin, honteux de son explosion et des choses volontairement blessantes qu'il venait de dire, je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Votre remarque, quoique tout à fait dépourvue de tact, demeure tout à fait pertinente. Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez (Bones ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de croire à ce qu'il entendait et souhaitant presque avoir en sa possession un appareil enregistreur) et je n'essaye pas de vous dire que vous devriez refouler ces sentiments, car je sais qu'une telle chose est impossible pour un humain. Je suis cependant d'accord avec la philosophie vulcaine qui nous apprend à les contrôler, à les maîtriser, afin de ne pas nous laisser submerger par eux. Les émotions négatives que vous éprouvez en ce moment même – peur, culpabilité, colère – sont, dans notre situation présente, non seulement inutiles mais dangereuses car elles ont tendance à vous paralyser alors que nous avons besoin de toutes vos capacités pour agir de la meilleure façon possible. Vous m'avez fait comprendre, tout à l'heure, que ma réticence à montrer mes faiblesses et donc à évoquer devant vous mon état de santé était non seulement inconséquente, mais, je le répète, dangereuse. Vous aviez tout à fait raison. J'ai donc maîtrisé… l'embarras que je ressentais pour que nous puissions avancer et accroître nos chances de survie. Comprenez-vous mon point de vue ?

Bones, redevenu calme, se rassit et hocha la tête.

\- Je le comprends et l'approuve, rationnellement du moins. Mais je ne comprends pas _comment_ vous arrivez à ce contrôle total. Je m'en sens tout à fait incapable.

\- Il m'a fallu des années d'éducation, d'entraînement, et, j'imagine, de conditionnement pour parvenir à ce degré de maîtrise. Et vous avez pu remarquer que, dans certains cas, toute ma volonté ne me sert à rien.

\- Ca, je crois que je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! marmonna le médecin.

Les deux seules fois où Spock avait _perdu le contrôle_ à bord de l'Enterprise avaient été proprement terrifiantes. La première, lorsque Jim l'avait poussé à bout dans le but de récupérer la direction du vaisseau. Bones en avait été témoin et était resté tétanisé, incapable de rien faire. Jim Tiberius Kirk savait se défendre, se battre, il avait été entraîné pour cela, et pourtant il n'avait pas eu une seule chance contre le Vulcain. En une minute, il s'était retrouvé projeté contre le poste de pilotage, incapable de riposter, incapable de respirer, et si Sarek n'était pas intervenu… McCoy n'aimait pas trop repenser à cet épisode, ni se demander quel genre d'émotions coulaient véritablement dans les veines des Vulcains. La deuxième fois, il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène, mais il avait vu Spock apparaître dans l'infirmerie, traînant derrière lui un Khan inconscient qu'il avait jeté à terre et qu'il aurait sans doute pu continuer à frapper de toutes ses forces si Uhura n'avait pas réussi à le calmer. Le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là aurait convaincu n'importe qui que les Vulcains _ressentaient_ tout autant que les humains.

\- Les émotions vulcaines sont dangereuses, acquiesça le premier officier qui avait visiblement suivi le cours des pensées de son interlocuteur. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle.

\- Et comment faites-vous ? demanda McCoy, curieux. De la méditation ?

\- Oui, évidemment, mais pas seulement. Mon expérience m'a appris que la socialisation joue un rôle important dans la maîtrise de soi.

\- La… socialisation ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous entendez par là.

\- Et pourtant, vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure : la compagnie d'autrui, le soutien d'un groupe social soudé peuvent nous aider à mettre à distance nos propres ressentis. C'est également l'un des préceptes de mon espèce, mais sur Vulcain, je n'avais pas été capable de le comprendre. Il faut dire que ma vie sociale sur Vulcain, en tant qu'hybride, était assez limitée. Ce n'est que sur l'Enterprise que…

Spock s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit. McCoy était presque certain que la douleur et la fièvre y étaient pour beaucoup dans ces confidences. En possession de tous ses moyens, jamais le Vulcain ne se serait autorisé à évoquer sa vie sur sa planète d'origine, encore moins les problèmes posés par son statut d'« hybride ».

Une soudaine illumination éclaira l'esprit du médecin.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes resté avec moi au labo jusqu'à trois heures du matin l'autre soir ? C'est le jour où Uhura et vous vous êtes… séparés ?

\- C'est exact, docteur, répondit Spock de sa voix monotone.

\- Et donc, reprit Bones en souriant malgré lui, quand vous avez un chagrin amoureux, vous vous empressez d'aller tripoter des vers d'Ophiucus et autres bestioles répugnantes avec un vieux toubib ronchon ? Chacun son truc, après tout. Moi, je préfère boire.

Les lèvres de Spock remontèrent insensiblement.

\- Je n'apprécie que modérément le goût de l'alcool et n'en ressens pas les effets euphorisants. Je préfère donc me plonger dans le travail.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas sensible à l'éthanol ? demanda le médecin, stupéfait.

\- Non, docteur. En revanche, le chocolat a la capacité de me rendre… ivre, pour utiliser un terme vernaculaire humain.

\- Vous êtes vraiment _bizarre_ , conclut Bones en se levant et en s'étirant.

Cette conversation avait dissipé en lui une bonne partie de sa culpabilité. Spock avait peut-être raison au sujet de ce qu'il appelait la socialisation, après tout.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait nous mettre en route pour trouver un abri pour la nuit. Vous vous sentez capable de marcher ?

Le Vulcain se leva à son tour, vacilla, se stabilisa et fit deux pas en avant. Il était toujours très pâle, d'une pâleur tirant légèrement sur le vert, mais semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de forces.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Leonard en tendant la main vers lui au cas où il s'effondrerait brusquement malgré tout.

\- Affirmatif, docteur. Je vous propose d'aller vers ces rochers afin d'essayer de trouver une grotte. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas habitée.

A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'un vent glacial se leva et vint leur mugir aux oreilles, faisant frissonner les deux hommes.

\- OK, acquiesça McCoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un réflexe de protection. On bouge.

Quelle planète _pourrie_.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Conversation

_Alors... Je pense que la chronologie que je propose ici ne colle pas avec celle du film (quand Spock et McCoy parlent, le soleil se lève, alors que dans mon histoire, il se couche). Pardonnez cette légère distorsion temporelle. Par ailleurs, j'espère vraiment ne pas trop verser dans l'OOC ni m'attirer les foudres de fans éventuels de la première heure qui m'objecteront que seuls les Vulcains connaissent et peuvent pratiquer la technique de la fusion mentale... J'avais juste envie d'écrire cette scène (ce qui n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais bon...)._

 **Chapitre 4 : Conversation à bâtons rompus**

\- McCoy à Enterprise, répondez ! McCoy à Enterprise… Hé, doucement, Spock ! Je vous ai rafistolé, pas vraiment soigné, d'accord ?

Ils marchaient depuis près de deux heures, sans autre but que de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Nuit qui s'annonçait froide, peut-être pluvieuse, songea le médecin non sans inquiétude. Spock, dans son état, n'avait pas spécialement besoin de ça. Bones était cependant étonné par la vitesse de récupération du Vulcain, qui n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide pour marcher depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route incertaine. Étonné et un peu sceptique. Il attendait avec appréhension le moment où Spock s'effondrerait après un effort trop violent. Mais, pour l'instant, ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé non seulement le plein contrôle de son corps mais également une énergie que Leonard lui-même ne parvenait pas à ressentir. Le premier officier trébuchait parfois, s'appuyait aux rochers qui les entouraient pour se stabiliser, portait la main à son ventre comme pour en chasser la douleur, mais il avait refusé toute aide de la part de son coéquipier et s'en sortait presque mieux que lui. Il faut dire que McCoy rêvait seulement de trouver un coin bien abrité du vent et de dormir – de sombrer dans un sommeil sans pensées, sans rêves, sans rien. Bercé par le vide de l'inconscience. Tant qu'il ne dormirait pas, son esprit oscillerait toujours entre ses craintes pour Jim et le reste de l'équipage et son inquiétude pour Spock. Leur avenir incertain sur cette planète qui ne semblait constituée que de rocs coupants et de montagnes déchiquetées lui donnait envie de s'allonger à terre et d'attendre qu'enfin, quelque chose de _bien_ leur arrive.

\- Compris, docteur.

McCoy aurait voulu continuer ses recommandations, mais il s'arrêta net en apercevant, droit devant eux, une grotte. Peu engageante, mais une grotte tout de même.

\- Fascinant, murmura Spock, qui s'était figé de son côté.

\- Sombre. Lugubre. Dangereux, rectifia le médecin.

Il n'avait pour sa part aucune envie d'affronter les potentiels habitants de l'endroit, qui avait visiblement été taillé par des créatures intelligentes. D'un autre côté, pragmatiquement, si cette grotte pouvait un peu les protéger du froid et du vent…

Spock, de son côté, ne semblait pas se poser autant de questions que lui.

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup et oublier toute_ _logique_ _lorsqu'un endroit inconnu lui semble potentiellement intéressant_ , songea Leonard en voyant le premier officier reprendre sa marche vers la caverne, sans tenir compte de ses remarques.

Bones aimait cependant chez Spock cette insatiable curiosité qui le poussait à étudier pendant des heures les sujets les plus variés, cette soif de connaissance qui l'avait incité à quitter sa planète et à s'engager dans Starfleet, ce qu'aucun Vulcain n'avait jamais fait auparavant. En temps normal, il partageait cette curiosité. Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré un peu moins d'intérêt pour l'inconnu, et un peu plus de prudence…

Peine perdue. Spock était déjà à l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus au médecin qu'à le suivre.

Premier point positif, la cavité leur offrait un abri solide contre le vent. Deuxième point positif, elle semblait inhabitée. McCoy sentit ses épaules, jusqu'ici crispées et douloureuses à force de tensions, se détendre quelque peu.

Le plafond, recouvert de symboles étranges, attira l'attention du Vulcain.

\- Intéressant. Ces symboles sont les mêmes que ceux qui décoraient l'artefact volé pendant l'attaque.

\- Vous croyez qu'il venait de cette planète ? demanda McCoy en inspectant, à son tour, les signes gravés dans la roche.

A présent qu'ils avaient trouvé un abri relativement sûr, il n'était pas contre un peu de curiosité bien placée.

\- Il semblerait.

Leonard s'approcha d'un des murs pour l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas quitté Spock des yeux plus de trois secondes. Mais évidemment, comme rien dans la vie n'arrive jamais comme il faudrait et que la poisse s'acharne toujours sur ceux qu'elle a choisis, le premier officier de l'Enterprise choisit précisément ces trois secondes pour s'effondrer. L'instant d'avant, il était debout et réfléchissait sur les origines de l'artefact mystérieux qui avait tout déclenché. L'instant d'après, il était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage tordu par la douleur. McCoy se précipita.

\- Spock !

Soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la tête du blessé, il le poussa sans brusquerie sur le côté et ôta le plus délicatement possible la main qu'il tenait crispée sur sa blessure.

\- Doucement…

Les yeux de Spock se fermèrent et son corps devint totalement inerte sous les doigts du médecin. Ce dernier, sans lâcher la tête du Vulcain, chercha le pouls et sentit son propre cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il ne trouva pas de battement.

\- Merde, Spock, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ce coup-là !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, pas le moindre signe de vie. Le sang bourdonnait à ses propres oreilles et il se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir à son tour.

 _Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Réfléchis._

 _Vite._

Pratiquer un massage cardiaque sur un Vulcain en bonne santé était un exploit dont il se sentait parfaitement incapable. Alors, sur un Vulcain salement amoché, dont le cœur était bien trop près de la blessure…

\- Spock, revenez à vous !

S'il ne revenait pas, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas. Que son esprit, qui ne se sentait plus soutenu par son corps, était parti trop loin. Bones se souvenait d'une discussion, déjà lointaine, avec le premier officier, au sujet des particularités physiques et mentales des Vulcains. Ils avaient parlé des pathologies et de la médecine propres à son espèce. Les guérisseurs utilisaient des méthodes ancestrales totalement inconnues des humains.

Il faut dire que les humains n'étaient pas télépathes.

C'était une idée complètement stupide, folle, irrationnelle, parce que McCoy n'était pas Vulcain (Dieu merci) et qu'il ne connaissait rien à leurs techniques de guérison. Il les avait simplement _évoquées_ avec Spock, un jour.

Le médecin agrippa la veste du commandant et, le traînant à demi, l'adossa du mieux qu'il put à la paroi de la grotte. Dans la théorie, il _savait_ comment pratiquer une fusion mentale. C'était une particularité vulcaine qui l'avait toujours fasciné et dont il avait parlé de nombreuses fois avec Spock. Dans la pratique, toutefois…

Il inspira profondément pour chasser de lui toute pensée négative (et regretta presque de n'avoir jamais pratiqué la moindre méthode de méditation, parce que cela aurait pu l'aider au moment où _toutes_ ses pensées lui semblaient négatives) et s'astreignit au calme. Lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal, il plaça les deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Spock, espérant ne pas se tromper sur les points précis que le Vulcain lui avait désignés. Puis il se concentra intensément.

Loin, très loin, sous la peau, le cœur battait faiblement, il pouvait le sentir à présent que la panique refluait de son esprit. Il se concentra encore davantage. Essaya de transmettre à Spock toute la force qu'il possédait. Essaya de lui communiquer tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. Il lui semblait que son propre esprit se vidait, qu'il allait à son tour perdre connaissance, et ce fut sans en avoir réellement conscience qu'il parla.

\- Spock ! Spock, réveillez-vous !

Il sentit sous ses doigts le retour du Vulcain à la conscience une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'ouvrît les yeux.

Le premier geste de Spock fut de lever la main droite pour écarter celles du médecin. Ce dernier retira précipitamment ses doigts. Il espérait juste que le Vulcain ne ferait aucune remarque sur l'illogisme de ses actions – une fusion mentale pouvait avoir des conséquences… inattendues lorsqu'elle n'était pas pratiquée correctement. Mais le premier officier fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je suis parfaitement conscient, docteur, murmura-t-il faiblement en essayant de focaliser son regard (et échouant lamentablement). Je… réfléchissais juste au concept de mortalité.

Bones retint à la fois un soupir de soulagement et un ricanement d'incrédulité face à tant de mauvaise foi. Mais il fut reconnaissant à Spock de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la connexion de leurs esprits, aussi brève qu'elle eût été. Pendant un instant, il avait eu accès aux pensées du Vulcain, à la complexité de son esprit hybride, aux deux moitiés de son être qui le déchiraient et qu'il essayait désespérément d'accorder… Ç'avait été une expérience troublante et lui-même n'était pas absolument certain de vouloir y repenser.

Du moins pas maintenant.

\- Vous philosophez, ça doit être la perte de sang… marmonna-t-il en stabilisant le blessé et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il n'était pas absolument certain d'être lui-même capable de se tenir debout après cet épisode, mais il restait, cette fois, totalement focalisé sur son coéquipier, prêt à le soutenir en cas de rechute.

Il se produisit alors une chose assez incroyable. ( _Et légèrement inquiétante_ , ajouta Leonard en son for intérieur.)

Spock se mit à parler.

Spock ne parlait jamais spontanément de lui-même, ni avec McCoy, ni avec Jim, les deux personnes qui étaient pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, ni même avec Uhura s'il fallait en croire le peu de choses qu'elle avait révélé sur leur relation. Il était toujours à l'écoute et avait servi de confident au médecin plus souvent qu'à son tour, trouvant « fascinants » les étranges mobiles qui régissaient les humains et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout à fait. Il écoutait, commentait logiquement, réconfortait étrangement malgré son éternelle neutralité. Il exprimait volontiers (trop souvent au goût du capitaine) son opinion sur les décisions prises ou à prendre au sein du vaisseau. Il pouvait débattre pendant des heures sur des sujets aussi variés que l'histoire de sa planète, la littérature terrienne, les poissons-loups du secteur Argosien, la flore tropicale de Benzar, la distorsion temporelle ou la culture de la betterave dans l'Ohio ( _oui_ , ils avaient eu cette discussion complètement surréaliste, Spock, Jim et lui-même, un soir de grande déprime – de déprime _humaine_ , bien sûr, le Vulcain étant resté parfaitement impassible du début à la fin). Il pouvait à l'occasion répondre à des questions le concernant directement, à condition qu'elles ne fussent pas _trop_ personnelles. Mais jamais, _jamais_ Spock ne parlait spontanément de lui, de son passé, de son quotidien, de ses liens avec Terriens et Vulcains, de sa relation chaotique avec Nyota...

Aussi Bones resta-t-il stupéfait lorsque le Vulcain évoqua sa rupture avec le lieutenant. Le médecin ne put cependant retenir un commentaire sarcastique une fois qu'il eut compris les raisons de leur séparation, qui jusqu'ici demeuraient floues pour lui. Uhura lui avait confié deux ou trois choses, mais s'était abstenue de s'étendre sur les détails.

\- Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous devriez faire plein de petits Vulcains, soupira-t-il devant l'étendue de la maladresse / stupidité de Spock. Ouais, je comprends qu'elle l'ait plutôt mal pris.

\- Je voulais en reparler avec elle, précisa le commandant, mais…

Mais le vieil ambassadeur Spock était mort. Leonard ne savait pas quelles condoléances proposer dans un cas comme celui-ci. Tout cynique qu'il fût – ou semblât être – il ne pouvait imaginer que très vaguement tout ce par quoi Spock était passé durant ces dernières années. Sa _planète_ entière avait été détruite, bon Dieu ! Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux et il n'avait pu la sauver. Il faisait partie d'une espèce en voie de disparition. Sur les six milliards de Vulcains, il en restait – le premier officier le lui avait signalé, un jour, comme un fait scientifique parmi tant d'autres – huit mille deux cent trente-sept. Et maintenant, son « double » (ce n'était plus un secret pour aucun des officiers de l'Enterprise) venait juste de mourir. Le médecin se surprit à se demander ce qu'il choisirait de faire, lui, dans un cas semblable. Participer au repeuplement de sa nouvelle planète ? Et sacrifier une relation de plus de quatre ans déjà ? Spock méritait d'être _heureux_ – s'il en était capable, bien sûr. Mais un demi-Vulcain _pouvait_ -il être heureux ?

\- Lorsque l'on a vécu autant de vies que lui, la peur de la mort est illogique.

La phrase sonnait presque comme une question. McCoy hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être d'accord.

\- La peur de la mort est ce qui nous maintient en vie.

Spock fit un geste qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment, et le médecin pensa brièvement qu'en ce moment même, le Vulcain luttait pour vivre, au plus profond de son être. Savoir s'il redoutait la mort était une autre question.

-… je veux continuer son œuvre… sur la Nouvelle Vulcain.

Bones resta un instant pétrifié, tant l'information lui semblait impossible à concevoir et encore plus à digérer.

\- Vous voulez… quitter Starfleet ?

Le premier officier détourna la tête sans répondre.

 _Et nous, alors ? Et_ _moi_ _?_ pensa égoïstement Leonard. _Et l'Enterprise ?Et Nyota ? Et… et Jim ?_

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le lui dire, avoua le Vulcain en baissant le regard lorsque le médecin lui posa la question.

La voix de Spock était très douce, presque caressante, et McCoy se demanda de façon totalement incongrue si c'était parce qu'elle avait entendu cette voix que Nyota avait abandonné tout discernement et était tombée amoureuse du Vulcain, alors même qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais totalement se comprendre. Spock parlait bas et lentement, comme si chaque mot lui causait une peine intense. Le sourire triste qui accompagnait ces paroles n'aurait jamais dû apparaître sur le visage de quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé _ressentir_.

Bones eut envie de lui hurler de les envoyer tous se faire foutre, tous ces Vulcains avec leur sens du devoir, qui n'avaient pas fait eux-mêmes l'effort de comprendre Spock durant son enfance et venaient lui demander des comptes, à présent qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. D'après ce que le médecin avait compris du peu d'informations que le premier officier avait laissé filtrer sur lui-même, il avait assez souffert, sur Vulcain comme sur Terre, de sa condition d'hybride. Il en avait déjà assez fait, il méritait de pouvoir suivre la voie qu'il avait _choisie_ , pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaisait avec les gens qu'il… appréciait (il se demandait si les Vulcains pouvaient même _comprendre_ le sens de ce mot). Spock ne pouvait pas quitter l'Enterprise, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même, l'endroit où tous les membres de l'équipage l'acceptaient et l'aimaient tel qu'il était, avec son exaspérante logique vulcaine et ses violents accès d'humanité.

Mais ce n'était pas à Leonard de décider. Si Spock voulait foutre sa vie en l'air, il était assez grand pour le faire tout seul.

\- Eh ben, il ne va pas être jouasse, déclara-t-il finalement ( _Encore un splendide euphémisme !_ Jim allait être _dévasté_.) Je ne sais pas comment il va faire sans vous.

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Au cours de ces dernières années, la relation du capitaine et de son premier officier avait évolué vers une compréhension mutuelle parfaite qui ne manquait pas de surprendre et d'émerveiller McCoy. Ces deux-là n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, mais s'entendaient sur tout dans une harmonie rarement égalée. Cependant, il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Voir la tristesse peinte sur le visage du Vulcain, l'entendre dans le son de sa voix était déjà suffisamment troublant.

Il se sentit alors suffoquer à l'idée que l'Enterprise n'existait plus, et que, de toute façon, Jim n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de la démission de son premier officier, parce que Spock serait mort bien avant. S'il commençait à laisser apparaître ainsi ses émotions, à laisser se fissurer son masque toujours impeccable, c'était qu'il devait avoir abandonné une partie du contrôle qu'il maintenait toujours sur lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas.

McCoy avait le choix entre s'apitoyer sur eux tous ou mettre le tout à distance. Quel autre recours que l'humour, face à une telle situation ? Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, moi, je vais sabler le champagne, mais…

Il s'attendait à une remarque au premier degré, par exemple sur l'inutilité de mélanger du sable et de l'alcool, à une question sur le sens d'une expression si illogique, à une protestation, à _n'importe quoi_ sauf au rire de Spock. Jamais personne ne l'avait, à sa connaissance, entendu rire. Peut-être ses parents, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon encore pas très bien vulcanisé (lorsque le premier officier lui tapait sur les nerfs, ce qui, il faut bien l'admettre, arrivait assez souvent, Bones se représentait parfois un petit Spock hyperactif, avec toutes les caractéristiques d'un enfant terrien, ce qui avait tendance à le faire ricaner et faisait passer l'énervement de façon plutôt efficace), mais certainement pas les membres de l'Enterprise. Peut-être Nyota, dans l'intimité, mais il en doutait fortement. Pourtant son rire, tout comme sa voix lorsqu'il ne choisissait pas d'en ôter toute émotion, était à la fois très doux et très… _humain._ McCoy, qui se sentait gagné par la contagion de ce son, eut envie de conseiller à son coéquipier de rire plus souvent.

Puis une pensée rationnelle lui traversa l'esprit. S'il n'était pas normal que Spock _parle_ , il l'était encore moins qu'il _rie_. Bones se redressa, toute joie disparue, les sens professionnels en alerte.

\- Merde, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas en train de commencer à délirer…


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fièvre

_OK, donc... je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais ça fait près d'une semaine que je suis là-dessus et je n'arrive pas à obtenir ce que je veux, donc je vous propose cette version en vous demandant d'être indulgent(e)s. Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre ont été très difficiles à écrire. D'abord parce que je n'ai aucune compétence médicale - et, donc, ce que je raconte n'est peut-être pas du tout cohérent, ce qui me contrarie. Ensuite, parce que le lieu commun du héros blessé/malade me parle un peu trop pour que je sois tout à fait à l'aise avec. J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop et en même temps j'aime bien lire ce genre de fics, donc j'en fais quand même beaucoup... Bref, j'espère ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs en cours de route. A gmandra : merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 **Chapitre 5 : Fièvre**

Bones ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver pour le moins ironique que le rire de Spock fût un symptôme préoccupant.

Ironique – et, aussi, un peu triste.

Bien sûr, le médecin expérimenté qu'il était n'ignorait pas que son « rafistolage » était complètement bancal, insuffisant et non-hygiénique. Il savait qu'il n'empêcherait ni l'hémorragie interne ni l'infection. Il avait juste espéré un répit de quelques heures avant la montée de la fièvre.

Visiblement, il s'était montré un peu trop optimiste.

Spock riait toujours, les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière contre le mur de la grotte. McCoy profita de ce moment pour plaquer une main sur son front. Le Vulcain, pourtant toujours réticent face aux contacts physiques, ne sembla se rendre compte de rien. McCoy grimaça. Comment, lors de leur brève fusion mentale (ou peu importe ce qu'avait été cet étrange partage), avait-il pu manquer cela ? Le visage du blessé était déjà chaud selon les standards humains, brûlant pour un Vulcain – en tout cas bien au-dessus de 37°C, plus probablement près de 38. Pour un être dont la température interne normale avoisinait les 33°C, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Certes, Spock pouvait supporter des fièvres beaucoup plus intenses, proportionnellement, que les humains, Bones l'avait déjà constaté (avec une certaine stupéfaction) par lui-même. Mais après avoir été littéralement empalé et s'être vidé de son sang ? Il doutait fortement de ses capacités habituellement hors-norme de récupération dans un cas comme celui-ci.

\- Spock, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

Le premier officier s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, ouvrit les yeux et regarda McCoy d'un air surpris.

\- Il est évident que je vous entends, docteur. Mon système auditif n'a pas été endommagé et demeure parfaitement opérationnel.

Spock se redressa contre la roche et entoura son torse de ses bras, dans une tentative pour se réchauffer. En vain, à en juger par les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Leonard se mordit les lèvres, hésita, secoua la tête, ôta sa veste bleue et la posa sur les épaules du Vulcain. Ce dernier le regarda, visiblement prêt à protester, mais McCoy le prit de court.

\- C'est bon, Spock. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas froid.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, après tout. Le froid qu'il ressentait était tout intérieur, et aucune veste n'aurait été en mesure de le réchauffer.

Derrière les montagnes, le soleil commençait à disparaître, teintant les murs de la grotte d'un rouge sanglant. D'ici une heure, ils ne verraient plus rien. Bones savait qu'il aurait dû vérifier encore une fois la blessure du Vulcain, probablement essayer de la nettoyer à nouveau, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de constater que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi qu'à empirer les choses. Il n'aspirait qu'à oublier. Il n'aspirait qu'à dormir…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. A en juger par l'intensité de la lumière, quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas se permettre une seule seconde de repos. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté le premier officier des yeux, celui-ci s'était effondré à terre. C'était purement irrationnel, mais McCoy était persuadé que s'il s'endormait, Spock ferait de même et ne se réveillerait pas. Mais le Vulcain, à côté de lui, avait les yeux bien ouverts, et le regardait intensément, d'une façon presque dérangeante.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis assoupi quelques instants. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Tout va bien, docteur. Vous pouvez dormir.

 _Tout va bien._ Bones aurait ri s'il en avait eu le cœur.

 _Et dire que ce petit fourbe m'a fait croire pendant toutes ces années que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir…_

\- Spock… commença-t-il avec un soupir, mais le commandant le coupa.

\- J'ai… froid.

Il semblait presque étonné par ce constat.

\- _Evidemment_ , vous avez froid ! ( _Comme si c'était de la faute de Spock !_ se réprimanda le médecin, mais la panique l'empêchait de contrôler le ton agressif qu'il utilisait.) Votre température interne est très élevée et contraste avec celle de l'extérieur. Il est parfaitement _logique_ que vous ayez froid. Je m'étonne qu'un Vulcain comme vous ne s'en soit pas rendu compte par lui-même, ricana-t-il.

 _Des sarcasmes, maintenant. Très professionnel, Bones._

Spock le fixa, un air presque perplexe sur le visage, comme s'il ne parvenait pas totalement à comprendre ce que lui disait son coéquipier.

\- Vous voulez dire que ma blessure s'est infectée ?

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour tirer des conclusions évidentes._

Leonard acquiesça sans un mot. Il ne faisait pas confiance à la fermeté de sa voix.

\- Un tel développement était… prévisible, non ? demanda Spock. Les risques d'une infection interne suite à une cautérisation sont d'environ 97,8 %. Je ne comprends pas votre réaction.

 _Génial, des probabilités, à présent._ Juste quand McCoy avait besoin d'un peu plus de défaitisme.

\- Laissez tomber, Spock, soupira-t-il. Oui, bien sûr, c'était… prévisible, mais j'espérais…

Qu'espérait-il ? Un miracle ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Spock un jour, les miracles n'existaient pas – et, cette fois, Jim n'était pas là pour leur prouver que tout était possible.

\- Vous espériez que la situation s'arrangerait d'elle-même, compléta le Vulcain. Ce n'est pas _logique_ , mais je crois que l'espérais aussi. A combien estimez-vous ma température interne, docteur ?

\- L'espoir est une émotion typiquement _humaine_ , Spock, fit remarquer Bones en éludant la question.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer au blessé une estimation aussi peu encourageante.

\- J'imagine que vivre pendant si longtemps entouré d'humains m'a rendu… plus ou moins perméable à certains de leurs sentiments. Combien, Leonard ? demanda Spock en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de savoir.

A présent, il grelottait de façon intermittente. Ses yeux, légèrement brillants, s'étaient injectés de sang, ce qui leur conférait une teinte verdâtre étrange et inquiétante.

\- Je dirais entre 37 et 38°C, finit par répondre le médecin à contrecœur.

\- J'ai supporté pire.

\- Vraiment ?

L'ironie de la question fut totalement perdue pour le Vulcain.

\- Vraiment. Je vous assure, docteur, que je suis parfaitement capable de…

\- Vous êtes capable de _quoi_ ? De _contrôler_ ? demanda le médecin, non sans agressivité. Avec un litre de sang en moins et une infection non traitée ? Ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi.

Il laissa passer quelques instants, pour retrouver son calme, et reprit d'une voix plus neutre :

\- A part le froid, que ressentez-vous ?

\- Je… ne sais pas, répondit le premier officier.

\- Un petit effort, Spock.

\- Le cœur qui bat dans la blessure. Mal à la tête. Une légère nausée. Rien d'insupportable.

McCoy hocha la tête, sceptique (depuis quand Spock, avec son sens aigu de la grammaire, se permettait-il de formuler des phrases non verbales ?), mais ne releva pas.

\- Votre température est déjà très haute et ça risque de ne pas aller en s'arrangeant, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Il faudrait faire baisser la fièvre, mais je n'ai aucun médicament, rien pour vous soigner… Alors je vais devoir faire ça à l'ancienne, d'accord ? Ça risque d'être assez… désagréable. ( _Euphémisme, Bones, euphémisme !_ hurla la petite voix de sa conscience.)

\- Je vous fais confiance, docteur, répondit Spock de son habituel ton uni.

McCoy fut presque soulagé d'entendre l'absence d'émotions dans sa voix.

\- OK, dit-il en se levant péniblement. Je vais chercher de l'eau avant que la nuit ne tombe. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Vous vous sentez capable de ne pas vous endormir entre-temps ?

Il n'ajouta pas _Car de mon côté, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de vous réveiller, cette fois, fusion mentale ou non_ , mais il le pensa si fort qu'il était impossible que le Vulcain ne l'entendît pas.

Sur un signe de tête rassurant du premier officier, Bones quitta la grotte. Le ruisseau coulait non loin de là – ils avaient logiquement continué à le suivre – dans un murmure apaisant. McCoy s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau. Après avoir bu, il remplit la petite flasque qui avait contenu de l'alcool (il aurait donné à peu près _n'importe quoi_ , à cette minute, pour une seule gorgée de n'importe quelle boisson un peu forte) et nettoya comme il le put son mouchoir dans le cours d'eau.

La vérité le frappa si fort qu'il faillit en perdre le souffle : il était médecin en chef de l'USS Enterprise, et tout ce qu'il avait pour soigner un abdomen perforé et une infection interne, c'était de l'eau et un mouchoir répugnant.

Comme quelques heures auparavant, il s'autorisa une minute. Une minute pour se laisser aller, laisser son visage se décomposer, sa respiration s'accélérer, crisper les poings, donner des coups de pieds silencieux dans la roche. Une minute n'était suffisante ni pour pleurer ni pour vomir, sans quoi il aurait fait les deux sans aucune honte.

Trois minutes après avoir laissé Spock, Bones était de retour à ses côtés. Le Vulcain s'efforçait de maîtriser les frissons de la fièvre, mais ses mains tremblaient malgré lui. Leonard s'assit à sa gauche et, le prenant par les épaules, le força à s'allonger de telle sorte que sa tête reposât sur les cuisses du médecin.

\- Si jamais vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit, je vous tue, c'est clair ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Spock fronça les sourcils.

\- Il serait illogique de chercher à me tuer alors que vous faites tant d'efforts pour me maintenir en vie.

McCoy secoua la tête en se demandant comment le premier officier, dans la situation présente, parvenait encore à faire de l'humour, même involontaire. Il toucha de nouveau le visage du blessé, et, ne trouvant aucune amélioration, appliqua le mouchoir humide sur son front. Spock tressaillit à ce contact et, avec un gémissement totalement non-vulcain, essaya de repousser la main du médecin. Ce dernier serra les dents, mais ne céda pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est très désagréable, mais c'est le seul moyen pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre. Vous connaissez comme moi le risque de lésions cérébrales si votre température atteint un certain seuil. Ce que je fais est nécessaire, vous le _savez_.

\- Docteur, je reconnais que ce que vous faites est… logique, mais mon corps… désapprouve. Je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien, conclut Spock sur un ton presque désinvolte.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement McCoy.

Que répondre ? Même s'il était intérieurement dévasté par une telle déclaration tellement peu _spockienne_ , il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à le montrer. Il mouilla de nouveau le mouchoir et le replaça sur le front du blessé.

\- Si vous la revoyez, pourriez-vous dire à Nyota…

 _Non. Non. Non._ _Ça_ , ce n'était pas possible. Bones ne parviendrait pas à l'entendre sans s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Il était médecin, il avait vu mourir des dizaines de personnes, il avait recueilli leurs dernières paroles pour leurs proches, mais là, maintenant, _il ne pouvait pas_.

\- Spock, je vous arrête tout de suite, _je_ ne vais rien dire à personne. Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, je suis _médecin_ , pas facteur. Vous pourrez le lui dire vous-même. Si c'est ce que j'imagine, je ne doute pas qu'elle se remettra tout de suite avec vous. Parce que je vous rappelle que vous avez rompu, vous vous souvenez ?

 _Quelle délicatesse, Bones. Vraiment._ Mais parler, parler était la clef. Tant que Spock parlait, c'est qu'il était en vie. Et tant que la fièvre n'aurait pas un peu diminué, McCoy ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

\- Vous savez qu'on se demande tous, à bord de l'Enterprise, ce qu'Uhura peut bien vous trouver ? enchaîna-t-il, un peu honteux de profiter de la faiblesse de son commandant pour lui soutirer des informations personnelles qu'il n'aurait jamais données dans une situation normale.

Mais après tout, la situation était tout sauf _normale_ et il ne lui venait à l'esprit aucun autre sujet de conversation.

Spock le regarda quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague, et sourit.

\- Et moi qui pensais… que vous étiez tous tombés sous le charme irrésistible… de ma personnalité chaleureuse…

Autre découverte tout aussi flippante que les précédentes : un Spock fiévreux pouvait _plaisanter_ et même pratiquer l'autodérision. Leonard choisit de répondre sur le même ton.

\- Je pensais plutôt qu'elle fantasmait sur vos oreilles…

La fièvre ne baissait pas, constata amèrement le médecin. Spock tremblait de la tête aux pieds de façon quasi continue à présent, et se retenait à grand-peine de claquer des dents.

\- Il doit… y avoir de ça aussi.

Le visage de Spock se contracta soudain sous l'effet de la douleur, et il prit une inspiration sifflante qui dégénéra immédiatement en toux. Bones, tout en entourant le torse du Vulcain de son bras pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, se demanda anxieusement si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les poumons avaient également été touchés. Il aida le blessé à se redresser légèrement et attendit avec lui que la crise passe, silencieux, impuissant. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la toux se calma enfin et Spock, visiblement épuisé, ferma les yeux. McCoy sentit son corps devenir plus lourd contre le sien.

\- Il faut absolument vous hydrater, dit-il de sa voix la plus professionnelle possible. Essayez de boire un peu.

Le Vulcain grimaça, mais accepta tout de même la petite bouteille que lui tendait le médecin. Après trois gorgées péniblement avalées, il la reposa brusquement et se pencha sur le côté pour régurgiter ce qu'il venait d'absorber.

 _Merde_ , pensa Leonard en plaquant de nouveau sa main sur son front pour le soutenir pendant cette nouvelle crise.

Les nausées n'étaient cependant pas terminées, et, dans un nouveau haut-le-cœur irrépressible, Spock, à demi relevé sur un coude, rendit une matière visqueuse et verdâtre.

 _Merde !_

McCoy, incrédule, le cœur au bord des lèvres, fixa pendant un long moment la petite flaque de sang qui commençait à couler dans les rainures de la pierre. Il ne se sentait plus capable, après cela, d'assurer à son coéquipier que tout irait bien. S'il y avait hémorragie interne ( _bien sûr_ qu'il y avait hémorragie interne, s'il y avait du sang dans l'estomac), tout irait plus que probablement _très_ _mal_ , et ce beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Les nausées ne se calmèrent pas immédiatement, et même lorsqu'il devint évident que Spock n'avait plus rien à vomir, les haut-le-cœur continuèrent. Après quelques minutes de cet effort violent, pendant lesquelles le médecin ne put rien faire d'autre que de soutenir le blessé, ce dernier parvint enfin à calmer les spasmes qui agitaient son corps.

 _Je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien._

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Spock ? murmura Leonard, impuissant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Il avait gardé la main gauche appuyée sur le front du Vulcain, et tenait de l'autre le torse du blessé étroitement serré contre lui. Position inconvenante, embarrassante, équivoque. Il s'en fichait complètement. Spock allait mourir ici, dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air désespéré, parce que le commandant serra son bras dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort et murmura, avec cette douceur que le médecin ne lui avait jamais entendue avant ce jour :

\- Leonard… Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis encore là et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant. Mais les probabilités de ma survie sont limitées et…

 _Comptez sur un Vulcain pour vous remonter le moral en toutes circonstances._

\- Taisez-vous, Spock. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de vous entendre raconter des conneries sur les probabilités de votre mort ? La situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Répétez-moi que vous allez vous accrocher, que vous allez tout faire pour vous en sortir, mais épargnez-moi le reste.

\- Je voulais juste vous préparer à…

\- On n'est jamais préparé à ce genre de choses, répondit Bones avec plus de dureté qu'il n'aurait voulu. Toute votre logique n'est d'aucune utilité ici.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Spock, à la grande surprise du médecin. Je l'ai appris… à la mort de Jim. Toute ma logique a été… balayée en une seconde par… tout le reste. Et je ne pouvais pas choisir de ne rien ressentir. Après cela, plus rien n'a été pareil. Etre humain, même partiellement, est parfois… très difficile. La perte…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Est-ce que je vais… vous manquer ? Si je quitte Starfleet ? Si… si je meurs ?

\- Vous délirez complètement, murmura McCoy, atterré. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de me parler de vos _sentiments_ ? Et de m'interroger sur les miens ?

Ce qu'il faisait ne servait à _rien_. A rien _du tout_. La fièvre avait encore monté et elle ne cesserait pas de monter, jusqu'à ce que Spock en meure, quoi qu'il fasse. Il en était à présent intimement convaincu.

\- Vous préférez parler… de la culture des betteraves dans l'Ohio ? demanda le Vulcain avec le demi-sourire qu'il n'arborait que dans les grandes occasions.

Bones ne put retenir un petit rire, mêlé à un irrépressible sanglot. A l'extérieur, la nuit était presque tombée. Le médecin se demanda combien de temps elle durerait, et s'il trouverait assez de sujets de conversation pour faire parler Spock jusqu'à l'aube.

Parce que, _franchement_ , la culture des betteraves, dans l'Ohio ou ailleurs, ça n'allait pas leur durer très longtemps.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Une nuit sur Altamid

_Dernier chapitre vaguement angst, ensuite retour au déroulement du film. Je m'attarde sur l'analyse du caractère et des sentiments de McCoy parce que c'est ce qui m'intéresse ici, mais promis, c'est presque fini. J'ai aussi presque terminé de torturer Spock, d'ailleurs (la partie "délire fiévreux" m'a posé pas mal de problèmes, que j'ai résolus en évitant de trop en dire : à vous d'imaginer quels mauvais souvenirs la fièvre est capable d'éveiller chez lui). Un grand merci à OldGirl pour l'association terrain-terreur que je trouve brillante. Un grand merci à vous qui suivez et / ou commentez cette histoire. J'implore votre indulgence une dernière fois pour ce chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Pour finir, au cas où vous auriez envie d'un fond musical, le premier jet de ce chapitre a été écrit en grande partie avec The Smashing Pumkins en boucle -_ Dawn to dusk _, un album génial. Je ne peux que vous recommander "Mellon Collie and the infinite sadness" et "Zero"..._

 **Chapitre 6 : Une nuit sur Altamid**

Bones avait connu beaucoup de situations merdiques au cours de sa vie. Personnellement, d'abord. Professionnellement, ensuite. Le pire étant lorsque le personnel et le professionnel se rejoignaient – ce qui arrive nécessairement lorsque vous pratiquez votre art sur un vaisseau qui représente toute votre vie, dont vous connaissez le moindre membre de l'équipage, sur lequel se trouvent vos plus proches amis, et à bord duquel votre mission quotidienne est de réaliser des miracles.

Il avait soigné des blessures mortelles, lutté contre des virus immondes capables de décimer l'équipage, testé sur lui-même des vaccins douteux. Membres violemment arrachés, morsures infectées jusqu'à la septicémie, parasites répugnants en tous genres, fruits empoisonnés qui vous faisaient gerber du sang, épidémies de gastroentérites violentes, il avait tout vu et tout supporté. Il avait été contaminé par deux ou trois de ces belles saloperies de l'espace, inconnues de la science, qui vous fusillent en deux jours si vous ne trouvez pas vous-même le remède, alors que vous êtes à peu près incapable de tenir sur vos jambes. Il avait vu son capitaine (et, accessoirement, meilleur ami) mourir – et il l'avait ressuscité, un exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il avait perdu des patients. La souffrance et la mort faisaient partie de son quotidien. Il ne les acceptait pas, il les combattait de toutes ses forces, mais enfin elles existaient, et il avait dû les intégrer à sa vie. Il s'était toujours tenu debout, et, quelles que soient les difficultés, il avait fait face.

Alors pourquoi ici, sur Altamid, se sentait-il si désespérément _vide_ , pétrifié, déchiré, incapable de raisonner, incapable d'agir ? Merde, il était médecin ! _Médecin_ ! Compétent, expérimenté, professionnel. Il avait toujours su mettre ses propres émotions à distance tant que son patient n'était pas tiré d'affaire.

 _Pas ici. Ici, tu n'es rien_ , lui souffla la petite voix de la vérité (parfois, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle la mette un peu en veilleuse, mais on ne choisissait pas d'avoir ou non une conscience).

Elle avait raison. Il n'était _rien_. Il s'était déjà rendu compte deux ou trois fois – notamment sur Adenia VII, une autre fois où Spock avait bien failli y passer, dans leurs débuts sur l'Enterprise – à quel point il était _dépendant_. Dans les hôpitaux où il avait travaillé sur Terre, puis à l'infirmerie, sur le vaisseau, il n'avait jamais manqué de matériel ni de personnel pour l'assister. Il pouvait atténuer la douleur, engourdir les sensations, endormir le malade s'il souffrait trop. Il pouvait lutter jusqu'au bout en utilisant toutes les ressources techniques et humaines dont il disposait. S'il lui arrivait de perdre un patient, il savait au moins qu'il avait tout fait pour le sauver. Cela n'atténuait qu'imparfaitement la culpabilité, mais permettait tout de même de passer à autre chose.

Sur Altamid, il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Sur Altamid, il n'y avait que lui et Spock.

Lui, avec toute sa science et son savoir-faire d'habile praticien, parfaitement _inutile_.

Spock, avec toute sa logique vulcaine, sa froide raison et son impassibilité, qui ne tenaient plus face à la douleur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bones se heurtait à une impuissance à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Tout son savoir médical ne lui servait de rien. Tonte sa compassion, son empathie, son amitié – pas davantage.

Une telle certitude le déchirait.

 _Donc_ , malgré sa longue, très longue, trop longue expérience des situations pourries, s'il avait dû classer, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, les pires moments de sa vie, l'unique nuit qu'il passa sur Altamid aurait certainement figuré en tête de liste, aux alentours de 15.

Pourtant, il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de choses. Il avait déjà vu sinon pire, du moins pas beaucoup mieux. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à le gérer sur le terrain. Terrain, terreur, il avait depuis longtemps acquis la certitude qu'en dépit de le linguistique communément admise, ces deux mots partageaient une racine commune. Bien sûr, le Vulcain aurait affirmé le contraire (et aurait eu raison), mais McCoy n'était pas d'humeur pour une controverse étymologique.

Il entrevoyait le gouffre entre la théorie et la pratique, la fissure béante entre _savoir_ et _pouvoir_ – et le vertige qui en découlait était tout simplement effrayant.

Il connaissait par cœur les symptômes d'une hémorragie interne et d'un choc septique. Il avait déjà eu affaire à l'un et à l'autre, dans des conditions plus ou moins difficiles. Il connaissait les gestes opératoires à effectuer pour endiguer la première, et la dose exacte, au milligramme près, de cocktail médicamenteux à injecter pour combattre le second – y compris lorsque le patient était un hybride unique au monde qui réagissait mal aux trois quarts des composants chimiques bénéfiques aux êtres humains et vulcains normaux. A bord du vaisseau, il aurait réglé la question en une heure, et aurait attendu le réveil de Spock pour ironiser sur l'emplacement illogique de ses organes, la couleur de son sang et sa propension à se fourrer dans des situations invraisemblables.

Mais sur Altamid, que pouvait-il faire ?

 _Rien, à part essayer de ne pas trop montrer qu'il était totalement paniqué._

Et puis maintenir le patient éveillé (et donc, logiquement, en vie).

 _Brillant, vraiment, Bones_.

Et donc, tant pour empêcher Spock de s'endormir que pour éviter de laisser libre cours à sa propre angoisse, Leonard avait continué la conversation. Ils avaient parlé, tout d'abord, de beaucoup de choses sans importance. Détails infimes, moments éphémères, souvenirs communs. Puis, petit à petit, ils en étaient arrivés à des sujets un peu plus intimes. Le Vulcain, qui avait l'habitude de clore les conversations vaguement personnelles par un froid _Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur le sujet_ , s'était prêté au jeu un peu trop facilement au goût du médecin. Sans doute redoutait-il autant que son coéquipier le moment où il sombrerait dans l'inconscience.

 _La peur de la mort est ce qui nous maintient en vie._

Ils en étaient venus à parler de Jim, de leur improbable amitié, de l'importance de l'Enterprise dans leurs vies respectives – pour s'apercevoir que le vaisseau représentait, pour tous les deux, un des rares et peut-être même le seul endroit de l'univers où ils se sentaient _chez eux_.

Puis, prudemment, par petites touches, ils avaient évoqué le passé. Spock lui avait raconté comment il avait choisi d'intégrer Starfleet, contre toutes les attentes de son père, de ses professeurs et des autorités vulcaines ; comment il avait rencontré Nyota ; comment ils en étaient venus à « entretenir une relation plus intime qu'il ne sied entre un enseignant et son élève » (là, McCoy avait ricané et abondamment commenté la formule). Bones, de son côté, s'était laissé aller à expliquer la façon dont il avait, presque par hasard, décidé de devenir médecin ; son divorce et les difficultés qu'il avait eu à s'en remettre ; sa solitude au moment où il avait finalement décidé de tout plaquer pour entrer dans Starfleet – et la nouvelle vie qu'il avait pu reconstruire grâce à l'amitié de Jim et, plus largement, de tout l'équipage.

La conversation avait été entrecoupée de moments pour le moins difficiles.

D'abord, la respiration de Spock s'était faite de plus en plus lourde et saccadée. McCoy l'avait aidé à se redresser, puis, abandonnant toute pudeur, avait fini par l'asseoir entre ses bras afin de le stabiliser et de pouvoir le soutenir durant les quintes de toux qui secouaient son corps de plus en plus fréquemment. Si Jim les avait trouvé dans cette position, la tête du Vulcain reposant sur l'épaule du médecin, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils en auraient entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais Bones aurait accueilli joyeusement tous les sous-entendus scabreux et sarcastiques de son capitaine en échange d'un seul hypospray contre la douleur. Avec Spock dans les bras, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur peu naturelle qui émanait de son corps, ainsi que les frissons incessants qu'il ne pouvait absolument plus contrôler. Par moments, le Vulcain s'arrêtait au milieu d'une phrase, cherchant ses mots, luttant contre le sommeil ou l'inconscience, et le médecin devait parfois le secouer légèrement pour l'encourager à continuer.

Puis, à un moment donné, McCoy aurait été bien en peine de déterminer quand exactement, soutenir une conversation cohérente avec Spock était devenu impossible, parce que le Vulcain avait commencé à délirer.

A délirer _vraiment_.

C'était venu progressivement – des liens de moins en moins logiques, des phrases dont le sens était difficile à saisir, un mot employé à la place d'un autre… Et Leonard, qui avait su, dès le moment où le Vulcain avait commencé à rire, qu'il lui faudrait compter avec la fièvre, mais qui avait tout de même espéré réussir à la maintenir à un niveau suffisamment bas pour éviter cela, Leonard avait senti un poids immensément lourd tomber dans son estomac. Il pouvait supporter (difficilement, mais il pouvait) de voir Spock aux prises avec les manifestations physiques de la fièvre ; il pouvait accepter de parler sentiments avec le Vulcain, malgré la bizarrerie de la situation ; mais le voir perdre le sens de la réalité, entendre les divagations de quelqu'un dont la vie entière était basée sur la logique pure et le contrôle absolu, sans rien pouvoir faire, était simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

Sur l'Enterprise, aux premiers signes un peu inquiétants, McCoy aurait gavé le blessé d'antipyrétiques. Sur Altamid, il avait assisté, totalement impuissant, à l'effondrement progressif mais complet des barrières mentales de Spock. Et tandis qu'il essuyait la sueur qui ruisselait sur ses tempes, qu'il rafraîchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait son front brûlant, dans le vain espoir de faire baisser la fièvre, il avait dû inlassablement lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ sur Vulcain, et que ce qu'il croyait être la réalité n'était qu'un rêve. _Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas_ , répondait Spock, incapable de savoir à qui il s'adressait, où il se trouvait, _quand_ il se trouvait. Son esprit était à nu, exposé, vulnérable, et Bones avait eu l'impression de tomber lui-même dans un cauchemar, dont il ne pourrait jamais se réveiller.

Bref. Ce n'était pas un épisode très agréable à se remémorer.

En fait, chaque heure, chaque minute de cette interminable nuit avait été un supplice. Combien de temps avait-elle duré ? Combien de fois McCoy avait-il essayé, sans succès, d'entrer en communication avec Starfleet ? Comment avait-il réussi à garder Spock sinon lucide, du moins éveillé ? Il était incapable de le dire. Il avait l'impression de s'être perdu lui-même. Dans son esprit troublé par le chagrin et la fatigue, d'autres questions étaient venues s'ajouter à ses angoisses. Qui était-il pour décider du niveau de douleur que pouvait supporter le Vulcain ? Avait-il le droit de le forcer à rester en vie alors qu'il était évident que quelques heures de répit ne leur servirait à rien ?

Et cependant, il ne parvenait pas à abandonner la lutte. La mort de Spock lui semblait toujours impossible à concevoir, impossible à supporter, et tant qu'il lui resterait une petite étincelle de vie, Leonard continuerait à se battre pour la préserver.

 _Bien sûr qu'il allait lui manquer. Comment avait-il pu poser la question ?_

Epuisé physiquement, émotionnellement vidé, le corps et l'esprit tendus à la limite du supportable, il constata soudain avec surprise (et un vague soulagement) que le soleil était en train de se lever. Il accueillit avec gratitude la lumière éblouissante, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de dissiper les ombres et la terreur de la nuit.

Puis il ferma les yeux quelques secondes… Ou peut-être quelques minutes…

Il fut réveillé brusquement par un chuchotement presque inaudible et bascula immédiatement dans la réalité, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Désolé, Spock, je n'ai pas entendu, dit-il en se penchant vers le blessé.

\- Bleu, murmura le premier officier.

Leonard soupira et laissa de nouveau sa tête reposer contre la pierre. Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à supporter le délire du Vulcain une minute de plus.

\- Je ne sais pas où vous croyez être, dit-il doucement, mais il n'y a rien de bleu ici.

En fait, tout autour d'eux semblait baigner dans un océan de miel, un orange irréel, sirupeux, presque palpable. Le spectacle était surréaliste, mais plutôt beau.

\- Vous m'avez demandé quelle était ma couleur préférée.

La tête du médecin se redressa avec une telle rapidité qu'il sentit les muscles de sa nuque protester vigoureusement. Il baissa les yeux vers le blessé, qu'il tenait toujours fermement serré contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et sentit déferler sur lui une vague de soulagement. Spock était en vie, les traits tendus, les cheveux en désordre, collés par la sueur (si les dernières heures n'avaient pas été si douloureuses, Bones aurait probablement risqué un commentaire sarcastique à ce sujet), les yeux brillants de fièvre, mais _en vie_ – et, selon toute apparence, capable de le reconnaître.

Peut-être les miracles existaient-ils, après tout.

\- Vous… savez qui je suis ? ne put s'empêcher de demander McCoy.

Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Votre question est étrange, docteur.

Bones aurait pleuré de joie en reconnaissant la voix faible mais _normale_ du premier officier – pas celle, emplie de terreur et de désespoir, qu'il avait entendue cette nuit et qu'il ne voulait plus _jamais_ entendre de sa vie.

\- Oui, je vous l'accorde, c'est étrange. Laissez tomber.

\- Docteur…

\- Oui ? demanda McCoy distraitement.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il essayait de vérifier ce qu'il pouvait. Respiration, un peu trop forte et irrégulière. Rythme cardiaque, trop rapide mais pas critique. Température, encore trop élevée, mais beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ moins qu'une heure auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais… là ?

Le sous-entendu était très clair : « Là, entre vos bras ».

 _Ah. Oui. Une question pertinente_. Bones se sentit légèrement embarrassé de constater qu'il n'avait, à aucun moment, relâché son étreinte.

\- Eh bien… Euh… Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

Il n'était pas rare, après tout, qu'après une fièvre intense, certains patients fussent incapables de se rappeler leurs rêves. McCoy espérait d'ailleurs que le Vulcain avait oublié les demi-confidences involontaires qu'il lui avait faites dans son délire, alors qu'il luttait contre les souvenirs et les cauchemars que la fièvre martelait dans son esprit, contre des terreurs intérieures dont jamais personne n'aurait dû être témoin. Spock secoua la tête.

\- Tout est… confus.

\- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Vous avez l'air d'aller un peu mieux, je vais donc vous délivrer de ma présence, conclut Bones en se dégageant.

Il se leva avec précautions, les jambes ankylosées et le dos endolori après tant d'heures passées dans la même position, et aida le Vulcain à s'asseoir contre la roche. Puis il se redressa, se massa les lombaires et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, sans trop s'éloigner tout de même, au cas où Spock eût besoin de son aide. Mais le pire semblait passé.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, murmura le médecin, partagé entre le soulagement et l'incrédulité. Vous êtes certain que vous n'allez pas tomber dans les pommes, hein ?

\- Non, docteur, je ne vais pas tomber, ni dans des pommes imaginaires (McCoy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel), ni ailleurs. Pour nous autres Vulcains, les nuits sont toujours plus difficiles lorsque notre corps dysfonctionne. Mais il fait jour. Nous devrions en profiter pour partir d'ici.

\- Pardon ? demanda Bones (de façon purement rhétorique, car il avait parfaitement entendu).

\- Si le reste de l'équipage ne nous a pas encore retrouvés, il est possible que ce soit en raison de ces montagnes, qui constituent un obstacle aux signaux de nos émetteurs. Je vous accorde que cette probabilité n'est que de 19,7%, mais nous devons tout de même nous en éloigner afin d'augmenter nos chances de parvenir à contacter les survivants.

 _Cool_ , songea McCoy. _Le retour de la logique._

Il devait admettre qu'elle lui avait _presque_ manqué.

\- Bien sûr, partons tout de suite, ironisa-t-il. Je suis certain que vous êtes prêt à courir un marathon.

\- Si je ne suis pas capable de marcher seul, vous devrez y aller sans moi.

Leonard fronça les sourcils, tout en regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir, comme le premier officier, n'en lever qu'un seul pour manifester sa profonde désapprobation.

\- J'espère vous avoir mal compris.

\- L'un d'entre nous au moins doit retrouver le capitaine et lui dire ce que nous avons découvert sur la provenance de l'artefact volé pendant l'attaque, expliqua le Vulcain de son ton le plus professoral possible – celui qui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve, de Bones. Compte tenu de mes faibles capacités de déplacement, je ne serais qu'un poids mort pour vous. Il est donc logique…

\- Vous savez quoi, Spock ? l'interrompit durement McCoy. Fermez-la. Fermez-la, ça vous évitera de dire des conneries. Je préférais presque quand vous étiez en train de délirer.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Leonard préférait n'importe quelle stupidité vulcaine à une seule seconde de divagation du commandant.

\- Je n'ai pas passé cette nuit de merde avec vous en train de me claquer dans les bras pour vous laisser _maintenant_ , ajouta-t-il, poings serrés. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de partir sans vous après ce qui s'est passé. C'est complètement irrationnel, mais je suis certain qu'au moment où je vous laisserai, vous allez mourir.

Bones n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça (et encore moins de le hurler), mais ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir décidé à sa place. Il se demanda à quel point il avait l'air pathétique et désespéré, car le Vulcain, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre sur le mode _logique_ (probablement en expliquant que ce n'était pas parce que le médecin le quittait des yeux qu'il allait mourir, aucun lien logique ne pouvant exister entre ces deux événements - ce que McCoy _savait,_ merci bien), la referma, regarda Leonard quelques instants, et se contenta de lui demander calmement :

\- C'était… à ce point ?

\- Pire que ça, répondit McCoy sans hésitation. Alors soyez gentil ( _Comme si « gentil » faisait partie du vocabulaire spockien,_ ironisa la petite voix au fond de son cerveau), n'ajoutez rien et écoutez-moi. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle vous avez survécu à cette nuit, mais vous êtes loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Je _sais_ que la seule solution est de retrouver les autres, mais il est hors de question que j'y aille seul. Maintenant que la fièvre a baissé, vous allez essayer de dormir un peu. Lorsque vous aurez repris des forces, on verra si vous êtes capable de marcher avec mon aide. Je vous réveille dans deux heures, et on essaye d'y aller. _Ensemble_. Je n'accepterai aucun compromis, et vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état de me contredire.

\- Est-il dans vos habitudes de profiter de la faiblesse de vos patients pour leur imposer votre volonté ?

Bones ricana. _Le retour des sarcasmes, merci, Spock_. Tellement plus facile à gérer que le trop-plein d'émotions qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque seconde depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur cette maudite planète.

\- Presque cinq années avec moi à bord de l'Enterprise, et vous n'avez toujours pas compris ça ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le Franklin

_Je poste vite, parce que je risque d'être absente pendant près d'une semaine par la suite. J'ai donc passé beaucoup moins de temps sur ce chapitre (ce qui doit se sentir), mais en même temps il est moins important à mes yeux que le précédent. Je suis désolée pour celles qui ont trouvé la "résurrection" de Spock peu crédible, je sais, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire autrement... Retour à une tonalité beaucoup plus légère ici. Juste une petite question : j'hésite à poster un chapitre avec le POV de Jim juste après celui-ci, ça vous tente ou pas ? J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je peux laisser tomber aussi et passer directement à l'épilogue. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous préférez si vous voulez. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7 : A bord du Franklin**

 _\- Bien sûr, je tiens à vous, Leonard, murmura le Vulcain. Je croyais pourtant que le respect que je vous porte était clair. Les échanges que nous avons eus au fil des années…_

 _\- C'est bon, Spock. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire._

Ils avait à peine quitté la grotte, cinq minutes auparavant, que Spock avait dû se laisser tomber sur un rocher, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il avait tout de même tenu, quoi ? Trente secondes ? Pour être honnête, McCoy n'aurait pas cru que le Vulcain serait capable de se mettre debout, encore moins de marcher, même après trois heures d'un sommeil agité. Le médecin n'avait pas fermé l'œil, vérifiant le rythme cardiaque du blessé toutes les cinq minutes et osant à peine croire à leur chance (toute relative, mais enfin ils étaient vivants tous les deux, ce qui était plus qu'il n'en aurait espéré une heure auparavant). Cette histoire d'aube miraculeuse à laquelle Spock avait fait allusion lui semblait passablement douteuse, mais lorsque, à son réveil, il avait interrogé le premier officier à ce sujet, ce dernier avait déclaré (plutôt sèchement) qu'il n'avait « aucun commentaire à faire sur le sujet ». Une fin de non-recevoir que le médecin avait acceptée avec joie, car elle indiquait que Spock était de nouveau parfaitement lucide, en possession de ses pleines facultés mentales, et plus _Vulcain_ que jamais.

Physiquement, en revanche…

\- Je ne vais pas dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit », mais… je vous l'avais quand même bien dit, avait soupiré McCoy en aidant Spock à s'asseoir.

Il avait laissé le Vulcain reprendre son souffle et, pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois, avait sorti son émetteur-récepteur de sa poche.

\- McCoy et Spock à l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Enterprise, répondez ! N'importe qui…

Il avait replié l'appareil et avait été tenté, pendant un bref instant, de le balancer contre les rochers, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre un son sortir de ce truc. Spock avait raison, ces maudites montagnes bouchaient l'horizon de tous côtés. Il fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Pour arriver où, il n'en savait rien, mais il fallait pourtant essayer. Sans lui demander son avis, Bones avait passé le bras droit du commandant par-dessus son épaule et ils avaient repris leur marche.

Deux cent mètres plus loin, ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par trois navettes ennemies.

 _Et dire que je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas empirer_ , pensa McCoy.

\- C'est bon, Spock. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire.

A quoi bon mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils savaient parfaitement tous deux – et feignaient tous deux d'ignorer ? Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre, qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, que…

Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir sentimental.

\- Au moins, je ne mourrai pas seul…

Non que ce fût d'un grand réconfort. Il n'avait pas maintenu le Vulcain en vie avec autant de difficultés pour le laisser se faire tirer dessus maintenant.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule…

… et Spock disparut.

Et Bones resta seul.

Face à trois vaisseaux ennemis.

 _Super. Merci, les mecs. Sympa, vraiment. J'apprécie._

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Si Scotty ou n'importe qui d'autre avait réussi à rétablir une plate-forme de téléportation, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rapatrié lui aussi ? N'était-il pas visible sur les scanners ? Y avait-il eu (comme par hasard, avec le bol qu'il avait) un problème juste au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à le faire disparaître ?

Et qui allait opérer Spock s'il n'était pas là pour le faire ?

Il en était à peu près là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit autour de lui avec un soulagement infini les picotements familiers de la téléportation.

\- Ravi de vous revoir en un seul morceau, docteur !

McCoy, passablement nauséeux, tâta son torse et son abdomen pour être certain de la réalité de cette affirmation. Oui, il était en un seul morceau. C'était toujours ça de pris. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, osant à peine croire à ce qu'il voyait : Scotty, tout sourire, qui s'avançait vers lui Jim, à côté de Spock un vaisseau – un vaisseau avec, probablement, une infirmerie et du matériel médical. Bones ne reconnaissait pas les contours familiers et rassurants de l'Enterprise, mais peu importait.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

\- Un seul morceau, vous êtes sûr ? J'ai l'impression que mes tripes ont été passées à la moulinette, protesta Leonard pour la forme.

\- Ah, c'est que ces vieilles plates-formes n'ont jamais été utilisées que pour les marchandises, donc je les ai un peu bidouillées. J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de vous téléporter l'un après l'autre, ajouta Scotty en désignant le Vulcain, pour éviter de vous… mélanger.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à Spock, qui faisait son possible (sans trop y arriver, pour être franc) pour se tenir droit aux côtés du capitaine (qui n'avait même pas remarqué la blessure du Vulcain, parce que Jim était comme ça : tout à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis, il ne voyait rien d'autre).

\- Beurk. Quelle horreur. Je ne peux même pas imaginer, commenta-t-il.

Encore une fois, les railleries étaient tellement, _tellement_ plus faciles à manier… S'il avait laissé parler les sentiments en lui, il aurait étreint son meilleur ami avant de forcer Spock à s'allonger. Mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je suis si content de vous récupérer ! s'exclama Kirk. Ça va ?

 _C'est tout Jim_ , pensa Leonard, partagé entre l'exaspération et une bouffée d'affection pour ce gamin impossible, incapable de voir l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui mette sous le nez. L'uniforme de Spock était couvert de sang (OK, _vert_ , mais cela restait du sang), la pâleur du Vulcain faisait peur à voir, et la façon dont il se tenait penché en avant indiquait qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes dans les deux minutes – mais Jim demandait « Ça va ? » comme s'ils revenaient d'une petite promenade de santé. Quant à Spock, il ne se comportait pas beaucoup plus intelligemment. A qui, au juste, espérait-il faire croire qu'il allait bien ?

McCoy se demanda brièvement, et pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris place à bord de l'Enterprise, si lui et Uhura étaient les deux seuls adultes responsables de ce vaisseau.

Il était _médecin_ , pas baby-sitter.

\- Moi, je vais bien, mais Spock est blessé.

\- Je suis parfaitement opérationnel, capitaine, protesta le premier officier de sa voix sans émotions.

\- Et mon cul, il est opérationnel ? s'exclama Bones, stupéfait de tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Capitaine, reprit Spock sans tenir compte de l'interruption ( _Mais quel ingrat !_ pensa McCoy. _Qu'il se noie dans son sang et qu'il se débrouille tout seul, s'il tient tant que ça à mourir !_ ), nous avons découvert que l'artefact dérobé provient de cette pla…

 _Evidemment_ , les jambes de Spock refusèrent de le porter un instant de plus. Il serait tombé en avant si Jim et Bones ( _sa trop grande bonté le perdrait, vraiment_ ) ne s'étaient pas précipités pour le soutenir.

\- Merde, Spock ! s'écria le médecin, oubliant tous ses griefs envers le Vulcain en constatant avec horreur que du sang coulait de nouveau à travers le tissu de l'uniforme. Il y a du matériel médical sur ce vaisseau ?

Deux minutes plus tard, il farfouillait dans un tas d'outils complètement obsolètes mais miraculeusement en état de marche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Enterprise, il s'autorisa à respirer. Il y avait là de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie, contenir l'infection, faire baisser la fièvre, bref remettre Spock sur pieds pour un jour ou deux. Ça ne tiendrait pas très longtemps et il lui faudrait une _vraie_ opération chirurgicale le plus rapidement possible, dans un environnement _sain_ , avec du matériel _décent_ , mais par rapport à leur situation désespérée, à peine dix minutes auparavant, les circonstances étaient plus que favorables.

Bon, tout cela manquait cruellement d'anesthésiants, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

McCoy, pendant qu'il examinait le matériel, avait laissé le Vulcain aux bons soins de Jim et de Scotty, qui l'avaient soutenu jusqu'à une banquette basse sur laquelle le médecin avait jeté son dévolu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jim. Ce dernier s'efforçait d'installer Spock de la manière la moins inconfortable possible sur la table d'opération improvisée, roulant en boule une veste d'uniforme sous la nuque du premier officier.

\- Comment on va s'en sortir, cette fois, Spock ? On n'a plus de vaisseau, plus d'équipage. Nos chances sont plutôt minces…

Bones fut saisi d'entendre tant de vulnérabilité dans la voix de son ami. S'ils sortaient tous indemnes de cette mission cauchemardesque, comment Jim ferait-il sans Spock ? En fin de compte, c'était toujours sur lui qu'il se reposait – et il fallait admettre que, neuf fois sur dix, le commandant apportait une solution au problème posé.

\- Nous allons faire ce que nous avons toujours fait, répondit le Vulcain avec fermeté. Nous trouverons espoir dans l'impossible.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effet de la douleur et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- On va d'abord s'occuper de vous… murmura Jim.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, nota le médecin. Celle du Vulcain, en revanche, ne marqua aucune hésitation :

\- Capitaine, vous devez concentrer tous vos efforts sur le sauvetage des membres de l'équipage.

\- Je sais, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vous, Spock.

Ces quelques mots laissèrent le premier officier sans voix ( _une première ! à retenir pour la prochaine fois_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser le médecin, même s'il ne s'imaginait pas, en un million de vies, avouer à voix haute qu'il avait _besoin_ de Spock). McCoy retint une grimace lorsqu'il vit que le Vulcain s'était tourné vers lui et cherchait désespérément son regard, comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Quoi ? Il pensait peut-être que c'était le bon moment d'annoncer qu'il quittait Starfleet ? Un truc bien spockien du genre _Capitaine, que vous ayez besoin de moi n'a aucune importance car les besoins du plus grand nombre passent avant ceux des individus_ ?

 _Evidemment que Jim a besoin de vous bien plus que les gobelins de votre espèce_ – voilà ce que Bones avait envie de lui dire, mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta d'esquisser un léger signe de tête négatif, puis, se rendant compte que le capitaine le fixait également avec perplexité, il haussa les épaules avant d'annoncer, comme s'il n'avait été question que de cela :

\- Ces trucs sont antédiluviens.

\- Bones… commença Jim, le visage contracté par l'angoisse.

Ce dont McCoy n'avait absolument _pas_ besoin maintenant, c'était d'avoir à gérer une crise de panique en plus de tout le reste. La respiration de Spock était devenue erratique et il laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement.

\- Ce machin doit être un protoplaseur, expliqua Bones en s'asseyant à côté du Vulcain. Ça devrait arrêter l'hémorragie interne… du moins je l'espère.

Il ne voulait cependant pas se réjouir trop vite. La blessure était trop sérieuse pour être prise à la légère.

\- Les malheureux… n'ont d'autre remède que l'espérance.

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait joué cette pièce – _Mesure pour mesure_ – au collège (une éternité auparavant) et se souvenait de cette réplique, mais comment Spock s'y prenait-il pour connaître la littérature anglaise comme s'il était né à Londres ?

Avoir une mémoire eidétique devait aider, probablement.

\- Aux portes de la mort, et il nous cite Shakespeare… ironisa McCoy.

Puis il découvrit la blessure, et sentit très nettement Jim se tendre à côté de lui dans une inspiration douloureuse.

 _C'est sûr_ , pensa Bones, _ce n'est pas beau à voir_.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'apporter de l'eau chaude et n'importe quoi pour me laver les mains ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade, tentant de maîtriser tant bien que mal les battements de son cœur. Je vais arrêter l'hémorragie, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Spock, et après je vais nettoyer la plaie, _correctement_ cette fois. Mais je n'ai rien pour vous anesthésier. Je vous préviens tout de suite : ça va faire mal. Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement.

Le Vulcain risqua un léger sourire.

\- Il me semble vous avoir déjà entendu dire ça, docteur. Et ce qui s'est ensuivi n'avait rien de précisément « doux ».

\- Oh, ne soyez pas mélodramatique.

Bones fit un clin d'œil à Spock, sous le regard incrédule de leur capitaine, qui semblait signifier _Comment pouvez-vous_ _plaisanter_ _dans un moment pareil ?_ , et appliqua l'appareil sur la plaie.

Ensuite, il perdit la notion du temps.

Leonard s'essuya le front, surpris de se trouver en nage, avant de réaliser qu'il avait passé près de deux heures à s'occuper du premier officier. Après cinq minutes, il avait viré Jim, qui, incapable de se tenir tranquille, l'empêchait de se concentrer. Scotty, en revanche, s'était montré étonnamment calme et révélé d'une grande aide durant l'opération.

\- Merci, Scotty, vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail. Vous n'envisagiez pas une reconversion, non ? Parce que je pourrais sans problème vous trouver une place à l'infirmerie.

\- Non merci, docteur, répondit l'Ecossais avec une grimace. Je préfère réparer des vaisseaux que des êtres humains. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas en désignant le Vulcain, toujours inconscient (il s'était évanoui très rapidement, heureusement, et c'est ce qui avait valu à Kirk d'être jeté hors de la salle d'opération, car le mouvement paniqué qu'il avait alors fait en direction de Spock avait bien failli lui coûter la vie).

\- Il va s'en sortir, déclara McCoy. Vous pourriez aller en informer Jim ?

L'ingénieur spatial lui frappa sur l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur. Je vais chercher le capitaine, et vous allez vous reposer.

Bones s'assit sur la banquette à côté de Spock et acquiesça mécaniquement. Se reposer… Oui, il en rêvait, mais…

Il s'empara d'un vieux tricordeur. Les constantes du commandant n'étaient plus alarmantes. Respiration normale, rythme cardiaque 260 (mais comment faisaient les Vulcains pour supporter ça ?), température 36°C. Rien de génial, bien sûr, cela pourrait être mieux, mais cela aurait aussi pu être tellement pire… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute sa vie.

\- Bones ! Comment est-ce que…

La voix de Jim était tellement paniquée que Leonard lui répondit sans lui hurler dessus.

\- Ca va aller. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, la prochaine fois que je suis en train d'utiliser un autosutureur, évite de te jeter sur mon patient. Ça t'évitera un œil au beurre noir, d'abord, et puis ces trucs sont très dangereux. Un faux mouvement peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu un peu peur.

Le médecin ricana. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir « un talent certain pour les euphémismes ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le capitaine en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé là- bas ?

McCoy soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, mais Jim devait être mis au courant de l'essentiel.

\- On s'est écrasés à bord d'un appareil ennemi et Spock a reçu un morceau de métal dans le ventre. J'ai fait une réparation de fortune avec les moyens du bord.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire davantage, pas envie de revivre cette nuit d'angoisse. Il espérait que Jim comprendrait.

\- Mais… Comment…

 _Visiblement, non._

\- Ecoute, je suis fatigué, le coupa Bones en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop sec. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai été sous tension continue depuis le moment où on a quitté l'Enterprise et je ne meurs pas d'envie de te raconter par le menu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas très envie de savoir.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? demanda Jim, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule information importante.

\- Non, j'étais plutôt occupé à empêcher Spock de me claquer entre les doigts, si tu veux tout savoir.

Pendant un instant, McCoy crut que son ami allait lui poser une nouvelle question, mais il referma la bouche, regarda le Vulcain avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin.

\- Merci, Bones, chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir maintenant.

Leonard secoua la tête.

\- Non, je reste avec lui.

Il n'en démordrait pas, malgré son besoin de sommeil. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le laisser, pas encore, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé.

\- Mais…

\- Jim, s'énerva McCoy, qui est médecin ? Toi ou moi ?

\- Ça ne me semble pas judicieux de continuer à t'épuiser au cas où Spock ait besoin d'une autre intervention. Tu trembles déjà pas mal.

Bones regarda distraitement ses mains, qui bougeaient toutes seules, et ses cuisses, qui ne semblaient pas capable de rester immobiles. Oui, il tremblait pas mal.

\- Je vais m'étendre un moment ici, finit-il par dire en désignant une banquette non loin de celle où était allongé le Vulcain. S'il se réveille, je serai là.

\- Je vais rester aussi.

McCoy n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de protester. Tout son corps réclamait le repos. Il s'allongea en murmurant :

\- S'il se réveille, tu me réveilles, d'accord ?

Et il sombra dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Capitaine abandonné

_Aloooors... D'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite. Ma seule excuse réside dans le fait que j'ai eu à prendre en considération ma vie réelle un peu plus que d'habitude durant ces deux dernières semaines. Et puis ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres, si ça peut aider à me faire pardonner. Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai écrit : Jim a totalement pris le relais, incontrôlable comme à son habitude, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire. Je ne sais pas s'il vous arrive, parfois, de vous laisser totalement dépasser par certains personnages, mais c'est ce qui s'est produit ici. J'ai fait je ne sais pas combien de versions de ce chapitre, pour finir par l'écrire d'une traite en me relevant cette nuit à 3h du mat (ouais, ça fait... euh... presque treize heures que je suis dessus non-stop, je commence à me désintégrer devant mon ordi), mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'y mettre la moitié des choses que vous y trouverez (notamment la fin). Je me suis totalement fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Cela dit, ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir sur le personnage de Jim Kirk et j'en arrive à la conclusion qu'en fait, je l'aime bien (ce qui est un immense progrès, parce qu'avant, je ne l'aimais pas du tout). Beaucoup de considérations psychologiques là-dedans, notamment sur la culpabilité (une notion que je passe ma vie à décortiquer), toujours peu d'action, désolée... Je suis également désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri du titre mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre. Sur ce je vais essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre et à commenter, je vous adore !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Capitaine abandonné**

James Tiberius Kirk, contrairement à ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire à première vue, n'était pas _totalement_ stupide, inconscient et puéril.

Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de repenser au jeune homme qu'il avait été autrefois, avant d'être propulsé capitaine de l'Enterprise, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter lui-même le monstre d'arrogance adolescente qu'il avait été, ce bloc de certitudes toutes plus crétines les unes que les autres, dont il avait pourtant fermement été persuadé pendant une bonne partie de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de repenser à ses premiers mois de commandement, il se demandait, avec pas mal d'étonnement et au moins autant d'embarras, comment la moitié de l'équipage (à commencer par son premier officier, qui avait dû trouver à peu près toutes ses actions _hautement illogiques_ durant cette période) avait tenu bon face à tant d'enfantillages et de négligence.

 _On est con quand on est jeune._

Peut-être Spock n'était-il resté, après tout, que pour l'empêcher de faire complètement n'importe quoi…

Il était cependant sûr d'une chose : mourir, pour désagréable qu'eût été l'expérience, l'avait fait grandir, mûrir, et accepter ses responsabilités.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours tendance à ignorer purement et simplement les ordres qui lui déplaisaient, et ce malgré les avertissements répétés et conjugués de membres divers et variés de son équipage (à commencer par son premier officier, qui, dans ces moments-là, le soûlait au-delà des mots, même – surtout ? – quand il avait raison). Bien sûr, l'anticipation n'était toujours pas son fort, il agissait le plus souvent sur une impulsion, un coup de tête, un sentiment instinctif. Cependant, neuf fois sur dix, sa manière bien particulière de régler les problèmes fonctionnait là où l'obéissance pure et simple à la réglementation de Starfleet aurait échoué. La dixième fois, il devait admettre qu'il se retrouvait dans la merde par sa propre faute et qu'il faisait tout foirer lamentablement. C'était alors son extraordinaire équipage (à commencer par son premier officier, qui, une fois passé le temps de la réprobation, le soutenait envers et contre tout, même lorsqu'il était évident qu'il avait tort) qui prenait le relais, sauvait la face et, accessoirement, sa vie.

Mais, l'un dans l'autre, cette étrange relation faite de confiance et d'exaspération mêlées avait permis à l'Enterprise de s'en sortir dans des cas jugés désespérés par tout le monde, sauf par lui-même. C'était relativement simple : soit sa décision s'avérait la bonne, soit son équipage se mettait en quatre pour réparer ses bêtises.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il _méritait_ vraiment d'avoir sous ses ordres tous ces hommes et femmes (et non-humains, ou demi-humains) qui avaient décidé de le suivre jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Aujourd'hui, il en doutait plus que sérieusement, précisément parce que le prix à payer s'avérait très élevé. C'était inconcevable, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à le réaliser pleinement, mais l'Enterprise avait fini par tomber (rien qu'à cette pensée, Kirk se sentait des envies irrépressibles de meurtre). Certes, le piège tendu par Krall ne permettait pas la moindre échappatoire, mais cela n'excusait pas pour autant le capitaine, qui était responsable à la fois du vaisseau et de son équipage.

Il avait beau répéter qu'il ne croyait pas aux scénarios voués à l'échec, il avait du mal à combattre la panique qui montait, lentement mais sûrement, depuis qu'il avait atterri sur cette planète pourrie. Il avait lutté contre l'angoisse en agissant – piéger Kalara, essayer de localiser les autres, se concentrer sur l'équipage – mais à présent qu'il avait retrouvé leur trace, comment les récupérer ? Scotty n'avait rien d'un combattant, et l'idée de risquer encore une fois la vie de Chekov, le plus jeune de tous les passagers de l'Enterprise, lui donnait la nausée.

Tout capitaine adulte et mûr qu'il fût devenu, il aurait donc apprécié un peu d'aide, car, pour l'instant, il ne voyait absolument pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir. L'Enterprise était clouée à terre. Il n'avait pas l'ombre du quart de la moitié du commencement d'un plan pour secourir les autres. Il était perdu avec Chekov et Scotty sur une planète inconnue, au cœur d'une nébuleuse jamais explorée, sur un vieux vaisseau abandonné des dizaines d'années auparavant, avec pour seule alliée une jeune alien, tout autant qu'eux prisonnière d'Altamid. Qu'allaient-ils faire, à quatre, contre la formidable armée d'abeilles de Krall, qui avait réduit à néant le plus extraordinaire vaisseau de Starfleet en une demi-heure ?

Passer de quatre à six pouvait sembler dérisoire, mais le capitaine ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

 _Si seulement Bones et Spock étaient là…_

Jim se rendit soudain compte que dans chacune des situations critiques dans lesquelles il s'était embarqué, plus ou moins volontairement, ces deux-là avaient toujours été auprès de lui (bizarrement, presque toujours McCoy à sa gauche et Spock à sa droite, comme dans un ballet bien réglé), malgré la désapprobation qu'ils avaient pu, l'un et l'autre, exprimer (le premier en hurlant, le second en argumentant _logiquement_ sans que sa voix ne s'élève d'un décibel) sur la ligne de conduire à adopter, malgré leurs désaccords parfois violents, malgré le danger évident dans lequel il les entraînait.

Une telle loyauté lui semblait parfois presque étrange – surtout de la part du Vulcain.

Leonard était un de ces amis inconditionnels que le hasard (béni soit-il !) avait placés sur son chemin, le jour de leur entrée à Starfleet, où ils étaient tous deux des outsiders. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils avaient étudié ensemble (et s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis), dragué ensemble (sans trop de succès), déconné ensemble, volé ensemble, travaillé ensemble... Aujourd'hui, Bones manquait au capitaine à la fois en tant qu'ami proche et en tant que médecin – et, à son avis pas très objectif mais pas si partial que cela, un des meilleurs médecins de la flotte, si ce n'est LE meilleur. Il aurait beaucoup moins hésité à tenter quelque chose d'un peu insensé s'il l'avait eu à ses côtés, prêt à réparer les dégâts en cas de problème.

Quant à Spock…

Jim ressentait presque _physiquement_ son absence, comme si une partie de lui-même avait disparu.

C'était une sensation très déconcertante.

Si le Vulcain avait été là, Kirk n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde : il l'aurait embarqué de force dans un de ses plans tordus, sans se poser davantage de questions. A eux deux, ils étaient… invulnérables. Bien sûr, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, que cette croyance un peu puérile n'était qu'un reliquat de ses certitudes adolescentes et qu'il s'illusionnait à ce sujet, mais ce sentiment – tellement réconfortant – avait frappé le jeune homme dès le début de leur collaboration forcée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le Narada, presque cinq ans auparavant. Ils se connaissaient à peine, se détestaient cordialement (si tant est qu'un Vulcain fût capable, à la fois, de haine et de cordialité), et leurs seules interactions avaient eu pour but de nuire à l'autre – et pourtant…

Pourtant, ces quelques minutes passées à bord du vaisseau romulien avaient laissé entrevoir à Jim la possibilité d'une collaboration fabuleuse, d'une entente tacite et parfaite, d'une union rarement égalée. Tant qu'ils avaient été ensemble, personne n'avait réussi à les arrêter. Tout allait de soi, comme si…

 _Comme si tout cela avait déjà eu lieu, dans une autre vie._

Et savoir que c'était le cas renforçait sa certitude.

Bien sûr, il leur avait fallu du temps, beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps, pour devenir amis (et même à ce jour, le jeune capitaine n'était pas certain que Spock eût compris tous les aspects de ce concept si typiquement humain), mais leur association avait fonctionné à la perfection chaque jour, depuis le premier jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Spock n'était pas là. Pas plus que McCoy, d'ailleurs. Et de façon un peu superstitieuse, Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la veille, au moment où le vaisseau avait sombré, ils n'étaient pas avec lui non plus – comme si l'Enterprise avait besoin d'eux trois pour tenir le coup (ce qui était une pensée ridicule et « hautement illogique », mais il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête).

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission de cinq ans, il se sentait très seul, et trop jeune pour endosser les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes.

\- Capitaine !

La voix de Chekov, pleine d'espoir et d'enthousiasme, le tira de ses pensées.

\- Capitaine, j'ai intercepté un signal ! C'est une fréquence de Starfleet !

Jim sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Béni soit ce gamin génial qui avait réussi à remettre en marche les systèmes de communication du Franklin.

Ledit signal s'avéra très faible, probablement lointain, mais bien réel.

Tout l'espoir de Kirk retomba d'un seul coup. L'idée que des membres de son équipage se trouvaient quelque part sur cette maudite planète – et, peut-être, demandaient de l'aide, avaient désespérément _besoin_ de cette aide qu'il ne pouvait pas leur apporter – lui tordait les entrailles. Comment faire pour les rejoindre, s'ils étaient à des kilomètres ?

La voix de Scotty lui sembla mélodieuse comme celle de l'ange Gabriel avait dû paraître à la Vierge le jour de l'Annonciation.

\- J'ai une idée. Mais il me faut votre approbation.

Le capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Généralement, l'ingénieur spatial n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aval pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête – témoins, entre autres, les soixante-douze torpilles qui, catégoriquement refusées à bord de l'Enterprise, avaient entraîné sa démission.

Démission provisoire, heureusement.

\- Depuis quand il vous faut mon approbation ? demanda Jim, étonné.

\- Ben… répondit l'Ecossais, inhabituellement timide (normalement, l'idée de « bidouiller » une plate-forme uniquement destinée au fret aurait dû le plonger dans un océan de satisfaction anticipée). Si jamais ça devait foirer, je voudrais pas que ça soit que de ma faute.

Kirk soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement l'idée générale – lui-même, depuis la veille, essayait de se convaincre que tout ce qui avait _foiré_ n'était pas uniquement de son fait, mais sa pugnacité et son optimisme naturels étaient en train de perdre la bataille… L'idée d'être responsable de tout ce gâchis le terrifiait.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que son interlocuteur avait besoin d'entendre. Il était le capitaine, il se devait d'être fort pour les autres – même lorsqu'il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais.

\- Franchement, Scotty, au point où on en est, comment la situation pourrait-elle devenir encore plus _foireuse_ qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?

Dans son esprit, il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique à laquelle, au moment où il l'avait posée, il ne pouvait envisager d'autre réponse que la suivante : _C'est impossible._

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'objectivement il était forcé de reconnaître que leur situation s'était, de fait, améliorée – après tout, il avait récupéré les deux personnes qu'il souhaitait avoir près de lui plus que n'importe qui au monde – il avait cependant l'impression que tout était devenu encore plus _foireux_ qu'auparavant.

Certes, il avait récupéré son médecin en chef et son premier officier. Mais tout s'était passé tellement différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu…

Une des leçons de la vie qu'il avait le plus de mal à digérer était justement d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles venaient. Il avait tendance à vouloir fléchir la réalité pour qu'elle se plie à ses envies et à sa volonté. Lorsqu'une telle chose était impossible, il éprouvait une sensation de malaise dont il avait honte – parce qu'il _savait_ qu'il ne pouvait pas tordre le cours des événements à sa convenance et qu'il fallait parfois _accepter_ les choses, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Manque de maturité, probablement.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il ne réclamait rien d'impossible – l'aide et le soutien inconditionnels de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas une seconde imaginé que Spock et Leonard ne seraient pas capables de lui donner, dans ces circonstances anormales, ce dont il avait le plus désespérément besoin : de la part de Bones, un peu d'humour et beaucoup de réconfort de la part de son premier officier, sa froide logique et ses conseils avisés. Bref, de quoi se sentir appuyé, épaulé, _aimé_ (un mot certainement inapproprié dans l'esprit du Vulcain, mais au fil des années, Jim avait appris à lire entre les lignes et ne doutait pas un seul instant des liens qui les unissaient).

Mais, cette fois, la vie n'avait pas été très généreuse avec lui. De Bones, il n'avait jusqu'ici reçu que des insultes et même des coups. Quant à Spock, il était évanoui pour un temps indéterminé, et certainement _non fonctionnel_ pour bien plus longtemps.

 _Si ce n'est pire_ , répétait en boucle la petite voix insidieuse de la panique, que Jim essayait de faire taire sans totalement y parvenir. Si Spock ne survivait pas, il ne voyait pas bien comment lui-même allait faire pour demeurer _fonctionnel_ , du moins mentalement.

Lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître le Vulcain sur la plate-forme, il s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa blessure : il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui en lui demandant qui l'accompagnait. En apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Leonard, il avait senti un grand poids quitter ses épaules. Avec ces deux-là à ses côtés, tout allait s'arranger.

 _Ou pas._

Spock s'était effondré devant lui, comme ça, d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Littéralement _effondré_. Et le pire, c'était que ça ne l'avait même pas inquiété plus que ça – ou plutôt, si, ça l'avait inquiété, bien sûr, mais il faisait confiance à Bones pour remettre le Vulcain sur pieds, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché non plus à demander au médecin ni ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qui allait se passer. Trop soulagé de pouvoir enfin se confier à ses plus proches amis, il avait continué à exprimer ses propres angoisses devant eux, sans prendre en considération les leurs ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

 _Brillant, Jim, vraiment. Plein d'empathie. Très mature. Très humain._

Puis McCoy avait mis à nu la blessure et Kirk avait eu envie de vomir. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas imaginé l'ampleur des dégâts. C'était juste… immonde, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce trou béant mal cautérisé d'où suintait du sang d'un vert douteux, qui se mêlait à… à… il ne savait pas quoi au juste. Du pus ? Quelque autre liquide visqueux strictement réservé à la physiologie vulcaine ? De plus, l'odeur presque insupportable qui s'en dégageait n'annonçait rien de bon non plus.

Bref, le tout était à la fois répugnant et impressionnant.

Franchement, quel genre de capitaine faisait-il s'il était incapable de voir qu'un de ses hommes était gravement blessé ? Quel genre d' _ami_ faisait-il, merde ?

La question suivante, pas beaucoup plus encourageante, était : _comment Spock avait-il survécu à ça ?_

Et comment pouvait-il continuer à réconforter Jim, en lui affirmant qu'ils allaient sauver l'équipage, que tout se passerait bien, alors même que le médecin, l'air sombre, était en train – pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger – de… de lui rouvrir le ventre à peine plus proprement qu'il ne l'avait déjà été ? N'importe quel humain normalement constitué aurait paniqué et / ou hurlé de douleur.

Plus probablement, n'importe quel humain normalement constitué serait déjà mort dix fois.

Ensuite, Bones avait fait venir et aller dans la plaie un appareil menaçant – et le Vulcain avait finalement cessé de parler, les mâchoires contractées, le front couvert de sueur, les poings crispés sur la banquette qui lui servait de table d'opération.

 _Comment la situation pouvait-elle devenir encore plus foireuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?_ Jim avait la réponse devant lui, en la personne de Spock, dont les yeux n'auraient pas dû refléter tant de souffrance et d'angoisse – parce que, en Vulcain qui se respecte, Spock maîtrisait parfaitement la douleur, et n'aurait certainement pas dû avoir _peur_ de quoi que ce soit…

 _Là_ , seulement, Jim avait commencé à paniquer. Très nettement.

Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise avec la médecine en général et les malades en particulier. Il avait tendance à fuir au moindre signe de douleur d'un de ses proches, et à ne revenir que lorsque le problème était réglé – sur l'Enterprise, il prenait sur lui mais essayait de ne pas trop traîner à l'infirmerie (du moins, lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même coincé dans un lit de ladite infirmerie, sous la haute surveillance de son médecin en chef). Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, quitter cette pièce et partir très loin – mais, cloué au sol, incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait pas. Cette situation était, de loin, une des pires qu'il eût pu imaginer, mais abandonner son ami à ce moment lui semblait la pire des trahisons. Lui s'était toujours tenu à ses côtés, en toutes circonstances. Il n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait bien supporter un peu de sang, non ?

Puis, sans crier gare, les yeux de Spock s'étaient révulsés et sa tête avait roulé en arrière comme celle d'une poupée désarticulée.

C'était là que le capitaine avait agi inconsidérément. Comme un gamin sans cervelle, aurait probablement dit McCoy s'il n'avait pas, à ce moment-là, été très occupé à jurer tant qu'il le pouvait – il possédait une collection impressionnante de gros mots, dans une demi-douzaine de langues différentes (mais pas en vulcain, peut-être parce que les jurons n'étaient faits que pour des êtres illogiques et émotionnels ?).

Bref. Jim s'était précipité pour… pour quoi au juste ? Aider Spock ? Le forcer à reprendre connaissance ? Ou bien juste agir, faire quelque chose à un moment où il avait juste envie de se mettre à hurler à la place de son ami ?

Dans le mouvement désordonné qui s'était ensuivi, son coude droit avait légèrement heurté la main du médecin. Ce dernier s'était arrêté de jurer, avait reculé précipitamment, puis s'était tourné vers le jeune homme, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Une seconde plus tard, il l'avait attrapé par le col.

\- Espèce de crétin !

Il ne l'avait pas volée, celle-là. Franchement, à quoi pensait-il ? N'était-il pas capable de faire les choses convenablement, juste une fois dans la journée ? Il s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuses lorsque McCoy avait levé la main.

Son poing était entré assez durement en contact avec le visage de son capitaine stupéfait (au temps pour le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin) et il l'avait ensuite repoussé dans les bras de Chekov et Jaylah, restés en retrait.

\- Virez-moi ce petit con d'ici ! hurla le médecin, hors de lui. Tout de suite !

L'insulte le blessa presque autant que le coup de poing, mais Kirk n'avait pas protesté (le fait d'avoir le nez en sang n'aidait pas). La voix de Bones pouvait, parfois, prendre un ton de commandement tel que personne, pas même Chekov, n'aurait osé lui désobéir, même pour venir en aide au capitaine. Jim, que le coup avait déséquilibré, se sentit remettre sur pieds par le jeune homme et légèrement tiré en arrière.

\- Et qu'il ne revienne pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé, ajouta Bones en reprenant ses appareils de torture, sinon je vous jure que, capitaine ou pas, il en prendra plein la gueule !

 _Compris. Pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Jim avait fait signe au Russe qu'il allait sortir seul (le comble de l'humiliation eût été de se faire traîner hors de la pièce par le plus jeune de ses hommes) et il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière eux, lorsque Bones avait lancé le coup de grâce :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que Spock veuille quitter Starfleet, avait-il sifflé entre ses dents serrées. Moi aussi j'aurais envie de partir si je devais supporter toute la journée les ordres de quelqu'un d'aussi _stupide_.

Jim était resté bouche bée et n'avait pas trouvé en lui la force de demander des explications.

Explications dont il n'avait, du reste, pas réellement besoin, car, contrairement aux apparences, James Tiberius Kirk n'était pas _stupide_.

Du moins, pas suffisamment pour ignorer que Spock hésitait à quitter l'Enterprise. Il le savait depuis près de trois semaines, depuis qu'un message privé, uniquement destiné au premier officier, était arrivé de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Lorsque Spock l'avait reçu, son visage n'exprimait rien, comme d'habitude. Il s'était excusé et retiré dans ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il en était ressorti, non seulement son visage n'exprimait toujours rien, mais il était _vide_. Jim n'avait jamais trouvé de meilleur qualificatif pour définir l'expression particulière de son commandant lorsqu'il était particulièrement affecté par quelque chose mais se refusait à le montrer. Plus ses émotions étaient fortes, plus Spock paraissait distant, détaché, absent. Ce jour-là, il était plus _vide_ que jamais, ce qui avait inquiété le capitaine. Comme le Vulcain ne lui avait absolument rien dit de la teneur de ce message, Jim en avait logiquement conclu que ledit message le concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre – et il n'avait pas été très difficile de déduire le reste, surtout lorsqu'Uhura était arrivée en larmes dans sa cabine, quelques jours après, et lui avait demandé la permission de boire quelques verres avec lui, sans donner d'explications sur les raisons de leur rupture.

Spock voulait quitter Starfleet parce que son peuple avait besoin de lui et le lui avait signifié clairement, et parce que le Vulcain ferait passer le devoir avant ses propres désirs. S'il y avait une chose dont Jim ne doutait pas, c'était de l'appartenance pleine et entière de son premier officier à Starfleet en général et de l'Enterprise en particulier. Spock, tout comme lui-même et probablement la grande majorité des membres de l'équipage, n'était chez lui qu'à bord du vaisseau. Mais à la fin, il le savait bien, le Vulcain adopterait le choix le plus _logique_ – et la logique le poussait vers son espèce en voie de disparition, loin de Starfleet qui l'avait depuis si longtemps écarté du chemin rationnel tracé pour lui depuis sa naissance.

Et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux – Uhura, Jim, Bones, l'Enterprise, et Spock lui-même.

Si McCoy avait pensé le blesser en lui apprenant le départ probable de son premier officier, il se trompait. Cela faisait trois semaines que Jim reculait le moment de lui en parler, le moment où il lui faudrait dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à exprimer jusqu'ici, parce qu'il est toujours très difficile de parler de _sentiments_ avec quelqu'un qui s'obstine à refuser toute forme d'émotions. Comment le médecin, de son côté, était-il au courant, Kirk l'ignorait – mais après tout, il ignorait tout des quelques vingt heures qu'avaient passées ses deux amis sur Altamid.

Ce qui avait bien fonctionné en revanche, c'était le sous-entendu selon lequel Jim avait sa responsabilité dans le départ du Vulcain. Peut-être Bones avait-il raison : Spock en avait marre de lui parce qu'il était vraiment stupide.

Le seul fait que Leonard pût vouloir le blesser de cette façon donnait au jeune homme une irrépressible envie de pleurer.

Depuis quand le monde s'était-il mis à tourner à l'envers ?

Il revint à la situation présente en constatant que Jaylah et Chekov le regardaient, la première avec surprise, le second avec inquiétude.

\- Capitaine, vous… vous devriez peut-être vous laver la figure, commença Chekov.

Kirk acquiesça mécaniquement en s'essuyant le nez et en regardant distraitement sa main tachée de rouge. Bones n'y était pas allé de main morte sur ce coup-là, sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots.

 _Capitaine, tu es capitaine. Reprends-toi et fais ce qu'il faut._

\- Et vous, vous devriez aller dormir, répondit-il au jeune Russe avec un sourire (douloureux, mais un sourire tout de même). Vous êtes épuisé et nous aurons besoin de toutes vos capacités très bientôt. Jaylah, pouvez-vous indiquer à Chekov un endroit où il pourra se reposer ?

\- Et vous ? demanda la jeune femme, méfiante.

\- Moi, je… vais attendre ici, répondit-il en désignant un siège voisin. Je préférerais rester seul un moment, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Malgré sa requête poliment formulée, Chekov semblait hésiter. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir l'air absolument misérable si même le plus jeune des membres de son équipage s'inquiétait à l'idée de le laisser seul – mais peut-être avait-il juste peur que le capitaine n'en profite pour forcer la porte de la « salle d'opérations » ?

Jaylah le regarda pendant quelques secondes, hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait parfaitement et entraîna Chekov vers les entrailles du vaisseau.

Jim attendit un peu – après tout, leur nouvelle alliée pouvait décider de revenir – avait de s'autoriser à s'asseoir. Le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine depuis quelques minutes sembla peser un peu plus lourd. Il ravala péniblement une vague de nausée et tenta, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, de se détendre dans une profonde inspiration, mais seul un sanglot franchit ses lèvres.

 _Ce n'était pas possible_. Il faisait un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller.

Mais les minutes s'écoulaient, et il ne se réveillait pas. Son cerveau était en roue libre, branché sur la prise « culpabilité maximale », et il était impossible de se défaire de cette sensation gluante, poisseuse, étouffante, impossible de penser convenablement, impossible de respirer normalement, impossible de se calmer…

Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle et à cesser de pleurer comme un gosse, il avait l'impression que son corps entier avait été drainé de toutes ses forces, mais ses neurones recommençaient à lui obéir.

Qu'aurait dit Spock ? Il faut toujours agir de façon logique. _OK_. Donc, d'abord – Chekov avait raison – se laver la figure pour effacer toute trace de sang et de larmes. Ensuite, dormir un peu, parce que le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas. Jusque-là, c'était facile, il y avait des toilettes juste en face et le siège qu'il avait choisi était plutôt confortable.

Donc, il s'assoupit après avoir réussi à mettre son cerveau en pause.

Du moins, il croyait avoir réussi, mais son inconscient n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Dans un demi-sommeil, il rêva que Spock n'avait pas survécu et que Bones ne prenait pas la peine de le lui annoncer – non pas pour le préserver, mais parce qu'il n'était qu'un « petit con » qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Le capitaine se réveilla en sursaut. Le rêve avait été très réaliste et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il se remettre à pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il inspira profondément et calcula les risques qu'il avait de se faire tuer par son ami s'il passait la tête par la porte pour vérifier que son cauchemar ne s'était pas réalisé.

Cela dit, le jeune homme était d'accord avec le verdict du médecin. Depuis la veille les catastrophes s'enchaînaient autour de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris les bonnes décisions, effectué les bons gestes, décidé assez rapidement, prêté assez attention. Peut-être, après tout, qu'il était bel et bien un petit con, imbu de sa personne, qui avait pensé pouvoir affronter n'importe quel situation et se retrouvait puni de son orgueil.

Au lieu d'en rajouter dans la connerie, il décida donc d'attendre, en adulte responsable, que Leonard achevât sa tâche et daignât se souvenir de sa présence. Après tout, il avait bien mérité de se faire virer.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Deux heures interminables, durant lesquelles Jim tint une petite conversation fort déprimante avec une partie de lui dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience jusqu'ici, nommée _auto-apitoiement_. Il avait presque touché le fond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Scotty, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui fit signe d'entrer.

Donc, _première bonne nouvelle de la journée_ , Spock était toujours vivant, et allait selon toute probabilité le rester.

 _Deuxième bonne nouvelle de la journée_ , Bones était redevenu à peu près lui-même. Un peu plus cassant et nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il semblait ne plus avoir l'intention de l'insulter ni de le frapper, ce qui, en soi, était une nette amélioration. Kirk s'appliqua à ne pas dire de bêtises, à poser des questions les plus neutres possibles, à ne rien laisser paraître de ses propres angoisses, à écouter ce que McCoy pouvait avoir envie de lui dire.

Mais il s'avéra que le médecin avait surtout envie de se taire. Jim aurait voulu parler, s'expliquer, s'excuser, demander ce qui s'était passé depuis que leur vaisseau avait été arraisonné, mais il comprenait que son interlocuteur ne soit pas très bavard. Il avait dû passer par de sales moments et son niveau de fatigue devait largement dépasser celui du capitaine.

\- Merci, Bones, chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Et lorsque le médecin céda enfin à son raisonnement et s'allongea, Jim se permit un soupir de soulagement. La journée commençait à être _légèrement_ moins pourrie.

Après avoir ordonné à Scotty de prendre du repos à son tour, il était revenu s'asseoir entre ses deux amis et avait veillé sur Spock, comme le lui avait (plus ou moins explicitement) demandé le médecin. Parfaitement immobile au chevet du Vulcain, Kirk n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser au nombre de fois où il s'était lui-même réveillé à l'infirmerie, McCoy d'un côté de son lit, l'accablant de sarcasmes, et le premier officier de l'autre, droit et raide comme la justice, les mains derrière le dos, avec juste une légère, très légère, presque imperceptible pointe de soulagement au fond des yeux.

Il commençait à comprendre ce que ces deux-là ressentaient dans ce genre de moments, et retrouvait dans cette situation une certaine _normalité_ qui calmait progressivement ses angoisses.

Et dire qu'il s'était plaint de la _routine_ de leur voyage ! Comme il l'embrasserait, maintenant, la routine, s'il la croisait dans les couloirs ! Il la supplierait de revenir prendre place à leurs côtés et plus jamais il ne souhaiterait, comme il l'avait fait trop souvent ces derniers temps, « un événement inattendu, exceptionnel, qui bouleverse tout le vaisseau ». Oui, il avait souhaité cela. A plusieurs reprises, juste parce qu'il _s'ennuyait_.

Ça lui apprendrait à faire des vœux débiles.

Bones avait raison, il n'était qu'un crétin.

Après une heure et demie d'un agréable silence, à peine troublé par le léger ronflement du médecin, ce dernier avait commencé à s'agiter dans son sommeil et s'était soudainement redressé sur la banquette, pendant que, de son côté, Spock ouvrait grand les yeux et prenait une brusque inspiration. Jim, dont le sixième sens décelait toujours les événements étranges, fut un peu surpris par ce réveil simultané, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant à ce sujet, car Spock essayait visiblement de se lever.

\- Leonard ? murmura le Vulcain d'une voix incertaine, le regard lointain.

\- Non, Spock, commença Jim, je ne…

\- Je suis là, le coupa Bones en poussant presque le capitaine pour s'asseoir auprès du blessé, tricordeur en main. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, docteur, grâce à vous, répondit le Vulcain en se rallongeant.

Le capitaine se sentit puérilement vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, mais il s'effaça. L'heure n'était pas aux enfantillages.

\- Mouais… murmura McCoy en regardant le tricordeur d'un air dubitatif. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi votre cœur est presque à 300 battements par minute ?

\- Juste… un cauchemar, répondit Spock en détournant la tête.

\- Un cauchemar ? répété Bones sur un ton alarmé qui inquiéta Jim. Spock, comme vous me l'avez assez répété cette nuit, « les Vulcains ne rêvent pas ». Alors ?

Le premier officier ferma les yeux, comme si ce geste pouvait le protéger contre les questions intrusives que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à lui asséner (lorsque McCoy s'apprêtait à questionner ses patients, son regard se durcissait et un léger tic nerveux crispait sa lèvre inférieure il était facile de savoir que l'on n'allait pas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle).

\- Spock… commença Leonard sur son ton le plus menaçant, derrière lequel Jim, de plus en plus inquiet lui-même, perçut une certaine panique.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir réveillé.

Jim se demanda brièvement comment Spock avait bien pu réveiller Bones sans rien dire ni faire – mais comme aucun des deux intéressés ne semblait s'apercevoir de l'illogisme profond de ces paroles, et comme personne ne lui demandait son avis, il ne releva pas.

De toute façon, il était certain qu'il aurait pu danser tout nu autour de la pièce en poussant des cris inarticulés, aucun de ses deux amis ne s'en serait aperçu. Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, dont il était totalement exclu. Cela l'angoissait et l'agaçait en même temps.

\- Pourquoi le bleu ? demanda McCoy d'un ton suspicieux, presque agressif.

L'espace d'un instant, Kirk se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans une réalité parallèle. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus fous, tous les deux ?

\- A cause de l'océan, répondit immédiatement le Vulcain avec cette crispation des lèvres qui lui servait de rare sourire. Docteur, je vous assure que je suis en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales.

Il était étrange que Spock le précise justement au moment où Jim commençait sérieusement à en douter.

\- Euh… De quoi parlez-vous ? hasarda-t-il, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

Les deux autres ne tournèrent pas la tête vers lui, ne lui répondirent pas, ne l'entendirent probablement même pas. Tout se passait comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Merde, il était leur capitaine ! Un capitaine sans vaisseau, d'accord, mais capitaine tout de même.

\- Votre inquiétude à mon sujet n'a plus de raison d'être, ajouta le Vulcain le plus fermement possible.

Mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce qui était tout sauf rassurant. McCoy, qui se mordillait les lèvres, ne semblait pas plus convaincu que Kirk par les paroles du premier officier, surtout lorsque ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement et porta la main à sa tempe droite. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas (depuis quand Spock _gémissait_ -il ?) et Bones avait totalement raison de s'inquiéter, mais Jim n'eut pas le loisir de manifester ses propres doutes quant à l'état de santé physique et mental de Spock.

Il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'intervenir. Pourtant, il avait compris, une demi-seconde avant que le Vulcain ne lève la main – mais les réflexes de Spock étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapides que les siens : une demi-seconde plus tard, il s'était redressé, avait placé ses doigts sur l'épaule du médecin et, d'une légère pression, presque amicale, l'avait directement renvoyé au pays des songes.

Pratique, tout de même, cette prise vulcaine – mais totalement déloyale.

Spock était retombé avec un soupir de soulagement parfaitement _humain_ – et donc, complètement effrayant – sur la veste roulée en boule qui lui servait d'oreiller, pendant que le capitaine se précipitait pour soutenir McCoy (quoique le _ramasser_ aurait été un terme plus exact).

\- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

\- Pouvez-vous l'étendre à nouveau sur la banquette, capitaine ? demanda Spock pour toute réponse.

Trop stupéfait pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, Kirk obtempéra. Il avait beau se répéter que la situation était nettement moins foireuse que trois heures et demie auparavant, il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour se retrouver là.

Néanmoins, il se força à parler calmement. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à suivre le même chemin que Bones.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de soins urgents dans les prochaines heures, parce que vous l'avez endormi très, très profondément… Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Le docteur avait besoin de repos, et j'avais besoin de… calme.

La voix de Spock n'était toujours pas la sienne – beaucoup trop instable, beaucoup trop humaine.

\- De _calme_ ? répéta le capitaine sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Comme le Vulcain ne répondait rien et ne semblait pas spécialement motivé pour lui fournir des explications, Jim décida d'user un peu – il n'aimait pas cela, mais une fois n'est pas coutume – de son autorité.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là en bas ? Répondez-moi, c'est un ordre.

Le premier officier leva un sourcil, et Kirk trouva ce geste familier plus rassurant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, mais il refusa de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bones ? Je vous jure, vous me faites peur tous les deux, vous êtes super bizarres. Expliquez-moi, Spock, s'il-vous-plaît, parce que je suis complètement largué et qu'on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Le docteur McCoy, répondit le Vulcain avec une lenteur calculée, a toute ma gratitude pour m'avoir sauvé la vie une demi-douzaine de fois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, mais il a de toute évidence utilisé des techniques médicales qui le dépassent.

\- Une demi-douzaine de fois ? répéta Jim assez stupidement, au lieu de l'interroger sur lesdites « techniques ».

Spock acquiesça, visiblement déterminé à ne rien dire de plus.

 _OK, ils verraient cela plus tard. Peut-être._

Jim comprit qu'il devait hasarder une hypothèse, parce que Spock ne s'ouvrirait pas de lui-même sur un sujet si personnel. Or, la seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit était absolument délirante.

Mais enfin, la situation tout entière _était_ délirante, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

\- Est-ce que par hasard il a… essayé de… connecter vos esprits ?

Jim se souvenait vaguement d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Bones, quelques temps auparavant, durant laquelle le médecin lui avait avoué son intérêt pour la médecine vulcaine, qui utilisait les canaux télépathiques pour faire il ne savait trop quoi (il n'avait pas tout suivi parce que ça ne le passionnait pas).

Mais il n'avait tout de même pas…

Au regard mal contrôlé que Spock lui lança, où perçait un mélange de surprise, d'admiration et d'ennui, il comprit qu'avec son légendaire sixième sens, il avait tapé dans le mille.

\- Les humains peuvent faire ça ? demanda Kirk, absolument stupéfait.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais selon toute apparence, le docteur McCoy, oui. Jim, ajouta Spock un peu plus doucement, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, car sans cela, je ne serais pas ici en train de parler avec vous. Cependant, ce qu'a fait le docteur était extrêmement dangereux pour lui. Il n'est jamais anodin d'entrer dans l'esprit de quiconque car il n'est pas certain que l'on puisse en ressortir.

\- Mais rassurez-moi, s'inquiéta Jim, qui commençait à trouver cette conversation parfaitement flippante, il est… ressorti ?

\- Oui. Mais, tout à sa volonté de me sauver, il n'a pas réussi à briser totalement le lien qu'il avait établi entre nous.

Le capitaine dut avoir l'air passablement alarmé, car le Vulcain s'empressa de préciser :

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, Jim, rien que je ne puisse réparer dès que nous serons sortis de… (pendant un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si Spock, sous l'influence de sa blessure ou de Bones qui se baladait dans son esprit, n'allait pas dire « ce foutoir », « ce merdier », ou même « ce bordel ») cette situation. Mais il est assez épuisant pour un Vulcain d'avoir accès aux pensées d'un humain aussi émotionnel que l'est le docteur McCoy. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai endormi pour un certain temps. C'était un peu trop pour moi, surtout dans les circonstances présentes.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Kirk.

Et il comprenait, vraiment. Il n'était pas Vulcain, ni gravement blessé, mais pour lui aussi, cela aurait été _trop_.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes réveillés exactement en même temps ?

\- J'imagine, répondit Spock, l'air légèrement troublé. Il est… déplaisant de rêver de sa propre mort, selon le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre qui… en souffre.

 _Oui. Il y avait de quoi être perturbé_ , admit Kirk. Surtout si, comme l'avait dit Bones quelques minutes auparavant, les Vulcains n'avaient pas l'habitude de rêver.

\- Capitaine ? Puis-je changer de sujet et vous demander ce qui est arrivé à votre visage pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

Jim se sentit rougir malgré lui.

\- Il est… entré en collision un peu brutalement avec le poing de Bones.

Spock resta figé pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

\- Jim, ne prenez pas trop à cœur ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire. J'ignore comment, de son côté, il ressent ce lien – peut-être n'en a-t-il même pas conscience – mais ce qu'il a vécu cette nuit l'a probablement rendu quelque peu instable. Je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Kirk haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas certain qu'il faille chercher d'autres explications au comportement de Leonard que la colère pure et simple – une colère dirigée envers Jim, et parfaitement justifiée. Penser qu'il aurait pu être responsable de la mort de Spock, en plus de tout le reste…

 _Bonjour, culpabilité. J'aurais préféré que tu attendes un peu avant de revenir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Là, je m'efforce d'avoir l'air serein et je n'y arrive pas très bien._

La voix du commandant le ramena sur terre.

\- Jim, vous allez bien ?

Le capitaine eut un petit rire incrédule.

\- C'est _vous_ qui _me_ posez la question ? Spock, vous avez été à deux doigts d'y passer, vous venez de m'expliquer que vous partagez un lien émotionnel douloureux avec un humain – mais oui, c'est douloureux, ajouta-t-il en voyant le premier officier ouvrir la bouche pour protester, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas endormi, je vous connais – et vous _me_ demandez si _je_ vais bien ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez réalisé que vous n'avez pas l'air _pleinement fonctionnel_.

\- Vous non plus, capitaine, et cela… m'inquiète, murmura Spock.

Le petit laïus de Jim était censé lui permettre à la fois d'exprimer son inquiétude d'une manière acceptable pour le Vulcain et de détourner la conversation de son propre état d'esprit. Il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, mais la réponse de Spock, totalement imprévisible, fit voler en éclats toutes les barrières qu'il avait laborieusement construites autour de ses émotions chancelantes.

Il craqua. _Complètement_. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et devant son premier officier.

 _Brillant_.

\- Spock, _je_ vous inquiète ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité, avant d'enchaîner avec toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis près d'une journée et d'une nuit entières. Spock, on a perdu l'équipage, on ne sait pas où ils sont, on ne sait même pas s'ils sont morts ou vivants, vous êtes dans un état lamentable, Bones m'en veut à mort, et en tant que capitaine, je suis responsable de tout… de tout ce merdier… L'idée que j'aurais pu, en plus, avoir votre mort et celle de Bones sur la conscience, je ne sais pas comment…

\- Jim.

La voix de Spock, aussi ferme et maîtrisée qu'à l'ordinaire, sans aucune émotion, parfaitement sous contrôle, lui donna l'impression d'être de retour sur le pont de l'Enterprise en période de calme absolu. La main que le Vulcain posa sur son bras, comme pour le stabiliser, lui procura la sensation qu'il avait désespérément attendu depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses amis : il était _soutenu_ , au sens propre comme au sens figuré. La panique reflua légèrement, très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il mette fin à son monologue et écoute ce que son premier officier avait à lui dire.

\- Jim, reprenons logiquement tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Premièrement, ni moi ni le docteur ne sommes décédés. Il n'y a donc pas lieu d'envisager votre éventuelle responsabilité dans nos morts respectives. Deuxièmement, ce qui est arrivé au vaisseau n'est pas davantage de votre fait. Nous avons subi une attaque parfaitement organisée, qui n'aurait pu être endiguée par aucun capitaine de Starfleet. Troisièmement, le docteur McCoy est actuellement en état de choc, mais je ne doute pas qu'il redevienne totalement lui-même lorsqu'il se réveillera et je suis certain, pour avoir eu accès à son esprit, qu'il ne vous en veut absolument pas. Il a juste réagi de façon tout à fait illogique suite au grand stress qu'il a subi récemment. Quatrièmement, je ne suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme physique, mais le docteur m'a opéré, ma blessure ne saigne plus, l'infection est contenue et je ne risque rien pour le moment. Il est donc parfaitement inutile de vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Cinquièmement, pour ce qui concerne l'équipage, vous avez raison de trouver la situation préoccupante, mais nous sommes libres, nous allons pouvoir réfléchir calmement au problème et trouver une solution.

Enfin, _enfin_ , la journée devenait moins foireuse. Jim retrouvait le Spock qu'il avait toujours connu, avec son bon sens, sa logique et sa détermination – tout ce dont lui-même avait tellement besoin en ce moment…

\- Nous avons déjà été dans des cas comme celui-ci et vous avez toujours fait face, conclut le Vulcain. Puis-je m'enquérir de ce que vous trouvez différent dans cette situation et qui vous fait paniquer de la sorte ?

L'énormité de la chose frappa Kirk en plein visage. Bien sûr, Spock avait raison. (Mais Spock avait _toujours_ raison, non ?) Ils avaient déjà traversé des crises semblables à celle-là (sur Adenia VII, par exemple, ils s'étaient retrouvés, Bones, Spock et lui-même, coupés de tout lien avec le vaisseau et avaient dû lutter contre vents et marées pour récupérer le contrôle de l'Enterprise…), ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait. Ils étaient très doués pour les situations désespérées. Mais…

\- Spock, le vaisseau…

Jim se demanda vaguement ce que ferait son premier officier s'il se mettait à pleurer maintenant. L'idée de Spock le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement hilarant, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Comment, comment avait-il pu envisager de quitter la flotte pour accepter un poste, même prestigieux, sur la terre ferme ? Comment avait-il pu envisager une seule seconde de laisser l'Enterprise ?

\- Le vaisseau… est détruit.

 _Le vaisseau était détruit._ Jusqu'ici, il avait évité de le dire, de la même manière qu'il avait évité de dire que les membres de l'équipage étaient peut-être morts, parce que les mots, il ne le savait que trop bien, avaient un pouvoir redoutable. Tant qu'il ne les prononçait pas, il n'avait pas à se confronter à la réalité.

Mais voilà, il l'avait dit. Il n'avait plus de _chez lui_. Ils n'avaient plus de _chez eux_. Le vaisseau était détruit.

\- Un vaisseau se répare, _capitaine_ , répondit Spock en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours le capitaine et que vous vous devez à votre équipage. Lorsque nous aurons mis les rescapés en sécurité, nous pourrons penser à l'Enterprise.

Le premier officier se tut pour laisser à Jim le temps de se remettre, ce pour quoi il lui fut infiniment reconnaissant. Lorsque le jeune homme se sentit de nouveau maître de lui-même, le Vulcain reprit :

\- Maintenant, puis-je vous demander qui, exactement, se trouve sur ce vaisseau avec nous ?

La question renvoya directement Jim dans les bras de la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il rester là à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que Spock ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé sur l'Enterprise ? Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le mettre au courant de ce qui était arrivé aux autres… Et même s'ils avaient rompu quelques temps auparavant, Spock et Nyota étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était assez évident pour qui avait des yeux pour voir.

Qu'avait-il dit quelques minutes auparavant ?

 _On ne sait même pas s'ils sont morts ou vivants._

 _Très diplomate._

\- Je… Je suis désolé, Spock, j'aurais dû vous dire… Scotty et Chekov, c'est tout. Uhura est restée sur l'Enterprise et elle a été capturée avec les autres.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête sans paraître autrement affecté par la nouvelle.

\- Donc, nous sommes six, en comptant la propriétaire de ce vaisseau dont vous vous êtes fait une alliée, si j'ai bien compris. Savez-vous où sont les autres ?

\- Nous avons intercepté une communication, résuma le capitaine qui n'avait pas très envie de repenser à la traîtrise de Kalara, mais nous n'avons aucune certitude sur l'emplacement du camp adverse.

\- Lorsque nous aurons acquis cette certitude, avez-vous un plan pour les récupérer ?

Kirk se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Généralement, il avait toujours des plans tordus pour redresser la situation, mais là…

Il décida de dire la vérité.

\- Pour être honnête, je vous attendais pour cela.

Spock fronça les sourcils dans son meilleur regard _sainte-patience-me-vienne-en-aide-je-suis-entouré-d'humains-illogiques-incapables-de-réfléchir-correctement_ et Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Capitaine, vous ne pouviez pas savoir si nous allions vous retrouver, ni même si nous étions en vie, ni…

\- Vous savez que j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous pour retrouver l'équipage, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était sorti tout seul, presque malgré lui. Spock était passé trop près de la mort pour que Jim puisse se permettre de laisser passer l'occasion. Si jamais le premier officier mourait sans qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le Vulcain eut la bonne grâce de paraître légèrement gêné.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, capitaine, répondit-il de son ton le plus formel. Vous avez besoin d'un premier officier pour vous seconder dans votre tâche, mais vos aptitudes hors norme au commandement…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Spock. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que _je ne veux pas_ d'autre premier officier que vous. Vous êtes absolument unique et personne, vous entendez bien, _personne_ ne pourra jamais vous remplacer. _Bien sûr_ , j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne pensais pas être capable de vous dire ça, mais si vous étiez mort sur cette planète, je n'aurais jamais pu vous le dire, et… et…

Les yeux de Spock s'écarquillèrent légèrement, que ce fût sous le choc ou la gêne, Jim ne parvenait pas à le déterminer.

\- Je suis désolé de vous balancer ça maintenant, continua-t-il, incapable de s'arrêter. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup – vous êtes épuisé, blessé, bizarrement lié à Bones (mon Dieu, je vous plains pour ça !), vous vous inquiétez pour Uhura, et je suis très, très égoïste de vous demander ça, mais… réfléchissez encore un peu avant de partir, d'accord ?

Pour le coup, le visage du Vulcain refléta la plus parfaite surprise.

\- Mais… commença-t-il.

\- Oh, Spock, vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'apercevrais de rien ? Que j'étais stupide à ce point ? Que je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour comprendre ce que vous aviez en tête ?

\- Je ne pense absolument pas que vous êtes _stupide_ , capitaine, mais…

\- C'était une question rhétorique, ne répondez pas, laissez-moi finir, s'il-vous-plaît. Je me sens comme le dernier des salauds à l'idée de vous demander de rester alors que je n'ai aucun droit à le faire, surtout maintenant, alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment ni même si on va s'en sortir, mais… je vous le demande quand même. Pas uniquement en tant que capitaine, mais également, mais surtout, en tant qu' _ami_. Je vous l'ai déjà dit une fois, et vous n'avez pas eu l'air de me croire, mais si vous partez, vous allez me manquer.

Malgré la situation, la tête de Spock était presque comique. Cependant, il se ressaisit très vite.

\- Capitaine, je ne me permettrai certes pas de vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais n'envisagez-vous pas, vous-même, de vous retirer de votre poste ?

James Tiberius Kirk resta interdit. Il était absolument certain qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de son entrevue avec le commodore Paris, à _personne_. Et que _personne_ n'était au courant des doutes qui s'étaient emparés de lui à l'approche de son anniversaire. Il avait pris grand soin de les dissimuler. Bones avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas spécialement « jouasse » à l'idée de dépasser l'âge de son père à sa mort, mais de là à imaginer qu'il voulait se retirer… Non, personne ne pouvait imaginer un truc pareil, il en était certain.

\- Jim, reprit le Vulcain de son ton le plus amusé possible (il fallait vraiment bien le connaître pour cela, mais Jim était certain qu'à l'intérieur, Spock était en train de se rouler par terre de jubilation à l'idée de l'avoir piégé), vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'apercevrais de rien ? Que j'étais stupide à ce point ? Que je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour comprendre ce que vous aviez en tête ?

 _Alors là, bravo. Chapeau bas._

Le jeune homme se sentait presque soulagé de savoir que le premier officier avait perçu ses doutes. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre ces trois derniers mois dans le mensonge.

\- Un point partout, Spock, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. On s'arrête là ?

\- Vous allez me manquer aussi, répondit le Vulcain calmement, et je souhaiterais vous demander à mon tour de reconsidérer votre décision. Mais oui, nous pouvons nous arrêter là.

 _OK…_ Il fallait légèrement rectifier le score. _Kirk 1 / Spock 2._

Jim se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus du tout déprimé. Troublé, touché, ému, oui, mais aussi… _réconforté_ , _consolidé_ , _renforcé_.

\- Dans ce cas, réfléchissons ensemble à ce que je peux faire pour récupérer les autres.

\- Ce que _nous_ pouvons faire, corrigea Spock.

\- Euh… Je doute fortement que Bones vous laisse faire quoi que ce soit après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et, entre nous, il n'a pas tort.

Le Vulcain lança à Jim un regard poli qui, s'il le traduisait correctement, signifiait quelque chose comme « je ne vois pas très bien qui pourrait m'empêcher de venir avec vous si je l'ai décidé », et le capitaine décida d'abandonner le champ de bataille. Spock, satisfait de sa capitulation, se redressa pour commencer à élaborer un plan avec lui… et ramena brusquement sur son torse la couverture dont le médecin l'avait couvert après l'opération.

\- Capitaine… Où sont mes vêtements ?

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Oh, ils étaient un peu sales et un peu déchirés, figurez-vous. On les a jetés. Je pense que Bones y verra un bon moyen de pression pour vous empêcher de m'accompagner dans le camp ennemi…

\- Jim… commença le premier officier.

\- Mais comme je suis bon prince, je vais aller vous en chercher d'autres. Une préférence pour la couleur ?

Il hésita à peine avant d'enchaîner :

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que je trouverai du bleu, mais je vais essayer.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Embarras

_Ces pages se sont un peu écrites toutes seules, normalement je devais passer directement au dernier chapitre, qui est presque rédigé, mais je me suis dit qu'on n'avait pas du tout vu Uhura, donc voilà. C'est juste un petit dialogue comme ça, pour faire le lien avec la scène suivante, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._

 **Chapitre 9 : Embarras**

Des voix parvenaient vaguement à sa conscience.

Une voix d'homme, une voix de femme, qui venaient douloureusement heurter son crâne en bouillie.

Pendant un moment, il fut incapable de comprendre à qui elles appartenaient, ce qu'elles disaient, d'où elles provenaient. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas où il était. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Son corps aussi, car il était absolument incapable de faire un mouvement. Il essaya donc de se concentrer sur les voix, espérant qu'elles lui en apprendraient un peu plus sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- … Des médecins sont passés depuis que tu es là ?

Il fallut un certain temps à McCoy pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Jim, un peu plus basse et fatiguée que d'habitude.

\- Non.

Une voix de femme. Angoissée. En colère. Il aurait dû l'identifier immédiatement, mais ses neurones peinaient à se mettre en marche…

\- Ne me cache rien, dit Jim du ton ironique qu'il semblait utiliser spécialement pour se mettre les gens à dos, je peux me tromper, mais on dirait que tu fais légèrement la gueule ?

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir l'air spécialement heureuse après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, parce que _quelqu'un_ avait oublié de m'en informer – de _nous_ en informer, plutôt.

 _Ah. Uhura._ Le pronom « lui » renvoyait probablement à Spock. Le « quelqu'un », à Jim. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite de la conversation.

\- Pourtant, nous sommes venus frapper à ta porte, reprit la jeune femme, accusatrice, pour te demander où étaient Spock et Leonard, mais tu n'as pas daigné nous ouvrir, alors que ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que tu étais rentré de ton entretien avec la commodore. Donc, non, je ne me permettrais certes pas de _faire la gueule_ à mon _capitaine_ , mais je ne suis pas non plus tenue de lui parler en dehors de mes heures de travail.

Bones se sentit un peu triste pour Jim, sur qui tout retombait à un moment où il n'avait pas besoin de cela – et en même temps, bien sûr, il comprenait Uhura et ses inquiétudes.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Jim après quelques instants de silence, je… j'ai pris quelque chose pour dormir tout de suite. Je n'avais pas trop envie de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, pour moi ils étaient sains et saufs ici, je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

La voix du jeune homme était à présent très basse et emplie de culpabilité. Celle de Nyota, en revanche, se radoucit considérablement.

\- C'est bon, Kirk, la journée d'hier a été longue pour tout le monde. C'est juste que… personne ne savait où il était, alors j'ai imaginé que…

Elle s'arrêta un instant. McCoy se demanda si c'était pour raffermir sa voix, qui tremblait un peu.

\- Peu importe. Pour finir, Chekov a eu l'idée de tracer le communicateur de Leonard, et on les a retrouvés. C'est bon, je te dis, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort (sans doute pour interrompre une autre tentative d'excuses de la part de son interlocuteur), je suis désolée de t'avoir rembarré. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi… Les rapports au commodore et tout ça. Je comprends que tu aies eu envie de dormir sans te poser de questions. Moi aussi j'en aurais eu envie à ta place.

Les rapports. _Ah oui_. Jim avait été convoqué par leurs supérieurs pour rendre compte de leur mission, sitôt leur navette posée. Et Jim avait répondu qu'il se mettrait à la disposition du commodore lorsqu'il se serait assuré que le nom de son premier officier n'allait pas se rajouter à la liste déjà longue des pertes de l'Enterprise. Mais une fois Spock hors de danger, après l'opération, il avait bien dû y aller. Bones imaginait sans peine la partie de rigolade que ça avait dû être. _Combien de blessés, combien de disparus, combien de morts ?_ se demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur chavirer.

Visiblement, le capitaine n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'aborder le sujet, car il s'empressa de détourner la conversation, de façon plutôt grossière – probablement parce qu'il était embarrassé. Jim n'avait jamais été très doué pour aborder ses propres failles.

\- Tu sais, tu peux lui prendre la main, ça ne me choque pas, hein.

 _Maladroit, Jim_ , pensa le médecin. Vraiment _très_ maladroit. Spock était un sujet sensible en ce moment pour le lieutenant.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est plus ensemble.

Le ton indiquait très clairement, sans aucune ambiguïté, que la jeune femme n'était absolument pas d'humeur à évoquer sa relation avec le Vulcain.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Jim, avec son habituelle subtilité, de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

\- Il n'empêche que tu meurs d'envie de le faire. Quand je suis entré, tu le regardais comme si tu voulais l'hypnotiser, et ta main était à trois millimètres de ses doigts…

\- Et si vous vous occupiez de vos affaires, pour une fois, _capitaine_ ?

Cette fois-ci, un vent glacial courait le long des mots. Leonard imaginait sans peine la lueur meurtrière qui devait danser dans les yeux d'Uhura.

Mais, selon toute apparence, Jim était d'humeur suicidaire aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Je te signale qu'il dort, il ne peut pas nous entendre. Ça te tuerait de m'avouer que tu l'aimes encore et que tu ne voulais pas vraiment le quitter ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quinze jours, tu…

\- Il ne « dort » pas, l'interrompit Nyota avec un soupir, entre exaspération et résignation. Il est entré dans une transe algique vulcaine et il entend parfaitement tout ce qu'on dit. Si je lui avais pris la main – ce que je n'avais _absolument_ pas l'intention de faire (Bones ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'insistance de la jeune femme n'avait rien de bien convaincant) - il l'aurait senti. Mais tant que le processus de guérison n'est pas terminé, il ne peut ni ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger, ni communiquer avec nous.

Jim ne fit même pas semblant d'être désolé.

\- Attends, s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de jubilation (un peu forcée), tu veux dire que je pourrais l'insulter, là, lui dire absolument n'importe quoi, des trucs parfaitement illogiques, et qu'il serait obligé de m'écouter sans pouvoir m'interrompre ? Trop cool. Je ne veux pas dire que je vais le faire, hein, mais c'est cool quand même.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, déjà ? soupira Uhura.

McCoy avait envie de poser exactement la même question (alors même qu'il connaissait la réponse par cœur : dès qu'il s'agissait d'être sérieux, Kirk se hissait avec difficultés à l'âge vénérable de quatre ans et demie). Voulant soutenir la jeune femme et renchérir sur le manque de maturité de son capitaine, il s'avéra incapable d'articuler un son.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement de l'inertie de ses cordes vocales, de ses paupières, de ses doigts, bref de son corps entier, qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un iota. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir été blessé, à aucun moment…

\- Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer comment ces deux-là se sont retrouvés ici ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas au centre médical avec nous ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Leonard ?

Le médecin acquiesça vigoureusement dans son for intérieur. _Bonne question, Nyota, vraiment une très bonne question._

\- Eh bien… commença le capitaine. Notre atterrissage s'est très bien passé – étonnamment, si tu veux mon avis, vu que Bones était aux commandes. Tu savais qu'il a raté cinq fois le permis de conduire sur Terre ?

 _Merci, Jim. Et merci, Uhura, de te marrer._ Mais McCoy ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Lui-même reconnaissait qu'il était une catastrophe ambulante. Il était en effet étonnant que leur atterrissage, juste devant un hôpital (coup de chance !) ait eu lieu presque en douceur. Il en avait en tout cas été le premier surpris (et soulagé).

Les protestations de Spock, qui prétendait aller parfaitement bien (après avoir littéralement harponné Jim en plein vol et rouvert sa blessure au passage), n'avaient pas empêché le médecin de le traîner de force dans le bâtiment voisin. Le Vulcain avait vaguement évoqué son devoir de se tenir aux côtés du capitaine pour rassembler les rescapés de l'équipage et faire les rapports officiels, mais même Jim ne l'avait pas écouté (« Bones a chopé Spock par la peau du cou et l'a traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, expliqua Kirk à la jeune femme. J'ai dû l'aider un peu, parce qu'il n'était pas super coopératif. »)

 _Pas super coopératif_ , c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il n'avait en fait accepté de se la fermer qu'au moment où il était tombé dans les pommes.

Les services de l'hôpital avaient été très surpris de voir débarquer deux membres de Starfleet traînant entre eux un Vulcain qui pissait le sang (les survivants de l'Enterprise avaient été pris en charge dans un autre centre médical, voilà sans doute pourquoi Uhura avait en vain cherché Spock pendant la moitié de la nuit), mais plusieurs médecins s'étaient empressés autour du blessé et avaient décidé une intervention immédiate. Coup de chance, un de leurs chirurgiens, le docteur M'Benga, était un spécialiste de la physiologie vulcaine.

Le rire de Jim sortit Leonard de ses pensées.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Bones ! Il a refusé de laisser Spock une seule seconde et il a exigé de l'opérer lui-même.

\- Il a fait quoi ? demanda Nyota, incrédule.

Oui, oui, c'était vrai, il avait fait ça, et bien lui en avait pris, si on y réfléchissait.

\- Heureusement qu'il était là, d'ailleurs ( _Merci, Jim !_ ), ajouta le jeune homme sur un ton plus grave, parce que les médecins d'ici sont peut-être très calés sur les Vulcains, mais Spock…

\- … est à moitié humain, compléta Uhura.

\- Exactement. Donc, ils ont voulu faire je ne sais trop quoi, mais Bones les en a empêchés. Je n'étais pas dans la salle, évidemment, mais je pense qu'il a fait peur à tout le monde. Après, ils le regardaient tous bizarrement.

McCoy s'autorisa un petit rire étranglé tout intérieur. Tant mieux s'il leur avait fait peur, à ces imbéciles ! Une transfusion de sang 100% vulcain aurait été une très, _très_ mauvaise idée. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu laisser le soi-disant « spécialiste » s'occuper de tout…

 _Respire, Leonard, respire, ça n'est pas arrivé, tout va bien._

Il avait insulté tous les médecins, leur avait arraché des mains la perfusion en question et, ensuite, avait expliqué que Spock était à demi humain. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui sautait aux yeux quand on n'avait pas le dossier médical du patient à portée de main. Spock paraissait tellement vulcain qu'au début, lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire.

Bref, il avait ensuite exigé d'opérer lui-même. Après son petit éclat, personne ne s'y était opposé. M'Benga était resté à côté de lui et Bones avait généreusement accepté son aide. A cause de la cautérisation pour le moins… inhabituelle qu'il avait dû pratiquer sur Altamid, la plaie s'était infectée de façon anormale et il avait fallu le prendre en compte. Spock avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais les seules réserves du précieux liquide que son corps aurait pu accepter étaient restées sur l'Enterprise. En raison de ces deux facteurs, la convalescence du premier officier serait beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait été en temps normal.

Ce qui n'était pas trop grave, dans la mesure où ils se retrouvaient tous de toute façon au chômage technique… (S'ils avaient été à bord de l'Enterprise, McCoy aurait dû _attacher_ le premier officier à son lit pour l'empêcher d'aller travailler.)

Puis M'Benga avait déclaré que Spock était entré dans son espèce d'étrange transe vulcaine. Ce qui était une bonne chose : jusqu'ici, il en avait été incapable car son corps était trop occupé à lutter contre l'infection pour que son esprit pût se tourner vers les organes et les tissus à réparer. Les médecins avaient alors emmené le Vulcain dans une chambre où il pourrait être au calme, et ensuite…

 _Ensuite_ … Ensuite, que s'était-il passé ?

\- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas renvoyé Leonard avec toi ?

Visiblement, Uhura se posait les mêmes questions que lui.

\- Oh. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais Bones n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a déclaré qu'il resterait avec Spock jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa transe. Ils ont bien essayé de le virer, mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Alors… Alors, comme de toute façon il tenait à peine debout, je leur ai conseillé de l'endormir.

 _OK._ Cela expliquait qu'il ne soit pas en état de se lever – le sédatif était toujours dans son système. Par contre, il aurait une petite discussion avec son capitaine lorsqu'il serait capable de se lever et de lui en coller une dans la figure…

\- Et puis comme ça il se rendra compte de ce que ça fait, continua Jim avec une points de sadisme dans la voix. Je suis incapable de compter le nombre de fois où il m'a eu par traîtrise avec ses fichus hyposprays… Pour une fois que c'est lui la victime, je ne vais pas le plaindre !

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, plus confortable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Leonard ? demanda finalement Uhura. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pu lui trouver une chambre au lieu de le laisser là ? Ça doit être très inconfortable.

Heureusement qu'elle y pensait ! C'était très inconfortable en effet.

Puis Jim ricana, et McCoy, qui connaissait par cœur toutes les variations de ce ricanement, comprit que quelque chose lui échappait – quelque chose de potentiellement embarrassant pour lui.

\- Si tu arrives à lui faire lâcher prise, pas de problème.

 _Lâcher prise ?_ _Qu'est-ce que…_

\- Oh.

Le « oh » d'Uhura était amusé. Bones sentit que ce qui allait suivre serait nécessairement humiliant pour lui, mais il ne _comprenait_ toujours pas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux ?

\- « Mignons » ? Oui, si tu veux. Je devrais d'ailleurs peut-être commencer à me poser des questions.

\- Sur quoi ? Sur l'orientation sexuelle de ton petit ami ?

\- Jim…

\- Oh, c'est bon. En tout cas, j'ai pris des photos. Bones va adorer quand il va se réveiller.

 _Adorer quoi ?_ se demanda le médecin, sans parvenir à comprendre ce que disait son ami, et légèrement distrait par le ton un peu trop enjoué qu'il utilisait.

\- Jim… Est-ce que ça va ?

Apparemment, Nyota avait également repéré la faille.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le capitaine avec fermeté.

Mais la jeune lieutenant ne se laissa pas abuser.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis lieutenant en communications, tu sais ? Je suis capable de percevoir jusqu'aux plus infimes variations de la voix, en particulier celle de mon capitaine, que je suis habituée à entendre à longueur de journée. Tu ne peux pas me dire « bien sûr » et espérer que je te croie. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça a été dur de… de faire ces rapports.

Jim ne répondit rien. Bones l'imaginait sans peine, les mâchoires contractées, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, les poings crispés le long de son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il se heurtait à une réalité qui le dépassait. Uhura ne se laissa pas arrêter par le silence et continua doucement :

\- Ces deux derniers jours ont été un vrai cauchemar pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour toi que tu vas te sentir mieux, tu sais ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vécu, répondit Jim entre ses dents. Je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai assisté à la mort d'aucun. De quoi aurais-je le droit de me plaindre ?

\- Est-ce qu'on va faire un concours de celui qui a vécu le plus d'horreurs ? Je sais bien que tu préférerais parler de tout ça avec Spock, ou avec Leonard, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de _tout_ porter tout seul tout le temps.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Est-ce que par exemple tu envisagerais d'aller prendre un verre avec moi ? Ils ne vont pas se réveiller maintenant, et lorsque ça arrivera, les médecins nous préviendront.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix un peu humide. Hé, Spock, je vous emprunte Uhura pendant une heure ou deux, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Nyota soupira.

\- Il est inutile que je commente, j'imagine ?

\- Totalement inutile.

Bones entendit alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière les visiteurs, puis le silence retomba. Un silence plutôt agréable. Le médecin se sentait soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un prendrait soin de Jim. Connaissant Uhura, « prendre soin » serait synonyme de « se prendre une cuite », mais c'était probablement ce dont le capitaine avait le plus besoin en ce moment, donc, grand bien leur fasse.

McCoy tenta de nouveau de bouger les doigts, et y parvint de façon infime. Ce faisant, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait étroitement serré quelque chose dans la main gauche. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, tout à la conversation qui se déroulait non loin de lui, mais à présent son environnement commençait à se préciser. Il était assis sur une chaise, le buste penché en avant, la tête reposant sur… sur…

Sur quelque chose de vivant, telle était la seule conclusion possible.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux…

… Et constata qu'il s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule de Spock (il avait probablement basculé en avant, à moins que Jim n'ait trouvé amusant de le pousser légèrement pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette position ?), tenant ses doigts fermement dans les siens.

 _Si tu arrives à lui faire lâcher prise…_

Il n'était pas certain de s'être jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante et se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Spock la raison pour laquelle il avait passé des heures d'inconscience à le tenir par la main – et au moment où il se posait la question, il se rappela à quel point les mains des Vulcains pouvaient être sensibles et comprit que la situation était encore plus embarrassante que prévu.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait, dans son sommeil, copieusement bavé sur la chemise d'hôpital que portait son premier officier.

Et, se souvint-il dans un flash douloureux, Jim avait pris des _photos_. Dans moins d'une heure, il aurait bu plus que de raison et les aurait montrées à Uhura. Pour peu que d'autres membres de l'équipage se joignent à eux…

McCoy se demanda brièvement s'il ne pouvait pas demander sa mutation sur un autre vaisseau, avec un équipage qui ne le connaîtrait pas, sans Jim Kirk et sans Spock pour lui pourrir la vie.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Hippocrate

_Euh... S'il y a encore quelqu'un, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le délai. J'ai dû faire des trucs dans la vraie vie, et du coup laisser un peu de côté la fiction. Il n'empêche que je vais finir cette histoire (d'autant plus qu'il ne reste qu'un épilogue), même si ça me prend un peu plus de temps que prévu... Merci à Sentinelle pour nos échanges sur les transes vulcaines !_

 **Chapitre 10 : Le serment d'Hippocrate**

\- Vous voulez que je fasse _quoi_ ? siffla McCoy, penché vers son patient dont la voix peinait à lui parvenir.

Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à répéter cette phrase. Sans doute parce que les gens (essentiellement Jim, s'il devait être franc, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'autres emmerdeurs, Spock par exemple, de venir en rajouter une couche) passaient leur vie à essayer de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'avait absolument, mais alors _absolument_ pas envie de faire. Comme, par exemple, se laisser bien gentiment télétransporter dans une boite à sardine alien pour les beaux yeux du premier officier.

Et le pire – généralement, il acceptait, ou alors on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais là, c'était _non_. Non, il ne _giflerait_ pas un de ses patient, même le plus pénible d'entre eux – car Spock était bel et bien le plus pénible de tous les êtres vivants qu'il avait soignés au cours de sa relativement longue expérience professionnelle. Même pour le sortir d'il ne savait quelle transe algique, il ne le frapperait pas, Vulcain ou pas Vulcain, la chose était très nette dans son esprit.

Spock, encore complètement dans le coltard, répéta d'une voix somnolente :

\- Cela fait partie du processus de guérison, docteur. Le stimulus envoyé aux nerfs…

\- Je m'en _fous_ , Spock, je-ne-frappe-pas-mes-patients ! l'interrompit Bones en s'éloignant du lit où était allongé le Vulcain.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, un autre médecin s'en chargera. A tout prendre, je préfère que ce soit vous.

Leonard ricana.

\- Merci pour ce privilège, je suis très touché, mais non. Que M'Benga le fasse, si vous y tenez tellement.

\- Je n'y _tiens_ pas, mais il s'agit de la seule façon de sortir d'une transe vulcaine.

Visiblement, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, mais il trouva la force d'ajouter :

\- Etant donné votre propension à répéter que vous trouvez ma présence odieuse, je pensais que…

Stupéfait, le médecin l'interrompit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai _envie_ de vous frapper parce que je ne peux pas vous supporter ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, ce qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça, Spock, pas après…

Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même s'il voulait dire « pas après Altamid », ou « pas après toutes ces années », mais de toute façon il se ravisa. Ce qui se passait dans le cerveau du Vulcain était et lui resterait à jamais incompréhensible.

\- Bon, et il n'y aurait pas, je ne sais pas, moi, un moyen plus… _doux_ de vous réveiller ? Comme, par exemple, euh… une espèce de fusion mentale ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, un peu comme ce que j'ai fait dans la grotte, si vous vous souvenez ?

Ces quelques mots eurent sur Spock un effet presque magique, car il ouvrit grand les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était « réveillé ».

\- Oui, _je me souviens_ , docteur. Et il est absolument hors de question que vous recommenciez une action aussi hautement illogique.

 _Hautement illogique ?_ Leonard se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour avoir des patients aussi ingrats, avant de sentir le pincement familier de la culpabilité lui tordre le ventre.

\- Euh… J'ai eu l'impression que ça n'avait pas si mal marché, marmonna-t-il.

\- Au-delà de ce que vous pensez, murmura le Vulcain avant de refermer les yeux.

McCoy s'arrêta de marcher de long en large dans la pièce et jeta vers le blessé un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il.

Il sentait que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas, mais il était absolument incapable de savoir _quoi_. Il l'avait senti depuis la première minute, mais l'avait relégué au fond de son esprit, pour ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de questions éthiques à un moment où il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour venir en aide au Vulcain.

La seule réponse de Spock fut :

\- Réveillez-moi pour que je puisse vous l'expliquer.

 _Le culot de ce gobelin !_

\- Vous avez bien conscience que ça s'appelle du chantage ? s'énerva le médecin en croisant les bras. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable de faire ça.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, répondit Spock avec difficulté. J'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités mentales pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas capable de vous en parler maintenant et je risque de me rendormir si vous ne me giflez pas dans les cinq minutes qui viennent. Or, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une conversation avec vous à ce sujet, et ce le plus tôt possible.

Et voilà, Bones le savait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait fait une connerie avec cette fusion mentale, il n'aurait jamais dû la faire… De toute façon, il n'avait fait que des conneries depuis le début de toute cette histoire. D'abord, il avait planté leur vaisseau, ensuite il avait aggravé la blessure de Spock avec sa cautérisation ratée, et maintenant Dieu seul savait quels dommages il avait causés avec cette foutue fusion mentale…

\- Docteur, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher, bien au contraire. Il subsiste seulement un léger… désagrément que je souhaiterais réparer au plus vite. Cela vaudra mieux, pour vous comme pour moi.

McCoy s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas formulé ses doutes à voix hautes. La conclusion qui s'imposait l'étourdit légèrement.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez… accès… à mes pensées ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- A votre esprit, oui.

La voix de Spock était de plus en plus ténue et il luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'endormir.

Bones décida que la situation était suffisamment grave (et, accessoirement, embarrassante pour lui) pour passer outre certaines considérations morales il demanda mentalement pardon à Hippocrate et leva la main en l'air.

Quinze secondes plus tard, un Spock beaucoup plus réveillé saisissait son poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- Ce sera suffisant, docteur. Merci.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me remercie pour l'avoir frappé, grommela McCoy, chez qui la honte le disputait à présent à l'inquiétude. Où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que le Vulcain, beaucoup plus alerte, essayait de se lever.

Le premier officier le regarda avec un intérêt poli, comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait les paroles de son interlocuteur parfaitement idiotes (ce qui, dans le cas de Bones, arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût).

\- Vous pouvez me regarder comme vous voulez, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant au moins une semaine. S'il le faut, je vous attacherai au lit. Laissez-moi finir, et après je vous écouterai, avec une joie indicible, m'expliquer comment vous pouvez vous balader dans mon esprit. Mais il y a plus important. Vous avez perdu énormément de sang, Spock, vraiment énormément, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus grave et mesuré. Votre transe vulcaine vous a permis de guérir beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un humain, c'est vrai, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre blessure tout à l'heure, c'est spectaculaire et je suis le premier à m'en réjouir, mais il n'empêche que vous êtes encore très faible et que vous avez besoin de dormir, de manger et de ne _rien faire_. Les stocks de sang synthétisé que j'avais préparés pour des cas comme celui-ci ont été détruits avec l'Enterprise et vous semblez être le seul Vulcain-humain de l'univers, à présent. (Cette pensée le troubla au moment où il la formulait, mais il ne s'y arrêta pas.) Il faut donc que vous vous débrouilliez par vous-même pour refaire du sang, ce qui implique, je sais que je me répète mais je veux que tout cela soit bien clair, que vous restiez là, tranquillement, à vous _reposer_. Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec mes recommandations médicales, je vous écoute.

Spock (qui s'était rallongé, contraint et forcé) le regarda pendant un long moment, comme s'il évaluait ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui révéler. Enfin, il se lança.

\- Avant toute chose, docteur, sachez que vous avez toute ma gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant cette mission. Sans vous, je ne serais pas là pour en parler. La fusion mentale que vous avez effectuée, de manière remarquable, m'a sauvé non pas une fois mais deux. Sans parler des soins que vous m'avez prodigués tout au long de la nuit et de votre refus de me laisser seul.

Bones sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il, pas la peine d'être si mélodramatique.

\- Mais, poursuivit Spock sans relever, lorsque vous m'avez réveillé grâce à des techniques purement vulcaines, vous n'étiez pas préparé à la séparation. Ce que vous avez fait consiste en un lien très spécial, qui concerne uniquement un patient et un guérisseur. Normalement, une fois que le transfert d'énergie a été réalisé, le lien est rompu…

\- Attendez, attendez… Le _transfert d'énergie_ ?

\- C'est ce que vous avez pratiqué sans le savoir, docteur McCoy. Vous m'avez transmis une partie de votre propre volonté pour me permettre de sortir de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel j'étais. Mais vous n'avez pas brisé le lien – vous ne saviez pas comment faire, ni même qu'il fallait le faire, j'imagine ?

\- Merde, Spock, répondit Leonard, atterré, je ne savais _absolument_ pas ce que je faisais. Le seul truc important pour moi, c'était de vous réveiller, votre cœur s'était arrêté, je…

Il s'arrêta, embarrassé. Le premier officier avait accès à ses pensées, à ses émotions, à Dieu savait quoi dans son esprit. A quoi servait-il de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment ?

\- Je perçois certaines de vos émotions, corrigea le Vulcain, mais vos pensées ne me sont pas claires. Je n'ai pas accès à _tout_ votre esprit, seulement à ce qui afflue à la surface.

C'était un peu moins gênant que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais gênant néanmoins.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas expliqué tout ça avant ? Sur le Franklin, au lieu de m'endormir, par exemple ? On n'a pas eu le temps d'en reparler, mais c'était quand même un coup vraiment salaud…

\- Vous avez rêvé de ma mort.

 _OK. Là, ça devenait plus que gênant._ McCoy se souvenait parfaitement de ce rêve et des émotions qui y étaient associées – tout avait semblé tellement _réel_ , et la pure panique qu'il avait alors éprouvée, ainsi que le chagrin, l'avaient été tout autant… Puis il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Spock en vivant sa mort selon le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre, et renonça.

\- J'imagine que je peux comprendre votre décision de… couper court, admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Cependant, je répète ma question : pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant ? Ça a dû être plutôt éprouvant pour vous.

\- Des questions plus importantes réclamaient notre attention à ce moment, répondit Spock. De plus, en raison de ma blessure, je n'étais alors pas capable de briser le lien qui nous unissait.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez ? s'écria McCoy.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le soulagement qui déferla sur lui dut être clairement perceptible au Vulcain, car ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, expliqua le médecin, j'ai cru un moment qu'on allait devoir rester liés à vie, et, pour être honnête, ça ne me branche pas plus que ça.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, ça ne me… « branche » pas non plus.

\- J'imagine, ricana Bones. Donc, vous allez pouvoir nous… libérer ? Comment allez-vous faire ?

Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Spock se promenant parmi ses émotions – même si, techniquement, c'étaient plutôt ses émotions _à lui_ qui se baladaient dans la tête de Spock.

\- Un lien de guérison n'est pas difficile à briser, car il est toujours établi dans une relation de confiance réciproque.

\- De _confiance_ ? répéta Léonard. Pas très Vulcain, comme concept, non ?

Le premier officier se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire.

\- D'accord, j'arrête. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je vous l'avoue. Je ne sais pas très bien comment on en est arrivés là. Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est… que c'est à cause de ce lien que je… que j'ai…

Il s'arrêta, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Il se sentit stupidement rougir.

\- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas agi de façon très… professionnelle… Enfin…

Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être plus gênantes ?

\- Vous voulez parler du contact physique que vous avez à plusieurs reprises initié depuis notre chute sur Altamid ?

Spock, de son côté, n'avait absolument pas l'air gêné. McCoy toussota avant d'acquiescer sans un mot. Il ne parlait pas de cette horrible nuit sur Altamid – installer Spock le plus confortablement possible contre lui avait été la chose la plus _logique_ à faire et il le referait cent fois s'il le fallait – mais de son comportement _après_ cet épisode, et notamment la façon dont il lui avait _tenu la main_ , quelques heures auparavant. Oh, mon Dieu, et Jim qui avait pris des photos…

Le Vulcain le regardait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et Bones prit soudain conscience qu'il avait eu accès à tout ce qu'il venait de penser. Il envisagea pendant un court instant de s'injecter à lui-même une dose de sédatif pour oublier tout cet épisode.

\- On ne pourrait pas s'occuper de ce lien _maintenant_ ? supplia-t-il.

Spock acquiesça et se redressa dans son lit.

\- Puis-je… ? demanda-t-il en désignant le visage de son interlocuteur.

Le médecin, légèrement nerveux, fit un bref signe de tête, et sentit les doigts du Vulcain effleurer sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa tempe.

Il sentit immédiatement la présence de l'esprit de Spock dans le sien. C'était une impression étrange, mais pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait craint.

Spock frôla certaines de ses pensées, avec un tact qui dénotait une longue habitude. Enfin, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait – et Bones le sentit alors à son tour, ce lien qu'il avait créé malgré lui. La connexion était ténue, presque invisible, intangible, inaccessible, mais elle était bel et bien là.

Soudain, Leonard eut l'impression que quelque chose se défaisait dans son esprit – comme un nœud dont il n'aurait pas eu conscience auparavant, et qui se déliait à présent lentement mais sûrement. Un sursaut de peur s'empara de lui, comme si Spock allait emporter un morceau de lui-même, lui ôter une part de son identité, mais le Vulcain le rassura (comment, il ne savait pas c'était comme s'il ressentait filtrer en lui des ondes chaleureuses, réconfortantes, apaisantes) et, une minute après, le nœud était totalement dénoué.

Il sentit la main de Spock quitter son visage.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la joue, à l'endroit où les doigts du Vulcain s'étaient posés.

\- Oui, c'est tout.

Le soulagement était visible sur les traits encore tirés du premier officier.

\- C'était si insupportable que ça ? _Je_ suis si insupportable que ça ? demanda McCoy, presque vexé.

\- Docteur, imaginez que vous avez en permanence, à l'intérieur de votre tête, une petite voix qui vous explique, à chaque moment de votre vie, quelle décision logique vous devriez ou auriez dû prendre. Comment réagiriez-vous ?

Bones s'octroya quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et frissonna. L'idée était proprement _terrifiante_ – la voix de Spock coincée dans sa tête…

\- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai l'impression que ce lien vous a plus desservi qu'autre chose, en fin de compte.

\- Ne croyez pas cela, docteur. Si vous ne l'aviez pas effectué, le pourcentage de risques de ma mort eût été de 99,99.

\- C'est rassurant de le savoir. Bon, maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, et aller me coucher et dormir pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

\- Docteur, une dernière question.

\- Oui ?

Spock semblait presque mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vous ai dit pendant cette nuit-là, mais…

Il s'interrompit. McCoy soupira. _Cette nuit-là_ , il avait très envie de l'oublier lui aussi.

\- Pas mal de choses, répondit-il doucement. Vous êtes conscient, bien sûr, que vous aviez une fièvre dangereusement haute et que vous avez _déliré_ presque toute la nuit ?

Spock le regarda et, pendant un instant, le masque disparut.

\- Je sais, et c'est précisément ce que je trouve… désagréable. Il est certaines choses que je préférerais garder pour moi.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, j'aurais aussi préféré garder mes pensées pour moi, mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut…

Bones s'interrompit en constatant la pâleur du Vulcain. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

\- Vous avez notamment beaucoup parlé de Nyota et de Jim. Soit dit en passant, à votre place, je reconsidérerais sérieusement votre idée de quitter Starfleet.

Après tout, il pouvait toujours essayer de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Sincèrement, comment allaient-ils faire sans Spock ? L'idée d'un vaisseau commandé par James Kirk avec un autre premier officier – un premier officier humain, par exemple, pas du tout pénible, qui accepterait les transfusions de sang normales et serait bien plus facile à comprendre et à soigner qu'un hybride buté et désespérément logique – était non seulement inconcevable, mais également déprimante.

\- Au vu de ce que je vous ai dit ? demanda Spock.

\- Entre autres, oui. (Il décida de se jeter à l'eau, ne sachant pas ce dont se souvenait le Vulcain.) Vous ne vous rappelez pas m'avoir dit, par exemple, ne vous sentir chez vous _que_ sur l'Enterprise ? Dans ces conditions, comment pouvez-vous envisager de partir ?

Le premier officier avala péniblement sa salive et détourna le regard.

\- Je… Mon opinion a peut-être changé depuis notre dernière conversation à ce sujet.

Bones sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser, mais Spock ne lui laissa pas le temps de rebondir sur le sujet.

\- Ai-je dit… autre chose ?

Bones se demanda que répondre à cette question, mais son hésitation, si infime fût-elle, était en elle-même une indication suffisante. Le Vulcain pâlit.

\- Spock, soupira McCoy, j'ai bien compris que tout ce qui a pu vous arriver avant de vous engager dans Starfleet est un sujet strictement personnel et intime, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis totalement stupide ? Que je vais m'en servir contre vous ? Raconter ce que vous m'avez dit à tout le monde ? De toute façon, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. J'ai déjà violé le serment d'Hippocrate une fois aujourd'hui en vous frappant, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

Le premier officier haussa les épaules d'une façon très humaine.

\- Hippocrate ne connaissait pas l'existence des Vulcains ni la nécessité de les frapper pour les sortir d'une transe algique, répondit-il très sérieusement, comme si le point important du discours du médecin en chef résidait dans sa dernière phrase.

\- Spock, vous vous foutez de moi ? s'énerva Leonard.

\- Non, docteur. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'utiliserez pas mes confidences à mon détriment. Jamais le lien n'aurait fonctionné si la confiance que j'ai en vous n'avait pas été totale. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir mentionné mon passé.

\- Eh bien, vous l'avez fait, répondit McCoy avec une certaine brusquerie, peut-être destinée à dissimuler ses véritables émotions (Spock, avouer qu'il avait en lui une _totale confiance_ ? Bones aurait pensé que même sous la torture, il en aurait été incapable. Et l'entendre l'émouvait stupidement.). C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien, ne vous rendez pas malade avec ça. On a tous un passé, Spock, pas forcément très heureux, et il me semble vous avoir raconté pas mal de choses sur le mien pendant cette nuit-là.

Le Vulcain acquiesça lentement et esquissa son habituel demi-sourire.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais vraiment aller dormir, conclut le médecin. Ça va aller ? Vous n'allez pas profiter de mon départ pour vous lever ou faire un truc complètement stupide ?

Spock secoua la tête négativement en haussant le sourcil d'un air de dire « Ai-je l'habitude de me comporter comme un enfant ? ».

\- Je vous envoie Nyota ? demanda Bones avec un sourire innocent. J'ai l'impression que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Si elle est en état de vous écouter et de vous comprendre, évidemment. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle voulait boire avec Jim, et ce genre de projet se termine rarement bien. Peut-être même que je pourrais prendre à mon tour quelques photos compromettantes...

Spock sembla hésiter un instant entre dissuader verbalement le médecin de prendre sa revanche de manière aussi basse (après tout, Bones parlait de ridiculiser le capitaine, et Spock était farouchement attaché à la discipline et au respect de la hiérarchie) et carrément l'immobiliser avec une prise vulcaine, mais sa réponse fut finalement très surprenante :

\- Nous étions tous deux sur la photo en question, docteur ?

\- Affirmatif. Moi en train de vous baver dessus, précisa McCoy (après tout, au point où il en était...).

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas. Et si vous parvenez à immortaliser le capitaine dans une de ses attitudes les plus ridicules, pourriez-vous m'en envoyer une copie ?

 _Fascinant._


	11. Chapitre 11 - Epilogue

_Aloooors... Avec deux mois de retard, voici (enfin, me direz-vous) le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Un immense merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout, qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, qui l'ont commentée. Et merci à Kalas, à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, pour ta review._

 **Epilogue – deux semaines plus tard**

\- Spock !

Le Vulcain releva brusquement la tête dans un presque sursaut et McCoy fronça les sourcils. Il était rare, pour ne pas dire quasiment impossible, de parvenir à surprendre ainsi le premier officier. Ce dernier se leva, glissant discrètement dans sa poche un objet rectangulaire dans la contemplation duquel il semblait profondément abîmé lorsque le médecin était entré dans la pièce.

L'hôpital central de Yorktown avait fort obligeamment prêté à Bones une pièce pour recevoir ses patients – certains membres de l'Enterprise avaient émis le souhait de continuer à être soignés par lui et il avait accédé à leur requête, presque ému de cette demande inattendue. Il ne pensait pas être spécialement populaire sur le vaisseau, étant donné la manière dont il lui arrivait de rabrouer ses malades – mais il semblait bien, après tout, que tout ce temps passé à leur crier dessus avait porté ses fruits.

Spock, bien sûr, n'avait rien demandé du tout, et se serait probablement très bien passé des visites de contrôle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Laissez-moi deviner : « totalement fonctionnel », c'est ça ? Vous êtes remis de votre petit exploit d'hier ?

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil en signe très clair de désapprobation. (Il y avait une vraie grammaire – voire même une syntaxe – du lever de sourcil, et McCoy, au fil des années, avait perfectionné ses techniques de traduction.)

\- Il est parfaitement irrationnel, docteur, que vous me blâmiez pour des faits dont je ne suis nullement responsable.

 _Il n'a pas tort_ , se dit le médecin en chef alors que le Vulcain s'installait sur le lit aseptisé. C'était Jim qui avait insisté pour emmener Spock sur Altamid alors que Leonard s'y était farouchement opposé. Un voyage d'une journée dans un vaisseau aussi pourri que le Beagle, tout ça pour aller ramasser des objets probablement inutiles sur la carcasse de l'Enterprise – le premier officier ne serait d'aucune utilité là-bas.

Mais Jim avait insisté : « Enfin, Bones, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ? Il n'y a plus de danger. Tu ne peux pas empêcher Spock de venir dire au revoir au vaisseau. » – comme si _Spock_ , sentimental comme il l'était (là, McCoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner), était capable d'illogiquement _dire au revoir_ à un _objet_. Mais Jim avait insisté et le médecin avait, comme si souvent, stupidement cédé, alors qu'il n'était absolument pas certain que le Vulcain eût tellement envie de retourner sur Altamid.

Mais allez savoir, après tout, ce qui se passait dans son esprit si parfaitement _logique_.

Lui-même, en tout cas, se serait bien passé de cette corvée (Altamid n'était pas spécialement synonyme de bons souvenirs) s'il n'avait pas eu à fouiller l'infirmerie, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, pour essayer de rassembler le maximum de données possibles. Il semblait que l'ordinateur central de Starfleet, piraté par Krall, eût quelques problèmes à retrouver les enregistrements de l'Enterprise. Trouver un PADD en état de marche pouvait donc empêcher la perte de plusieurs années de travail (son cœur se serrait à la pensée de toutes les notes qu'il avait prises sur les membres non-humains, ou, dans le cas de Spock, partiellement humains, du vaisseau)…

Ils s'étaient donc embarqués à bord du Beagle, une quarantaine de personnes en tout, pour récupérer ce qui pouvait être sauvé à bord de la carcasse de l'Enterprise. Au début, tout s'était bien passé.

 _Mais ensuite…_

\- Je maintiens que c'était une mauvaise idée, maugréa Bones en se passant les mains sous l'eau. La prochaine fois, j'espère que j'aurai mon mot à dire et surtout, j'espère que cette fois, le capitaine m'écoutera.

\- Ni le capitaine ni moi-même ne pouvions deviner…

\- Deviner que vous étiez allergique à ces fleurs ? Non, en effet. Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais non plus.

Les fleurs volantes les avaient tous pris par surprise. En fait, elles étaient plutôt belles, translucides, flottant paresseusement le long des courants d'air, comme de petites méduses volantes. Ce n'est que lorsque le médecin lui-même avait commencé à pleurer et à éternuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Visiblement, le pollen d'Altamid était bien plus virulent qu'ailleurs, à en juger par les crises qu'il avait déclenchées chez tous les membres de l'équipage, à l'exception incompréhensible du capitaine, qui était pourtant allergique à 99% de tout ce qui existait dans l'univers. Chez tous les membres de l'équipage _, y compris chez Spock_ , qui, en bon Vulcain, n'avait jamais réagi à _aucun_ allergène – et qui, normalement, aurait dû se trouver dans l'impossibilité anatomique d'éternuer.

Mais, comme d'habitude, Spock ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Et une contraction involontaire du diaphragme à trois centimètres d'une blessure potentiellement mortelle à peine cicatrisée était rien moins que bienvenue. Alors, une cinquantaine de contractions plutôt violentes (les éternuements vulcains étaient… impressionnants), dans un laps de temps relativement limité (un quart d'heure, le temps que McCoy lui concocte un petit antihistaminique de son cru), avait évidemment manqué rouvrir la récente cicatrice. Bien que Spock n'en eût évidemment rien dit, le tout avait dû être très douloureux.

Mais enfin, il avait raison, rien de tout ça n'était vraiment de sa faute.

\- Enlevez votre veste et votre t-shirt, que je regarde votre blessure d'un peu plus près.

Le premier officier obéit sans un mot, légèrement crispé, comme à chaque examen médical. McCoy retira avec précautions le pansement et inspecta minutieusement la cicatrice avant d'appliquer sa main sur le ventre du patient, qui se tendit immédiatement.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda le médecin en suspendant son geste.

\- Négatif.

Une autre idée légèrement dérangeante lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas chatouilleux, au moins ? J'avoue que vous avoir vu rire une fois m'a suffi pour une vie entière.

Le regard offensé que lui envoya le premier officier valait à lui seul tout un poème.

\- Je prends ça pour un non.

Il palpa l'abdomen, soulagé de retrouver sous ses doigts la froideur vulcaine de la peau, revenue à sa température parfaitement normale et totalement inhumaine de 32,8°C.

\- Pas de malaise depuis hier ? Vertiges, nausées, troubles de la respiration ?

\- Négatif.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer si bien, commenta Leonard en jetant un coup d'œil au moniteur situé au-dessus du lit. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour un bilan de santé complet. Et essayez de manger un peu plus. Je sais que quand on a eu le ventre recousu à plusieurs reprises, ce n'est pas une perspective très engageante, mais vous avez perdu quand même pas mal de poids et…

Il s'arrêta net devant le sourcil à nouveau levé, cette fois plus moqueur qu'agacé.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, grommela Bones avec l'impression légèrement gênante de se comporter comme une mère poule. Autre chose à me dire ? ajouta-t-il presque distraitement, certain que le Vulcain, comme d'habitude, quitterait l'infirmerie – _l'hôpital_ , se reprit McCoy – le plus vite possible.

Mais Spock resta planté là, à côté du lit, parfaitement droit, parfaitement rigide, parfaitement Vulcain, avec pourtant cette lueur au fond des yeux, que le médecin avait appris à identifier comme étant humaine, et qui apparaissait lorsque le premier officier se préparait à une discussion qu'il estimait émotionnelle.

 _Aïe._ Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Docteur, j'aimerais discuter avec vous d'un point précis.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel et soupira exagérément, sachant que ce rituel bien rôdé mettrait Spock plus à l'aise.

\- Si je ne peux pas y échapper… marmonna-t-il.

\- Docteur, vous êtes-vous demandé pour quelle raison j'ai insisté pour vous emmener avec moi à bord de la navette ennemie, juste avant l'attaque de Yorktown ?

\- Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme à ce moment, répondit McCoy, incapable de voir où le Vulcain voulait en venir. Jim ne vous aurait jamais laissé vous téléporter à bord de ce machin si je n'étais pas allé avec vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange que je n'aie aucune considération pour les confidences que vous m'aviez faites seize heures auparavant ?

Léonard se sentit brusquement rougir. _Bien sûr_ qu'il avait trouvé ça étrange – et même plus qu'étrange, carrément déplacé et même un peu salaud de la part du Vulcain. Mais ça, Spock le savait déjà, étant donné les insultes dont Bones l'avait abreuvé, juste avant d'être projeté dans le vaisseau ennemi. Après ça, il n'avait plus eu le loisir d'y réfléchir, parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de piloter cette foutue navette sans les tuer tous les deux et sans paniquer. Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait pu y repenser calmement, il en avait conclu que Spock avait tout simplement oublié ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur Altamid, y compris la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur les désavantages de la claustrophobie sur un vaisseau spatial. Après tout, le premier officier était en train de se vider de son sang, c'était une bonne raison pour se montrer un peu distrait. En fait, McCoy était plutôt reconnaissant de cette amnésie partielle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la mémoire eidétique vulcaine qui, apparemment, fonctionnait à plein régime tout le temps (sauf en cas de fièvre élevée, mais les Vulcains n'étaient pas supposés subir de variations de température).

Bones n'avait aucunement l'intention, cependant, de reparler de tout cela. Évoquer un sujet si douloureusement personnel une fois avait déjà été compliqué et difficile.

Face au silence buté de son interlocuteur, Spock reprit la parole.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas été absolument certain que vous étiez capable de nous piloter admirablement. (McCoy ne put retenir un ricanement.) Mais je voulais aussi…

Il s'interrompit, comme embarrassé. ( _Comme s'il était possible que Spock soit embarrassé !_ se dit le médecin.)

\- Je voulais essayer de mieux vous comprendre, conclut-il.

\- Vous voulez dire, dit lentement Leonard, que vous avez profité d'être à l'intérieur de ma tête pour vous servir de moi comme… cobaye ?

Il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de s'énerver, mais les mots de Spock avaient quelque chose d'insultant.

\- Non, vous vous méprenez. Je voulais vous offrir quelque chose – quelque chose de dérisoire en comparaison avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais...

\- Je ne comprends rien, coupa brusquement le médecin. Vous avez été dans mon esprit pendant tout ce vol, non ? Vous avez bien ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti ? En quoi puis-je prendre ça pour un _cadeau_ ?

La colère menaçait à présent de le submerger. S'il savait à quel point l'idée de monter dans ce cercueil volant le paniquait, pourquoi diable l'avoir emmené avec lui ? Pourquoi lui reparler de tout cela maintenant ?

\- J'ai ressenti vos sentiments à ce moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- Spock, soyez gentil, gardez vos commentaires pour vous, murmura le médecin, mâchoires et poings crispés, prêt à sauter la gorge de son interlocuteur. Ce que je ressens ne vous regarde pas et c'est uniquement par erreur que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans mon esprit.

\- J'ai constaté, reprit le Vulcain sans daigner esquisser un geste d'excuse, à quel point vous étiez capable de prendre sur vous. Je vous avoue que j'ai ressenti alors beaucoup d'admiration à votre endroit. Je ne suis pas certain qu'en de pareilles circonstances, je sois capable de piloter une navette.

Bones, qui s'apprêtait à hurler, s'arrêta net dans son élan, totalement paralysé par l'idée que Spock puisse _l'admirer_. L'idée était en elle-même assez risible. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, colère oubliée.

\- Je vous remercie pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. Je crois d'ailleurs que je devrais vous demander de le répéter afin que je puisse l'enregistrer. Comme ça, quand vous serez redevenu vous-même, je pourrai me repasser la bande avec nostalgie.

\- Docteur, vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir.

\- Non, Spock, je ne comprends rien du tout.

Comptez sur un Vulcain pour rendre quelque chose de potentiellement simple parfaitement embrouillé.

\- Je voulais vous proposer de vous… libérer, du moins partiellement, de votre phobie. C'est ce que j'entendais par _vous offrir quelque chose_.

Bones resta un instant stupéfait. Il regarda son patient, bouche bée, se demandant si le premier officier n'avait pas soudainement appris le concept de blague et s'il n'était pas en train de le tester sur un cobaye un peu trop crédule…

 _C'est Spock_ , lui répondit la partie rationnelle de son esprit. _La notion de blague lui est parfaitement inconnue._

\- Vous me proposez de… de trifouiller mon cerveau pour soigner ma claustrophobie ? demanda-t-il, incertain de la façon dont il pouvait reformuler les propos de son interlocuteur.

Le Vulcain acquiesça, sans relever l'expression familière et inexacte.

\- Bien sûr, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas que je pénètre de nouveau dans votre esprit…

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez le pouvoir de _changer_ les gens, leur état d'humeur, leurs sentiments ? demanda Bones, interdit. Vous savez que c'est légèrement flippant, quand même.

\- Mon pouvoir est limité, mais dans ce cas précis, je pourrais… aider, oui. C'est à vous de décider.

Le médecin en chef hocha la tête, s'interdisant de trop espérer.

\- Spock, je crois que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce… cette… faiblesse est handicapante. Je veux dire, ce que vous avez ressenti dans mon esprit sur la navette ennemie, je… je le ressens chaque jour sur l'Enterprise. … Chaque jour, je dois lutter contre. Alors, si vous pouvez… aider, comme vous dites, même un peu, vous avez évidemment ma bénédiction !

Le Vulcain fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous m'avez dit que sur l'Enterprise, vous ne ressentiez pas ce problème.

\- C'est relatif, soupira McCoy. Je vous l'ai dit, tant que je peux trouver de quoi m'occuper, tout va bien, mais dès que je suis seul, que mon cerveau part en roue libre et commence à penser aux murs du vaisseau et au fait que derrière, il n'y a rien que le vide…

Il frissonna et prit une profonde aspiration. Même ici, alors qu'il pouvait voir le ciel et qu'il se savait libre de partir, il ressentait physiquement cette sensation d'enfermement…

Les doigts de Spock se posèrent légèrement contre sa joue et le médecin tressaillit. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, léger, très léger, et presque familier. Rassurant, en tout cas. Il se détendit et se laissa guider par l'esprit du Vulcain, qui effleurait ses pensées de façon presque délicate.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, figés dans cette étrange position, ni ce qu'il éprouva exactement pendant tout ce temps. La seule métaphore capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux demeurait celle du nœud – comme si quelque chose s'était dénoué en lui, brusquement.

Il se sentait légèrement instable et se laissa guider jusqu'à une chaise.

\- Respirez profondément. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Profondément détendu – ce qui n'est pas si fréquent quand vous êtes dans les parages, plaisanta le médecin. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais… merci. Pour tout.

\- Il n'est nul besoin… commença Spock de sa voix neutre et froide, mais Bones l'interrompit.

\- … De remercier celui qui accomplit une action logique, je sais. Mais merci quand même. Au cas où ça marche, je vous préviens, je vous embauche comme assistant. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de phobies que j'ai à traiter à l'infirmerie.

Il avait dit ça à moitié pour plaisanter, mais si vraiment le Vulcain était capable de guérir certains troubles mentaux, il reconsidérerait sérieusement la question. Spock secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ce que je viens de faire, il me serait impossible de le faire sur qui que ce soit d'autre, à l'exception du capitaine, du lieutenant Uhura et – peut-être – de M. Chekov. Peut-être.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, je vous l'ai dit, un lien mental – pas une fusion mentale, mais un _lien_ , qui permet d'influer sur l'esprit de l'autre – implique une totale confiance de part et d'autre.

McCoy resta bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Spock incurva très légèrement les lèvres et salua le praticien.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire quoi que ce soit de vaguement sentimental pour vous faire taire, docteur, il y a longtemps que j'aurais utilisé cette technique. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Dites, s'écria Bones en s'éclaircissant la gorge (il ne pouvait pas laisser Spock partir comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire et de dire), vous avez vu Nyota hier soir lorsque nous sommes rentrés ? Elle s'est fait du souci pour vous sur le Beagle.

La seule nouvelle vaguement positive de toute cette histoire avait été la réaction de Nyota lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de la gravité d'une situation plutôt comique à l'origine. Depuis qu'elle avait rendu visite à son ex-petit ami à l'hôpital deux semaines auparavant, elle l'avait par la suite prudemment évité, McCoy le savait car, contrairement à ce qui se disait, il savait _écouter_ les gens qui venaient le voir. Bref, la relation entre le premier officier et la jeune femme semblait mal barrée (et le médecin, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à la situation, se demandait en même temps ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire, des histoires sentimentales des autres – il avait déjà assez de soucis à se faire avec sa propre solitude), mais l'inquiétude de Nyota à l'égard du Vulcain était plutôt bon signe.

Spock, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, se figea, se retourna lentement et fixa son regard sur le médecin, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… vous avez pris une décision ?

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas poser la question. Depuis quinze jours qu'ils avaient vaincu l'armée d'abeilles de Krall, Spock n'avait pas évoqué son départ, mais n'avait pas non plus expressément déclaré qu'il resterait.

\- Il me semble au contraire que cela vous regarde, docteur, répondit lentement le Vulcain. Après tout, vous devez prévoir le champagne à… sabler au cas où je parte.

Le ton sur laquelle était prononcée cette dernière phrase dérangea McCoy.

\- C'était ironique, vous avez bien compris ça, non ?

Un signe de tête affirmatif fut la seule réponse. Le Vulcain, les yeux fixés sur le médecin, semblait le scanner, évaluant ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui dire. Généralement, ce genre d'analyse se terminait par un mutisme prononcé, le premier officier ayant décidé que son interlocuteur n'était pas digne de confiance.

Bones hésitait donc à congédier son patient, certain qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus, lorsque Spock tira de sa poche la petite boîte plate et argentée qu'il regardait intensément dans la salle d'attente et la tendit à McCoy sans un mot. Le médecin la prit, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il s'agit d'une partie des biens que j'ai hérités de l'ambassadeur Spock.

Bones fronça les sourcils et chercha sur le visage du premier officier un signe lui indiquant ce qu'il pensait – mais depuis qu'il était redevenu lui-même, Spock ne laissait plus rien paraître de ses émotions.

\- Oh. Je… je ne sais pas si…

\- Si je vous la montre, c'est que j'ai décidé de le faire, répondit le Vulcain avec une douceur inhabituelle. Je voudrais vraiment que vous voyiez cela.

Le médecin fit glisser le couvercle de la petite boîte, qui s'ouvrit avec un léger clic tandis qu'une douce lumière venait éclairer l'image qui se tenait à présent sous ses yeux.

Il sursauta et avala péniblement sa salive. Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose – mais, en tout cas, pas à ça. Incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de secouer la tête, sans parvenir à détourner le regard de l'image, et plus précisément de l'homme qui ne pouvait être que lui – et, en même temps, ne l'était pas. Plus âgé que lui, des rides autour des yeux, les cheveux grisonnants – et cependant, tout en lui semblait familier, de même que chez les autres silhouettes groupées autour d'un capitaine beaucoup moins gamin que celui qu'il connaissait, un homme auquel _leur_ Jim commençait à ressembler.

Le vieux Spock avait décidément fait à son _alter ego_ un beau cadeau bien empoisonné. Comment, après cela, pourrait-il quitter Starfleet et suivre la voie de la logique ? Le message était évident et ne laissait pas le choix au jeune Vulcain.

\- Il y avait aussi une lettre, plus explicite encore, ajouta doucement Spock, de ce ton que McCoy ne lui avait entendu que sur Altamid.

Il regardait à présent par la fenêtre, et Leonard, en relevant la tête, ne put voir que son dos, et ses mains étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre dans sa posture habituelle, peut-être plus fermement crispées que d'habitude.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui, dans cette ligne temporelle qui est la nôtre, m'a amené ici, à ce point si dissemblable de celui de… l'autre Spock au même moment. Pourquoi suis-je sans cesse en proie au doute alors qu'il a, de son côté, toujours eu la certitude de la voie droite ? Il semble penser que les choses sont tout aussi aisées pour moi alors que… ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne vous encourage pas à aller faire des tas de petits bébés vulcains ? demanda McCoy assez bêtement (que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? voir son double sur une photo lui causait déjà un trouble indistinct mais terriblement puissant, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on l'avait rencontré – et perdu).

Spock se retourna.

\- Vous supposez correctement. J'aimerais votre avis sur la question, docteur.

McCoy ricana, referma la petite boîte après un dernier regard à la photo, et la rendit au premier officier.

\- Vous le connaissez très bien, mon avis, mais d'accord, je vais jouer le jeu. Vous savez ce que la _logique_ me dicterait, si j'étais à votre place ? (Les sourcils du Vulcain allèrent tous deux se perdre sous sa frange noire – signe d'incrédulité totale cette fois.) Oui, des fois, je suis capable de logique, vous allez voir. A votre place, je ne me soucierais pas de l'espèce vulcaine. Ils sont huit mille, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais ils se débrouilleront. Mais _vous_ , Spock, vous êtes tout seul. Le seul représentant de votre espèce, le seul être à moitié humain et à moitié Vulcain de toute la galaxie. Que vos descendants soient aux trois quarts humains ou aux trois quarts Vulcains, quelle importance ?

Le premier officier ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- On dirait que je vous en ai bouché un coin, non ? sourit Bones.

\- L'expression ne me semble pas très heureuse, docteur.

\- Attendez, j'ai encore un peu de logique en rab – servie avec un peu de sarcasmes, vous me connaissez, enchaîna McCoy, qui se délectait. Comme vous avez, contre toute attente, trouvé la seule femme, vulcaine ou humaine, capable de vous supporter plus d'un quart d'heure dans toute la galaxie, je vous conseille d'aller vous rabibocher avec elle _très rapidement_ , sinon vous risquez de vous retrouver tout seul.

\- Comment savez-vous que Nyota est la seule…

Ah, Spock, toujours si _littéral_.

\- Franchement, l'interrompit le médecin, qui serait assez fou pour vouloir passer sa vie avec vous ? Vous en avez trouvé une, ne la lâchez pas ! OK, _c'était_ sarcastique, mais je pense vraiment que vous allez… très bien ensemble. Quand vous n'êtes pas un parfait abruti, évidemment. Nyota est trop intelligente pour nous autres pauvres mortels. Il lui fallait quelqu'un comme vous.

Le premier officier inclina légèrement la tête d'un air méfiant.

\- Non, profitez-en, cette fois-ci, pas d'ironie, je vous assure.

\- Dans ce cas… commença Spock.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Le médecin en chef lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais vous demander un conseil.

Bones resta un instant bouche bée. Oui, il aurait vraiment dû enregistrer la conversation, et il s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le Vulcain avait l'air mal à l'aise – ce qui, chez Spock, se traduisait par d'infimes variations du regard et une posture un peu plus raide qu'à l'ordinaire, invisibles pour tout autre que lui, Nyota ou le capitaine – et se demanda dans quel domaine il pouvait bien lui venir en aide. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur. (Pas de raison, après tout, que le Vulcain en ait le monopole.)

\- Vous m'avez suggéré de me rapprocher du lieutenant Uhura tout à l'heure, mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre.

Bones faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint au dernier moment. Son _supérieur_ _Vulcain_ lui demandait des conseils pour récupérer son ex – domaine dans lequel, d'ailleurs, il n'excellait pas vraiment, à en juger par ses expériences passées, toutes plus lamentables les unes que les autres.

\- Spock, je suis médecin, pas conseiller matrimonial…

Il fit une pause et sourit.

\- … Mais pour vous, et pour vous seul, je veux bien faire un effort.

 **Sans les reviews, je ne serais jamais allée jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, donc, vraiment, MERCI à ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de commenter. J'ai plusieurs projets _Star Trek_ , d'abord des traductions pour le fandom original (la première devrait arriver bientôt), et deux fics personnelles pour le reboot. Si vous avez une préférence (je vais les écrire toutes les deux mais je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer), n'hésitez pas à me le dire : il y aura une histoire d'aventure située peu de temps après le premier film (j'aimerais essayer de varier les points de vue et de donner une place importante à chacun des personnages, même si l'histoire principale se passera entre Spock, McCoy et Kirk - que j'apprends à apprécier au fur et à mesure que je regarde TOS) et une sickfic centrée sur Spock (sans blague ?), avec beaucoup moins d'intrigue et beaucoup plus de H/C. Dans tous les cas, j'aime bien placer Spock en situation de vulnérabilité, vous l'aurez compris. J'envisage également d'écrire quelque chose sur la relation Spock / Nyota (que j'aime bien, malgré ses nombreux détracteurs), mais je ne sais pas encore quelle forme ça prendra. A très bientôt, dans tous les cas. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
